Reunited
by jjoplin
Summary: Takes place after Ryan leaves for Chino at the end of season one, and spans throughout the summer. Mostly RM, but all other major characters are included. Ties up loose ends left by season one finale. Story is complete, and has been posted on OC me
1. dreams

Okay…I don't own anything that has anything to do with the OC…that said…this story takes place after Ryan leaves for Chino, and spans throughout their summer vacation. RM…but everybody is included at one point or another. COMPLETE…and has been posted on OC message boards. Enjoy and let me know what you think…

Night has fallen over Newport Beach and the camera pans a view of Caleb and Julie's castle, camera slowly zooms in on Marissa's balcony where the French doors are open. The castle looks dead, no lights on anywhere, and we see a shot of Marissa asleep in bed. Her room is filled with still packed boxes, nothing is put away, it seems as though nothing in Marissa Cooper's life is in order.

Suddenly, the door to Marissa's room opens, and a figure slowly and quietly moves into the room. The figure walks over to Marissa's bed, sits down next to her and runs a hand through her hair. Without pause, the figure leans down and softly kisses Marissa's lips. Marissa is awoken by the kiss but doesn't open her eyes.

Marissa: (Eyes still closed and in a whisper) Ryan.

Marissa opens her eyes and sees the man she loves hovering over her with a smile on his face.

Marissa: Ryan!

Marissa shot up and wrapped her arms around Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Ryan: (Whispering) I missed you.

Marissa: I missed you too…I can't believe you're here.

Ryan: I had to see you.

A tear ran down Marissa's cheek as she looked deeply into Ryan's eyes. Marissa leaned in and kissed Ryan; Ryan both welcomed and returned her kisses and Marissa pulled him down on the bed. Ryan was laying on top of Marissa kissing her, both of them oblivious to the rest of the world. Ryan kissed Marissa's neck and whispered in her ear.

Ryan: (Whispering) I'll always love you.

Suddenly Marissa opened her eyes and shot up out of bed, her eyes desperately searching the room for something that could tell her that Ryan had been there…but he hadn't. She was dreaming.

Marissa is sitting up in bed, still searching the room with her eyes. She would do anything to make that dream a reality. Marissa looked over at her nightstand, the clock read 12:05am.

Marissa: I have to see him.

Marissa got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her purse, cell phone and car keys and made her way out of her room, down the stairs and quietly slipped out the front door. Marissa got into her Jeep and tore down the road towards the highway headed for Chino. There were a million things running through Marissa's head as she drove to Chino. What would she say to him? Would he be home? Would he be happy to see her? Would he be with Theresa? Marissa shifted her last thought to the back of her brain, determined to see him, if only for a second.

Before Marissa knew it she was pulling into Theresa's driveway. There wasn't any traffic on the road and she had gotten there a lot quicker than she had anticipated. She turned her car off and sat in the drivers seat trying to muster up the nerve to go see him. After about five minutes, she stepped out of the car and looked at the house. The house was dead, no lights on anywhere, and no movement from inside. Marissa hoped that Ryan would be staying in Arturo's room in the backhouse, she didn't want to wake everybody up, in fact she didn't want Theresa to know she was there, but she had to see Ryan. Marissa made her way over to the back gate of the house and was happy to see it was unlocked. She slowly opened the gate and saw the lights were on in the backhouse. Her heart jumped as she realized that Ryan was in there. All of a sudden she was having second thoughts. Her brain was scrambling trying to come up with answers. It had been three weeks since Ryan left Newport, and he hadn't contacted Marissa once. Maybe he really didn't want to see her? Maybe he wanted nothing to do with her? Maybe there was a reason why he didn't say goodbye? Maybe he never really did love her? Marissa suddenly lost her courage and turned to go back to her car. She got back in her car and turned it on, only to turn it off again.

Marissa: What am I doing?

Marissa got out of her car again and walked back over to the gate. She opened the gate quietly and walked straight over to the back house. She stood outside the door wondering if she should knock or just walk in. She finally got up the nerve to knock on the door.

Ryan was sitting inside the backhouse on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. He had tried to fall asleep, but ever since he'd got back to Chino, he hadn't been sleeping well. There were a million things running through his head, but mostly his brain was filled with two things, the possibility that the baby in Theresa's stomach was his, and the possibility that he may never see Marissa again. Suddenly there were two quiet knocks at the door. Ryan lifted his head and looked over at the door, he was sure that both Theresa and her mother were in the house already asleep, he had a thought that raced through his head that it might be Eddie, coming to kick the crap out of him at 1:00am for coming back to Chino with Theresa. Ryan sat still, staring at the door when there were two more knocks at the door. Finally, Ryan got up and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Marissa standing there looking up at him.

Ryan: (Shocked) What are – Hi.

Marissa: Can I come in?


	2. reality

Ryan, who is utterly speechless, opened the screen door for her and shifted to his left to allow Marissa to enter his room. Marissa walked up the steps and moved into the room, Ryan watched her as she came in and then shifted his glance over to the house, which was still dark. Ryan stepped back into the room and shut the door. He turned toward Marissa who was staring at him, the two stood in silence at opposite ends of the room staring at each other. Neither knew what to say, or how to start the conversation. Marissa shifted her glance from Ryan's eyes to the floor and then back up to Ryan and smiled at him. Ryan gave Marissa his classic half smile, and Marissa's heart melted.

Marissa: I…um…I just…I had to see you.

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: Far from it.

Ryan: What's wrong?

Marissa: You left.

Ryan opened his mouth slightly as though he was going to say something, and then stopped. Ryan looked down at the floor.

Marissa: Look, I know I have no right to be here, and maybe I should have just stayed home but…I had this dream and I woke up and before I knew it I was pulling into Theresa's driveway. I don't know…I don't know anything except…I love you, and I miss you and I had to see you…

Ryan looked up from the floor and looked into Marissa's eyes.

Marissa: …and I know you have obligations and responsibilities, and…and you probably don't love me, but I…

Marissa suddenly stopped talking, her eyes filled with tears. Marissa was trying to get a read on Ryan who was just standing there staring at her.

Marissa: I…I should just go. I'm sorry for coming.

Marissa wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly started walking towards the door. She stopped right next to Ryan who was standing next to the door.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Marissa reached down and placed her hand on the doorknob. She cracked the door open and was about to leave when Ryan reached over placed his hand on the door and shut it.

Ryan: I'm the one who should be sorry.

Marissa took her hand off the door and looked at Ryan speechless and in shock.

Ryan: I should have told you…I should have told you a lot of things.

Marissa felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't contain them.

Ryan: It kills me that you think I don't love you because…I do. I just…I couldn't say goodbye to you Marissa, if I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. And I thought…I knew that I had to go. I wake up every morning wishing I was still in Newport, wishing I was with you, wishing I had told you everything I wanted to say before I left.

Marissa: So tell me now.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

Ryan reached out and grabbed Marissa and pulled her into a tight hug. Ryan buried his head in Marissa's neck, and Marissa melted in his arms.

Ryan: I'm glad you came.

Marissa: Me too.

Ryan led Marissa over to the bed and they sat down at the foot of the bed.

Ryan: I'm sorry I didn't call you…I wanted to, but I always stopped myself.

Marissa: I understand.

Ryan: So…how is everybody?

Marissa: Depressed.

Ryan looked at Marissa and was obviously confused.

Marissa: You've talked with Sandy and Kirsten right?

Ryan: No, not since I left.

Marissa: Oh my God, you don't know about Seth.

Ryan: What about him?

Marissa: He ran away.


	3. going home

Ryan: What! When? Where did he go?

Marissa: He left the same night you did. He left notes for his parents and for Summer and took his boat. Nobody knows where he is, or where he's going.

Ryan shot up from the bed and started pacing around the room.

Ryan: This is all my fault.

Marissa: You can't blame yourself Ryan.

Ryan: He was so mad at me. I went up to his room before I left with Theresa to say goodbye to him, and he would barely speak to me.

Marissa: I can't believe Sandy and Kirsten didn't call and tell you.

Ryan: Me either.

Ryan stopped pacing and put his hands on his head, he looked like he was about to break down. Marissa stood up and walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Marissa: I'm sure he's okay.

Ryan turned around to face Marissa.

Ryan: Seth is the only person who…(pause)…from the second I met him, Seth treated me like a brother, he is my brother…he never judged me, he never thought any less of me…

Marissa: I know, he's going to be okay Ryan.

Ryan: Maybe…how's Summer doing?

Marissa: She's a wreck, she's convinced that something bad is going happen and she's never going to see him again.

Ryan: What about Sandy and Kirsten?

Marissa: I don't really know, I've only been over there once since you left. It's hard…it's hard for me to be there. But, Sandy seemed to be handling it well…or okay, Kirsten is of course worried, she was crying the whole time when I was there. I can't even imagine what they are going through they lost both of their son's in the course of two hours.

Ryan looked down at the floor and then back up at Marissa. In an instant Ryan backed away from Marissa and went over to the closet and grabbed his bag. He immediately started throwing clothes into it.

Marissa: What are you doing?

Ryan: I'm going back to Newport…for now.

Ryan continued grabbing clothes and stuffed them in the bag. Marissa stood watching Ryan pack, she didn't care why he was coming back to Newport, as long as he was going to be there, even if only for a couple days. Ryan zipped his bag up and walked over to the table and scribbled a note on a pad of paper for Theresa.

Ryan: Let's go.

Marissa: Uh…okay.


	4. can't lose you

Marissa pulled her Jeep up the Cohen's driveway, it was a little after 2:00am. Ryan and Marissa stepped out of the car and stood in front of the house. Ryan looked up at the mansion he once called home, while Marissa headed towards the front door.

Ryan: Wait.

Marissa stopped and turned towards Ryan.

Ryan: They are probably asleep, why don't we just go through the back, I can talk to them tomorrow morning.

Marissa nodded and the two of them walked around the back of the house and entered the pool house. Marissa sat down on the bed and Ryan set his bag down and walked around the pool house.

Ryan: I feel like I haven't been here in years.

Marissa: These have been a long three weeks.

Ryan joined Marissa on the bed, and took her hand in his.

Marissa: How's Theresa doing?

Ryan looked at her somewhat surprised that she would be asking.

Ryan: She's good…I guess.

Marissa: You guess?

Ryan: Well sometimes I wonder why I'm even there.

Marissa looked up at Ryan, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Ryan: Theresa's got her mom there who tends to her and takes care of everything that she needs. I'm pretty much just the man around the house; I do the dishes and take out the trash, vacuum the floors and cook breakfast. I'm not really doing anything for her besides simply being there. Sometimes I wonder if I gave up my shot at a second chance for a kid that might not even be mine.

Marissa: Do you think it's yours?

Ryan: I don't know…I think Theresa wants it to be mine, but Eddie doesn't, and he is most certainly not thrilled about the fact that I'm living there.

Marissa: Does he come over a lot?

Ryan: Not really, he came over when I first got there and we got into a fight because I confronted him about hitting Theresa, and then he confronted me about sleeping with her. When he does come over, he's usually there for about five minutes, he comes in says hi to Theresa and then takes off with his friends to go party. I just try to stay out of his way.

Marissa: That doesn't seem very fair.

Ryan: It's not. There isn't one person out of the three of us who is ready to be a parent. I get why Theresa can't give up the baby, but I worry about what kind of life this kid is going to have. And now I have to worry about Seth too…

Ryan shifted his glance from Marissa to the backyard, and stared out towards the ocean. For a couple minutes they sat in silence, feeling no need for small talk. Eventually, Marissa spoke up.

Marissa: Why don't we just go to bed?

Ryan: Are you staying?

Marissa: I…yeah…unless…

Ryan: Stay.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and she of course smiled back. Ryan shifted back on the bed and lay down on the right side, while Marissa lay on the left. Ryan turned on to his side and reached over and turned the lamp off. Marissa turned on to her side as well with her back to Ryan. Ryan turned back towards Marissa and shifted over in the bed so he was next to her. Ryan wrapped his arm around Marissa and pulled her into him. Marissa smiled to herself and moved her hand down and put it over his, their fingers intertwined immediately. Ryan nestled his head down next to hers.

Ryan: Goodnight.

Marissa: Goodnight.

Ryan closed his eyes and thought he might actually be able to get his first night of good sleep in three weeks. Ryan was slowly drifting to sleep when he heard Marissa's voice.

Marissa: (Softly) Ryan.

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: I…I thought I was never going to see you again.

Ryan: Me too.

Marissa: I don't want to lose you…Ryan, I can't lose you.

Ryan: I know what you mean; we'll figure this out.

Marissa: I hope so.

Ryan held Marissa closer and tighter and the two soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. family

The next morning Ryan was awoken by the sunshine reflecting off the pool and into the pool house. Ryan opened his eyes and soon realized that Marissa was sleeping in his arms. Ryan smiled feeling good about himself for the first time since before he found out Theresa was pregnant. Ryan leaned down and whispered in Marissa's ear.

Ryan: (Whispering) Marissa.

Marissa shifted in Ryan's arms and laid on her back and opened her eyes.

Marissa: Hi.

Ryan: (Smiling) Hi.

Marissa: I thought I was dreaming again.

Ryan: You're not dreaming.

Ryan slowly leaned down and kissed her, the first kiss they had shared in three weeks. The kiss was soft yet full of passion. Ryan slowly let up but Marissa pulled him back down and kissed him again. Ryan shifted his body on top of Marissa's and they had one of their traditional make out sessions. After a few minutes they finally let up and just smiled at each other.

Ryan: Come on, let's go in the house, I have to find Sandy and Kirsten.

Ryan and Marissa got out of bed and walked hand in hand through the back doors of the kitchen. Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Ryan: Hi.

Kirsten: Oh my God, Ryan!

Kirsten ran over to Ryan and gave him a hug.

Ryan: Are you okay?

Kirsten: I'm hanging in there.

Ryan: (Turning towards Sandy) I thought you said she wasn't a hug-

Ryan can't finish his sentence because Sandy came over to him and gave him a hug.

Sandy: It's good to have you home kid.

Ryan: It's good to be home.

Sandy and Kirsten smiled.

Ryan: Why didn't you call and tell me about Seth?

Kirsten: We didn't want to worry you.

Sandy: Yeah, we figured you already had so much on your mind.

Ryan: So nobody knows where he is?

Sandy: No.

Ryan: But he took his boat?

Sandy: Yes.

Ryan: Have you called the Coast Guard, the Police, anybody?

Sandy: We called the Coast Guard but haven't heard anything back from them yet.

Kirsten started to tear up and Sandy walked over and comforted her.

Ryan: I can't believe he would do this; I'm so sorry guys.

Sandy: It's not your fault Ryan.

Ryan looked down at the floor obviously disturbed.

Ryan: Well we need to find him.

Sandy: Short of taking a boat out in the Pacific Ocean, we're doing all we can.

Ryan: There has to be something else we can do.

The four of them stand in the kitchen in silence trying to come up with some way to find Seth and get him home safely.

Meanwhile…back in Chino. Theresa's mother is standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Theresa walked in from the back of the house.

Theresa: Morning mom.

Theresa's Mom: Hey honey, how are you, do you need anything?

Theresa: I'm okay, a little queasy though.

Theresa's Mom: That is to be expected.

Theresa: Where is Ryan? He's usually up by now.

Theresa's Mom: I haven't seen him, maybe he's still asleep.

Theresa: I'll go check on him.

Theresa's Mom: It's okay honey, I can go get him.

Theresa: No, it's all right, I'll be right back.

Theresa walked out the back door and headed towards the backhouse. Theresa knocked once on the door and then opened it.

Theresa: Hey Ryan, you up?

Theresa walked in and found the backhouse empty. She slowly looked around the room and found that all of Ryan's stuff was gone. Eventually she saw the note Ryan had left on the table, she walked over to the table, sat down and read the note aloud.

Theresa: (Reading Ryan's note) Theresa…I'm sorry for leaving like this but I had to go back to Newport. Seth ran away from home, and my family needs me. Call me if you need anything and I'll be back in a couple days. – Ryan.

Theresa clinched the note in her hand and got up from the table and went back into the house. Theresa walked into the kitchen and sat next to her mom at the table.

Theresa's Mom: What's wrong honey?

Theresa: Ryan's gone.

Theresa's Mom: What?

Theresa slid Ryan's note over to her mother, who then picked it up and read it.

Theresa's Mom: It's okay honey, he'll be back, and his family needs him.

Theresa: He's supposed to be my family.

Theresa's Mom: Theresa, you don't even know if this baby is his. It took a lot for Ryan to drop everything and come here to make sure you were okay. His family is in Newport, and they obviously need him.

Theresa: I need him.

Theresa's Mom: Oh honey, I know you love him, and I know you want the baby to be his, but you have to be willing to let it not be, and you have to be willing to let him go.

Theresa: I guess it doesn't really matter because he doesn't love me.

Theresa started crying and stormed out of the kitchen, her mom watched her go, obviously concerned. Theresa burst into her room and lay on her bed bawling.


	6. welcome back

Back in Newport Beach, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten all sit at the table in the kitchen.

Ryan: Okay, so the first time Seth and I went sailing, he told me about this plan he had to sail to Tahiti. He wanted to do it in 42 days.

Sandy: Do you think that's where he went?

Ryan: I really don't know.

Kirsten: Well even if he was, then that's another three weeks or so before he would even get there.

Ryan: We also talked about sailing to Catalina, Seth mentioned taking the girls and going for a weekend.

Marissa, who was sitting across the table from Ryan looked up at him and smiled. Ryan smiled back at her, and the two momentarily got lost in each others eyes before getting pulled back into reality by Sandy.

Sandy: So, Catalina or Tahiti.

Ryan: Yes…no…I wish I knew.

Sandy: Well if he went to Catalina, he would be there by now.

Ryan: Maybe you can call authorities in each of the places and give them Seth's description; at least they would know who they were looking for.

Kirsten: That's a good idea Sandy.

Sandy: I'll go make some calls.

Sandy got up from the table and went into the living room to make some calls and see if anybody had seen Seth.

Kirsten: So how are you Marissa, I haven't seen you much since…

Marissa: (Unconvincingly) I've been okay.

Kirsten: How is Summer doing, have you talked to her lately?

Marissa: She's scared and worried and depressed. She's trying to understand why Seth left, but she can't.

Kirsten: We all are.

Marissa nodded to Kirsten, and looked like she was about to say something when suddenly they all heard the front door slam shut.

Kirsten: Who is that?

The newly married Mrs. Julie Nichol stormed into the Cohen house.

Julie: MARISSA!!!!!

Marissa: Oh God.

Ryan: You didn't tell her?

Marissa: Do you really think she would have let me go to Chino in the middle of the night to see you?

Julie stormed into the kitchen, obviously pissed off.

Julie: Marissa! Thank God, you are in big trouble young lady, get in your car and drive home immediately.

Kirsten: Calm down Julie.

Julie: No Kirsten I will not calm down, she ran away…again.

Marissa: I did not run away.

Julie: Oh really, I've been searching this city high and low for you and you're sitting here drinking coffee…with Ryan.

Ryan: Yeah and I'm sure you're going to blame all this on me.

Julie: You have done nothing but turn my daughters life upside down since you got here. You ruined her life!

Ryan: No Julie, you ruined her life.

Julie: How dare you speak to me that way!

Ryan: Yeah well I lost all respect for you about two seconds after I met you.

Julie: I don't have to take this. We're leaving Marissa.

Marissa: I'm not going anywhere with you.

Julie: That's it; I'm calling Dr. Milano.

Ryan: That's your solution to everything Julie, you shift the blame, it's always everybody else fault but yours. You know what, take a good long hard look in the mirror Julie, because you are so self indulged and concerned about what everybody in this town thinks about you and how much money you have in the bank to open your damn eyes and realize what is actually going on!

Julie: Shouldn't you be in Chino right now taking care of that bastard child of yours!

Marissa: Mom!

Kirsten: Julie! That is uncalled for!

Ryan: At least I deal with my problems Julie, I made a mistake and I'm willing to pay for it, to take responsibility for my actions.

Julie: And I'm not!

Ryan: No Julie, the difference is…you are the problem! You would much rather ship your daughter off to some institution somewhere than deal with the truth.

Sandy hearing all the yelling coming from the kitchen walks in behind Julie.

Sandy: What the hell is going on here?

Julie: Nothing Sandy, I don't have to take this. This is not over Marissa!

Julie stormed out of the house slamming the front door as she left. As soon as Julie exited the kitchen Ryan turned towards Marissa to see if she was okay.

Ryan: Sorry…I'm really in no mood to deal with your mother.

Marissa: Are you kidding, that was great.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face, and Marissa smiled back at him.

Kirsten: So did you have any luck Sandy?

Sandy: No, nobody has seen him.


	7. out of control

Kirsten: So did you have any luck Sandy?

Sandy: No, nobody has seen him.

Kirsten: Oh Sandy, what are we going to do now?

Sandy: All we can do is wait.

Kirsten: We've been waiting for three weeks Sandy!

Ryan: Don't worry Kirsten; he'll turn up.

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan sat back down at the kitchen table, while Marissa took her coffee mug over to the sink.

Marissa: I think I should get home…deal with my mother.

Ryan: You sure?

Marissa: Yeah, it will be okay, I'll be back later.

Back in Chino, Theresa is still in her room crying over Ryan, and Theresa's mom is standing in the kitchen doing the dishes. Suddenly, she hears the doorbell ring. Theresa's mom stops what she is doing and goes over to the door and opens it.

Theresa's Mom: Eddie.

Eddie: Hi, is Theresa –

Theresa's Mom: She's upset Eddie, you should come back later.

Theresa's mom tries to close the door on Eddie, but he pushes the door back open and steps into the house.

Eddie: What is going on?

Theresa's Mom: Nothing, I don't think she wants to see anybody.

Eddie: (Annoyed) I'm sure she'd see Ryan…

Theresa's Mom looks down at the floor avoiding eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie: …Where is Ryan?

Theresa's Mom: He had to go back to Newport.

Eddie: That's why she's upset, isn't it.

Theresa's Mom doesn't say anything and Eddie is obviously pissed off, he stormed down the hall and burst into Theresa's room, and sees her laying on the bed crying.

Eddie: Theresa!

Theresa: Get out of here Eddie!

Eddie: No!

Theresa gets up from the bed and stands in front of Eddie.

Theresa: I want nothing to do with you.

Eddie: Yeah well I think our baby that is growing inside of you would say different.

Theresa: (Yelling) As far as I'm concerned it is not your baby!

Eddie: (Yelling) How can you say that!

Theresa: Because I want the baby to be Ryan's.

Eddie clinched his hands into fists.

Eddie: This baby is not Ryan's. You slept with Ryan once, how many times have we slept together over the past couple months, it is million to one odds that that baby is Ryan's!

Theresa: Yeah well I'll take my chances! God knows you're going to make one hell of a father!

Before Eddie knew it, he had careened back and slapped Theresa across the face. Theresa let out a scream and was spun around and falling back by the force of Eddie's slap. Theresa's stomach crashed into the corner of the footboard of the bed and she fell to the floor. Theresa's mom ran into the bedroom after hearing Theresa's scream, she saw Theresa laying on the floor and Eddie standing over her. Theresa's mom grabbed Eddie's arm and tried to pull him back but Eddie shook her off of him and pushed her into the wall.

Eddie: Bitch!

Eddie ran out of the bedroom and then out of the house smashing everything around him as he left. Theresa's mom immediately went over to Theresa who was laying on the floor in a fetal position crying and clutching her stomach.

Theresa: (Between tears) The baby…the baby.


	8. without saying goodbye pt I

Evening fell over Newport Beach, Sandy and Kirsten were sitting in the living room anxiously waiting for the phone to ring, and Ryan was in the pool house. Marissa pulled her Jeep up the Cohen's driveway and made her way around the back toward the pool house to see Ryan. The French doors to the pool house were standing open and Marissa walked in, but suddenly stopped as she saw Ryan standing next to the bed with his back to the door…he was packing his bag.

Marissa: So what…you're just going to leave again without saying goodbye?

Ryan quickly turned around and saw Marissa tearing up and standing in the doorway.

Ryan: No.

Marissa who didn't believe him turned and started to leave, but Ryan ran after her. Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pool house.

Ryan: I was not going to leave without saying goodbye to you. Sandy is driving me back to Chino tomorrow morning; I was just packing my stuff up.

Marissa: Tomorrow?

Ryan: (Looking down at the floor) Yeah.

Marissa: I don't want you to leave…can't you stay…just a little while longer.

Ryan: I'm sorry.

Ryan moved back over to the bed and sat down.

Marissa: I don't get it Ryan…you said yourself that Theresa's mother takes care of her; that she takes care of everything. I know I'm acting extremely selfish, but I just don't see why you can't stay here and just drive up to Chino a couple times a week to make sure she's okay…I…I could go with you.

Ryan: I don't think you coming to Chino is the best idea.

Marissa: No, I'm sure you don't.

Ryan immediately stands up from the bed.

Ryan: Marissa, I don't mean it like that.

Marissa: Then what do you mean?

Ryan: Theresa…Theresa wants this baby to be mine, and she wants the two of us to be together, you being there…

Marissa starts to cry when Ryan says this, and Ryan stops talking and slowly approaches Marissa.

Ryan: …But I can't, I can't be with her like that. But I can't abandon her either.

Marissa looked up at Ryan who was now standing right in front of her, tears were running uncontrollably from her eyes.

Ryan: I know that you think I'm abandoning you, and in ways I guess I am, and it kills me Marissa, it breaks my heart. But this baby…this baby is a variable in the equation that I cannot ignore. I can't runaway from my mistakes…I have to pay for them, and unfortunately, you have to pay too.

Marissa took a step towards Ryan and collapsed in his arms. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Ryan: I am so sorry.

Marissa: I know…I just wish you didn't have to leave.

Ryan and Marissa stood in the pool house holding each other when suddenly the phone rang. The both jumped a little as the ringing of the phone disturbed the silence in the room, the ringing stopped quickly as Sandy or Kirsten probably picked the phone up from the house, hoping it was Seth. A few minutes later, Sandy ran out to the pool house.

Sandy: Ryan, you better take this.

Ryan: Who is it?

Sandy: Theresa's mom.

Ryan has a confused look on his face and took the phone from Sandy.

Ryan: (On phone) Hello?

Theresa's Mom: (On phone) Ryan, hi.

Ryan: What's wrong; is everything okay?

Theresa's Mom: No, I think you better come back here.

Ryan: What happened?

Theresa's Mom: Theresa's in the hospital.

Ryan: I'll be there soon.

Ryan hung up the phone and looked over at Sandy worried.

Ryan: Theresa's in the hospital, I need to go back to Chino now.

Marissa: What happened?

Ryan: I don't know.

Sandy: Come on, I'll drive you.

Sandy and Ryan started to head out the door while Marissa just stood in the pool house.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan stopped and turned around facing Marissa.

Ryan: Come with me?


	9. without saying goodbye pt II

About forty-five minutes later Sandy's BMW screeched into the hospital parking lot. Ryan, Sandy and Marissa jumped out of the car and Ryan sprinted through the hospital doors. Ryan found Theresa's mom sitting in the waiting room.

Ryan: Hey.

Theresa's Mom: Ryan.

Ryan gave her a hug; he could tell she was worried. A few seconds later, Sandy and Marissa caught up with Ryan in the waiting room.

Ryan: What happened, what's going on?

Theresa's Mom: Eddie.

Ryan: What did he do to her?

Theresa's Mom: Eddie came to the house to see her, she was upset because you had left. They got into a fight…they were screaming at each other, Eddie hit her and she hit her stomach on the footboard of the bed and fell to the floor.

Ryan: The baby.

Theresa's Mom: She's really scared, I finally got her to come to the hospital; I knew she had to be checked out.

Ryan: Can I see her?

Theresa's Mom: Not yet, I've been waiting for the doctors to come out.

Ryan looked down at the floor, and in the process noticed a bruise forming on Theresa's mom's arm.

Ryan: Did Eddie do that to you?

Theresa's Mom: I tried to pull him back, he grabbed me and pushed he into the wall…I'm okay though.

Ryan: I can't believe this…I'm going to kill him.

Sandy: Ryan, calm down.

Ryan: Would you be calm?

Sandy: No, I guess I wouldn't.

Sandy walked over to Theresa's mom and tried to comfort her, while Ryan stepped back and stood next to Marissa, Marissa reached over held his hand.

Sandy: Have you called the police?

Theresa's Mom: Yes, I called and gave them his description, and his address.

Sandy: Any word?

Theresa's Mom: No, nothing yet.

Sandy and Theresa's mom went over to the couch and sat down, while Ryan and Marissa stood. None of them spoke. Theresa's mom looked over at Ryan and Marissa together, she knew her daughter would not be happy to know Marissa was at the hospital, but she also know she couldn't do anything about.

Theresa's Mom: I was sorry to hear about your son.

Sandy: Oh, thank you.

Theresa's Mom: Do you know where he is?

Sandy: No, we think he might have sailed to Tahiti.

Theresa's Mom: Is that where rich kids run away too?

Sandy was taken aback by her statement, and just looked at Theresa's mom.

Theresa's Mom: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…I was out of line.

Sandy: It's okay…I'm sure you have a lot on your mind.

Sandy got up from the couch and walked over to Ryan and Marissa.

Sandy: How you holding up kid?

Ryan: I'm okay.

The waiting room was silent once again, until a doctor suddenly walked in. The doctor looked down at his paperwork and then up at Theresa's mom. Theresa's mom immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor.

Doctor: I'm sorry ma'am, we did all we could, but it wasn't enough.

Theresa's Mom: The baby?

Doctor: We couldn't save it, I'm sorry.

Theresa's Mom: How is Theresa doing?

Doctor: I think she's in shock a bit, but other than that, she's fine.

Theresa's Mom: Can I see her now?

Doctor: Yes, of course, she's in room 214.

Theresa's mom turned toward Ryan, who looked like he was in shock.

Theresa's Mom: Do you want to come Ryan?

Ryan: Uh…no…yeah…you go ahead, I'll be in, in a few minutes.

Theresa's mom nodded and turned to walk down the hall towards Theresa's room. Ryan stepped away from Sandy and Marissa and went and sat down on the couch. Sandy and Marissa just looked at each other and then went over to the couch to be with Ryan. Sandy sat down next to him and put his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Sandy: It's going to be okay kid.

Ryan just nodded and stared at the floor. The three sat in silence; neither Sandy nor Marissa knew what to say. After a few minutes Ryan stood up.

Ryan: I should go see her.

Sandy: Yeah, we'll wait here.

Ryan nodded and walked down the hall towards Theresa's room. Ryan stopped in front of room 214, he slowly opened the door and saw Theresa and her mom sitting on the hospital bed. Ryan walked into the room, and Theresa and her mother looked over at him.

Theresa's Mom: I'll give the two of you a minute.

Theresa: Thanks.

Theresa's mom exited the room and Ryan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Theresa.

Ryan: You okay?

Theresa didn't say anything; she just grabbed Ryan and hugged him, and then started crying. Ryan hugged her back, and stared out the window.

Ryan: I'm sorry.

Theresa: I just can't believe this is happening.

Theresa and Ryan stopped hugging and Theresa sat back in bed. Ryan didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Theresa. A few seconds later, Theresa's mom entered the room again.

Theresa's Mom: How are you doing honey?

Theresa: I'm…I'm really not sure, I think I just want to go home.

Ryan stood up from the bed and walked across the room and leaned against the wall.

Theresa's Mom: Okay honey, let me go talk to your doctors and make sure it's okay.

Theresa's mom left the room once again and Theresa turned towards Ryan.

Theresa: You can come with us, stay…in Chino.

Ryan, who had been looking down at the floor immediately looked up at Theresa.

Ryan: I can't.

Theresa: Why?

Ryan: I'm sorry Theresa, but there is nothing left for me in Chino.

Theresa shifted her glance away from Ryan. Ryan stood up straight and began walking towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

Ryan: Goodbye Theresa.

Ryan turned again and walked out the door. As he was leaving, he ran into Theresa's Mom in the hall. He gave her a quick hug and they said their goodbyes. Ryan walked back into the waiting room and found Sandy and Marissa sitting on the couch. They both stood up when they saw him walk in.

Ryan: Let's go home.


	10. break down

Back in Newport, Marissa and Summer are sitting in Summer's room on her bed.

Summer: I can't believe she lost the baby, that's so sad.

Marissa: Yeah, it is.

Summer: On the bright side…or the slightly less dark side, your boyfriend is back…at least one of us can be happy.

Marissa: I don't know Sum, we've been back in Newport for two days and he's barely spoken to me, actually he's barely spoken to anybody.

Summer: Not even Sandy and Kirsten?

Marissa: No, I was over there yesterday, and as I was walking through the house Sandy stopped me and asked if Ryan had talked to me about everything that had happened, when I told him that he hadn't really said anything, he looked concerned and then said that Ryan hadn't talked to him or Kirsten either.

Summer: Well this is a pretty big deal. And Ryan isn't exactly "Joe – Here's – What – I'm – Thinking."

Marissa: Yeah, but every once in a while Ryan does open his mouth and actually talk to me. I just wish I could do something to help. I feel like he's got this wall up that I can't break through.

Summer: Coop…he's Ryan, he always has a wall up.

Ryan sits by himself in the Cohen kitchen sipping coffee and staring at the wall. Kirsten and Sandy entered the kitchen, but Ryan didn't notice them.

Kirsten: Morning Ryan.

Ryan turned his head and looked over at Kirsten and then at Sandy.

Sandy: Do you want some breakfast?

Ryan shook his head indicating that he wasn't hungry. Sandy poured himself a cup of coffee and went to the table to sit with Ryan.

Sandy: Are you okay?

Ryan looked over at Sandy and nodded his head up and down, and then went back to sipping his coffee and staring at the wall.

Kirsten: Sandy, can you help me with something?

Sandy: Yeah.

Kirsten led Sandy out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Kirsten: I'm really worried about him.

Sandy: Me too, I just think he needs some time. He'll pull out of this.

Kirsten: What if he doesn't.

Sandy: He will.

Kirsten gave Sandy a concerned look. The two were soon distracted by Marissa who walked in the front door.

Marissa: Hey.

Kirsten: Hi Marissa.

Marissa: How is he?

Sandy: Stoic.

Kirsten: It's hard to tell.

Marissa: Is he in the pool house?

Sandy: No, the kitchen.

Marissa walked past them and entered the kitchen, she saw Ryan sitting at the table still staring at the wall. Marissa walked over and sat down next to him at the table.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan looked over at her and cracked his half smile. The two sat in silence, Ryan was obviously not talking and Marissa didn't really feel like having a one sided conversation. Marissa got up from the table and poured herself a cup of coffee, she stood behind Ryan for a few seconds wondering if she had been better off just staying at Summer's. After a few seconds, she joined Ryan at the table once again and the two sat in silence. A few minutes later Sandy and Kirsten came back into the kitchen and joined Ryan and Marissa at the table. Marissa looked at each of them as they sat down, but Ryan didn't acknowledge them.

Kirsten: Ryan, are you okay?

Sandy: A verbal response would be nice.

Ryan looked over at Kirsten, and then back at the wall. Marissa looked over at Kirsten, they shared looks of worry and concern. The four of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever for Sandy, Kirsten and Marissa.

Ryan: (Softly) You know…

The other three at the table immediately raised their heads and looked at Ryan.

Ryan: …I don't even know if that baby was mine, and now…I'll never know. After everything I went through with the whole abortion issue…one second she's not having the baby, and the next second she is…to have complete control over the situation and make a conscience decision to have the baby, and then have that same baby ripped away from you in a situation that is completely out of your control…it's…

Kirsten: It's not easy.

Ryan: I'm going to wonder if that was my kid for the rest of my life. And I can't help thinking that if only I had been there, this never would have happened.

Marissa: Ryan, you can't be sure of that.

Ryan: Yes, I can. Eddie may have hated me, but you can hate a person and still have a certain level of respect for them. If I had been in Chino, Eddie wouldn't have laid a hand on Theresa…I know it.

Sandy: You can't blame yourself Ryan; this wasn't your fault.

Ryan bottled up again and began staring at the wall again. Sandy looked over at Kirsten who was looking at Ryan.

Ryan: Eddie's in lock up.

Sandy: What?

Ryan: I talked to Theresa yesterday, she told me. He didn't know the baby had died, so he went home thinking everything was fine, but the cops were waiting for him.

Sandy: That's good.

Kirsten: How is Theresa?

Ryan: She seemed okay, although she probably isn't. She was distant; I think I said something to her…in the hospital. I can't remember, that night is pretty much a blur.

Kirsten: What do you remember?

Ryan: I specifically remember the doctor saying they did all they could, after that…I remember thinking I had to sit down because my legs might give on me. I remember going into Theresa's room, I think I ran into her mom on the way out, and then…I remember waking up the next morning in the pool house. I don't remember leaving the hospital or the drive home…I just have this bad feeling I said something I shouldn't have…I was pretty out of it.

Marissa: Well you didn't miss anything on the ride home; nobody said anything.

Ryan: Really?

Sandy: We were all pretty out of it.

There was silence for a beat and then Ryan, who was obviously getting everything off his chest, spoke up again.

Ryan: Sometimes I think…I think I screw up everybody's life that I touch.

Kirsten: That's not true Ryan.

Ryan: Really, let's look at my accomplishments since I've been in Newport. I turned this damn town upside down when I arrived, I burned down a house, I basically broke up Marissa and Luke, which eventually led to Marissa almost dying in Mexico, Luke got shot in the arm, I've thrown so many punches I can't even keep track, there was daily detention, suspension, pending expulsion, I might have possibly knocked up a girl, and then there's Seth. Seth running away is just icing on the cake.

Sandy: Seth leaving was not your fault.

Ryan: You're kidding yourself. If I hadn't left, Seth wouldn't have left, and we all know it.

Marissa: What about the fact that you saved my life…twice.

Ryan looked over at Marissa and then looked down at the floor.

Sandy: Or what about everything you did for Seth, did for us, everything you did for this family.

Marissa: And everything you did for Luke after he found out his dad was gay. You pretty much hated him from the second you moved to town, and you pushed all of that aside, and stood by him when nobody else would.

Kirsten: What about the simple fact that you put everybody before yourself.

Ryan looked up from the floor and looked at Kirsten.

Kirsten: You do Ryan, and it is absolutely amazing and honorable. The only problem with people like that is that they always get hurt, it's inevitable. But that's you Ryan, you can't change who you are.

Sandy: It's true, the fact that you were willing to give up everything and move back to Chino with Theresa without even knowing if the baby was yours, is a perfect example of how you put everybody before yourself.

Ryan stood up from the table, walked over to the sink and rinsed out his mug. He then walked back over to the table, but didn't sit down.

Ryan: Thanks.

Ryan turned and slowly walked out to the pool house leaving Sandy, Kirsten and Marissa sitting at the table.

Sandy: Well…that went…okay.

Kirsten and Marissa just looked over at Sandy, a few seconds later Marissa got up and walked towards the pool house. Marissa thought about knocking on the door but figured Ryan wouldn't say anything; she opened the door and walked in. She found Ryan lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Marissa walked over to the bed and lay down next to him, and put her head on his shoulder.

Marissa: You okay?

Ryan: Not really.

Marissa shifted from her back to her side and put her arm across Ryan's stomach.

Marissa: Well, for the record, you didn't screw up my life…not at all…you saved it.


	11. glimmer of hope

Sandy and Kirsten were standing around the kitchen thinking about everything Ryan had said just a few hours earlier.

Sandy: He's going to be okay Kirsten.

Kirsten: I know…I don't think I've ever heard Ryan talk that much.

Sandy: Apart from screaming at Julie Cooper…I mean Nichol.

Kirsten just turned and gives Sandy a look.

Sandy: Honey, he's been cooped up in that pool house for the past two days obviously thinking that everything that happened was his fault. He's been sitting out there, not talking to anybody, building a case up against himself.

Kirsten: But he shouldn't.

Sandy: But he was, and it seems as though he finally broke down. He got it all off his chest, I think he'll be okay now.

Kirsten: I hope so.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, Kirsten stared out the window and towards the pool house. She wished she could do something, anything, to prove to Ryan that he didn't screw up everybody's life. Suddenly, the phone rang, Kirsten ran over to the receiver and picked it up.

Kirsten: (On phone) Hello.

Voice: (On phone) He – (static) – o.

Kirsten: Hello, who is this, I can't hear you.

Voice: Mo –

Kirsten: Oh my God Seth! Is that you? Hello? Hello! Seth!

The call was disconnected. Kirsten immediately turned towards Sandy who was staring at her.

Kirsten: I think that was Seth!

Sandy: What? What did he say?

Kirsten: I don't know, I could barely hear him, there was so much static, and then we got disconnected.

Sandy: Are you sure it was him?

Kirsten: Yes! Oh my God Sandy, what if he's in trouble?

Sandy: We're going to find him. I'm going to go get Ryan.

Sandy went outside to the pool house and burst through the French doors.

Sandy: Ry—

Sandy immediately stopped when he saw Marissa and Ryan asleep on the bed. For once, Marissa had her arms wrapped around Ryan. Sandy walked over to Ryan's side of the bed and shook his shoulder slightly.

Sandy: Ryan, wake up.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sandy confused.

Sandy: Seth just called.

Ryan shot straight up in bed, which of course woke Marissa up seeing as how she was using him as a pillow.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: What's going on?

Sandy: Seth just called.

Ryan: What did he say?

Sandy: Kirsten talked to him.

Ryan and Marissa got out of bed and followed Sandy into the kitchen. When they walked in they found Kirsten sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen island sobbing. Sandy immediately walked over to comfort her.

Ryan: What did he say?

Kirsten: I really don't know, I could barely hear him, there was so much static on the line. By the time I realized it was Seth, we were disconnected.

Ryan looked over at Marissa, who didn't even seem to be awake yet.

Ryan: You should call Summer, maybe he tried to call her too.

Marissa: Okay.

Marissa walked over, picked up the phone and dialed Summer's number. She let it ring for what seemed like forever, before turning the phone off and setting it down.

Marissa: She's not picking up.

Kirsten started crying again, feeling a loss of hope, when suddenly they heard the front door slam shut and a few seconds later Summer came running into the kitchen.

Summer: Oh my God, oh my God! Seth just called me!

Kirsten: He called us too, what did he say?

Summer: Okay, it was like totally hard to hear him on the phone, but I think he said something about his boat being totaled, and he's in Ta-, Ta-…Tuscany! No, that's not it. Ta -…

Ryan just looked over Summer.

Ryan: Tahiti?

Summer: Yes!! Tahiti, that's it!

Sandy: If his boat is totaled he can't get home.

Kirsten: What are we going to do?

Ryan: We're going to Tahiti.


	12. is that him?

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa and Summer all run through the airport, having little time to get to the gate before the plane took off. They arrived at the gate during final boarding, and barely made it onto the plane. Sandy and Kirsten were seated next to each other, and a few rows back, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were all sitting in the same row. Ryan, who had reached their seats first sat down next to the window, with Marissa in the middle, and Summer on the isle. Ryan stared out the window, while Marissa and Summer were chit-chatting. A few minutes later, the plane pulled back from the gate and went out to the runway. The plane made a weird creaking noise before accelerating and taking off.

Ryan: What the hell was that?

Marissa: What?

Ryan: That noise.

Summer: What's wrong with you Chino? You're acting like you've never been on a plane before.

Ryan just looked over at Summer.

Marissa: Oh, you've never been on a plane before.

Ryan shook his head and turned and looked out the window. He immediately realized the ground was getting farther and farther away.

Ryan: Oh, God.

Ryan reached over and slammed the shutter to the window down and clinched the armrests with his hands.

Marissa: It's okay Ryan, you're only 33,000 feet up in the air.

Ryan closed his eyes.

Ryan: Oh yeah, twist the knife…feels good.

Marissa smiled and leaned over and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek, and reached down and unclenched his hand from the armrest and held it in hers. Ryan was intent on keeping his eyes closed for the entire flight, but about five minutes later the entire plane shook, Ryan immediately opened his eyes and shot the window shutter up.

Marissa: You know, if you're afraid of heights, maybe you shouldn't look out the window.

Ryan: I'm just making sure the plane isn't plummeting us down towards our death.

Marissa: (Laughing a little) It's just turbulence Ryan, it's normal.

Ryan: There is nothing normal about being 33,000 feet up in the air.

Ryan reached over and closed the shutter again

Not entirely too long later Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were standing in the lobby of their hotel waiting for Sandy to return with their keys.

Sandy: All right, I got us three rooms.

Sandy passed out room keys to everybody.

Sandy: Kirsten, you and I are in 301, Marissa and Summer, you two are in 303, and Ryan, you're in 305.

Kirsten: Why don't we go up to our rooms and get settled, then we can go out and look for Seth.

Sandy: You know what, I'm going to go find the police station now; I'll catch up with you guys in a few.

Sandy handed his bag to Ryan and the rest of them took off for their rooms while Sandy headed out the front doors of the hotel. Ryan dropped Sandy's bag off in Kirsten's room before walking down the hall to his. Ryan opened the door and walked in, there was a nice view of the ocean out his window and two full size beds. Ryan set his stuff down on one of the beds and walked around his room when suddenly there was a knock on his door. Ryan walked over to the door and opened it.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa walked past Ryan and into the room. Ryan closed the door and turned towards her, she was standing next to the window. Ryan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Marissa turned around in Ryan's arms so she was facing him. Ryan leaned down and kissed her, something they hadn't been doing much of over the past couple days.

Marissa: Mmm, I missed this.

Ryan smiled at her and the two let go of each other. Ryan walked over to his bag and picked up one of the two room keys that Sandy had given him. Ryan returned to Marissa and slipped it into her pocket without her noticing.

Ryan: I think we should head down to the dock and see if we can find Seth.

Marissa: Okay, let's get Summer before we go.

Ryan and Marissa picked up Summer and told Kirsten they were going to the dock. About ten minutes later they were walking up a pier looking for either Seth, or Seth's boat, but so far they were having no luck. Out of nowhere, Summer let out a yell.

Summer: Oh my God, is that him?


	13. no luck

Summer: Oh my God, is that him?

Ryan and Marissa looked over at Summer.

Ryan: Who?

Summer: Him! Right there!

Summer points across a crowd of people and Ryan and Marissa see a tall skinny kid with black curly hair. The three of them immediately start running down the pier towards him yelling out Seth's name. Ryan got to him first and grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Ryan: Seth!

Kid: Get your hands off of me, who the hell is Seth?

Ryan taking a look at the kid's face suddenly realized that it wasn't Seth and removed his hand from his arm. Summer and Marissa caught up with Ryan and also realized the kid wasn't Seth.

Ryan: Oh, sorry. I thought you were somebody else. Sorry.

Kid: Yeah, right.

The kid turned around and continued walking down the pier. Ryan looked over at Summer and Marissa.

Ryan: Sorry Summer, I thought it was him too.

Summer: Yeah.

Summer looked down at the ground, and Marissa put an arm around her.

Marissa: It's okay Sum; we'll find him.

Ryan: Come on; let's keep looking.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer turned and continued to walk up the pier in what seemed like a never ending search for their friend. A few hours later, the three of them walked in the front doors of the hotel lobby and found Sandy and Kirsten sitting on one of the couches. The kids joined them on the couch and sat down looking defeated.

Sandy: Any luck?

Ryan: No.

Summer: We found a kid who looked like Seth but…

Ryan: What about you?

Sandy: No luck either.

Kirsten: Well it's getting late; I think we should all just go to bed and try again tomorrow.

Kirsten, Summer and Marissa slowly got up and headed towards their room. Ryan and Sandy sat on the couch watching them go and then looked at each other.

Ryan: What did the cops say?

Sandy: Not much…they aren't going to find him, he's just going to slip through the cracks.

Ryan: No he won't, we'll find him.

Sandy: We better.

Ryan: This island isn't very big, he's here somewhere.

Sandy: Yeah, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow kid.

Sandy got up and left Ryan sitting alone in the hotel lobby. Ryan sat thinking about Seth for about ten minutes before he got up and went to his room. Ryan entered his room and immediately crashed down on the bed. Ryan lay there staring up at the ceiling wondering if Marissa had found the key to his room he had slipped her earlier. After a few minutes Ryan got up and stripped down to his boxers and wife beater and crawled back into bed, slid under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

Marissa lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She was toying with the idea of going to Ryan's room, but wasn't sure if she should. Marissa looked over at Summer who was sleeping in her bed. In an instant, Marissa got out of bed and grabbed Ryan's key. She slipped out of the room quietly as to not wake Summer, and walked down the hall to Ryan's room. Marissa slid the key into the door and slowly opened it and stepped inside. The room was dark; she looked over at the bed and saw Ryan asleep under the covers. Marissa smiled at herself because he looked so peaceful. She slowly walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and slipped into bed and nestled up next to Ryan. Ryan who sensed movement next to him in bed, slowly opened his eyes.

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: Hi.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and wrapped his arms around her.

Ryan: You found your key.

Marissa: You know, I spent about five minutes outside my door trying to figure out why my key wouldn't open the door…and then I realized, I had two keys.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, the happy couple had an unsurprisingly longer make out session than usual before falling asleep in each others arms.


	14. lost

The following morning Ryan and Marissa lay in bed sleeping. Ryan shifted on the bed and slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was Marissa, which made him smile. Ryan leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head and then lay his head back down on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. A few minutes later, there was a loud knock on Ryan's door. Ryan, who hadn't completely fallen back to sleep, opened his eyes.

Sandy was standing outside of Ryan's room pounding on his door.

Sandy: (Through the door) Ryan! Wake up!

Sandy's yelling through the door woke Marissa up who looked over at Ryan.

Marissa: Um…this is not good.

Ryan: Quick, go in the bathroom.

Marissa jumped out of bed and ran over to the bathroom while Sandy was still pounding on the door. Ryan got out of bed and walked over to the door. He waited till Marissa was out of sight and then opened the door to his room.

Ryan: What's up Sandy?

Sandy: The police called, a guy matching Seth's description was seen this morning, if we get over there now we might catch him.

Ryan: Okay, give me five minutes to get ready; I'll meet you downstairs.

Sandy: That's fine; I'm going to go wake up Summer and Marissa.

Ryan: (Quickly) Oh that's okay, I'll do it.

Sandy gave Ryan a weird look and nodded his head and walked toward the elevator. Ryan stepped back and closed the door and took a deep breath. Marissa popped her head out of the bathroom.

Marissa: Are we clear?

Ryan: Yeah…Sandy said…

Marissa: I heard him, that's great.

Ryan: Yeah, I gotta get ready.

Marissa: Yeah, me too, I'll go wake up Summer.

Ryan: Thanks.

Marissa headed for the door, but Ryan turned and grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her into a kiss. After a few seconds they let up, and Ryan let his forehead rest on Marissa's.

Ryan: Hi.

Marissa just smiled at him, after a few seconds she opened the door and stepped out into the hall and walked to her room. Ryan quickly got dressed and went downstairs to meet Sandy in the lobby.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting in the lobby on the couch anxiously waiting to leave and find their son. Ryan walked out of the elevator and up to Sandy and Kirsten.

Kirsten: Morning Ryan.

Ryan: Morning.

Sandy: Where are the girls?

Ryan: They should be down soon.

A few minutes later, Marissa and Summer came walking out of the elevator and towards Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan.

Sandy: Come on, I've got a cab waiting outside.

The five of them quickly walked outside and pilled into the car. The cab took off and about ten minutes later they arrived in front of a small restaurant. Everybody got out of the car and immediately searched the area with their eyes.

Sandy: He was spotted around here.

Ryan: Maybe we should split up, meet back here in an hour.

Sandy: Sounds good.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer walked off in one direction while Sandy and Kirsten went the other way. After about half an hour of walking around the area where Seth, or at least somebody that looked like Seth had been seen, the three teens were beginning to lose hope.

Summer: Are we walking in circles?

Marissa: I don't think so.

Summer: I don't feel like we're getting anywhere.

Ryan had begun asking people in the area if anybody had seen a tall skinny kid with dark curly hair, but he wasn't having any luck. The three continued walking searching the area with their eyes desperately. Summer was walking in front of Ryan and Marissa.

Ryan: (Turning towards Marissa) This is beginning to feel hopeless.

Marissa: I know. It must be horrible for Summer.

Ryan: What about Sandy and Kirsten, they are going through hell.

Marissa: Yeah.

Suddenly they looked up and saw Summer who had stopped dead in her tracks.

Marissa: What's wrong Sum?

Marissa looked at Summer who had a tear running down her cheek, she didn't respond to Marissa, she kept staring off into the distance. Marissa followed her look and realized she was staring at Seth.

Seth was standing with his back to them with a tall blonde on his arm. Seth turned towards the tall blonde and said something to her, they both laughed and then Seth leaned in and gave the tall blonde a big hug.

Summer: Oh my God.


	15. and found

Summer immediately turned and started running away. Marissa turned to Ryan and gave him a concerned look.

Ryan: Go after her, I'll get Seth.

Marissa nodded and started running after Summer, Ryan watched her go and then turned back towards Seth who was still standing with the tall blonde. Ryan snapped out of his daze and ran towards Seth.

Ryan: Seth!!

Seth, recognizing the voice immediately turned and saw Ryan running towards him.

Seth: Ryan?

Ryan approached Seth and looked at him, then looked over at the tall blonde, and then looked back at Seth again.

Seth: Come to rescue me huh?

Ryan: Something like that.

Ryan looked over at the tall blonde again.

Seth: Oh, sorry, Ryan, this is Andrea; Andrea, this is my brother Ryan.

Andrea: Hi Ryan, nice to meet you.

Ryan: Hey.

There was awkward silence between the three of them for a couple seconds.

Ryan: Look, after you called us everybody came here to try and find you.

Seth: My parents are here?

Ryan: Yeah, your parents, me, Marissa and…Summer.

Seth: Summer's here! Where is she?

Marissa was chasing Summer down the street yelling her name and trying to get her stop. Eventually, Marissa caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

Marissa: Summer; wait.

Summer: Why should I, I flew all the way to Tahiti to find him and he's here with another girl.

Marissa: You don't know that Sum, maybe it's nothing.

Summer: That didn't look like nothing to me.

Marissa: Come on Sum, just talk to him; let him explain.

Summer: I don't want to hear anything he has to say. I've been worried sick over him running away, I thought I might never see him again, and now I see he's running around Tahiti with some girl. I can't believe I've been shedding actual tears over him…again!

Marissa: Okay, well why don't we just go back to the hotel?

Summer: Yeah.

Ryan stood looking at Seth, he wasn't sure what to tell him about Summer.

Seth: Ryan! Where is Summer?

Ryan: She saw you and Andrea together and ran in the other direction.

Seth: What!

Ryan: Well what did you expect man?

Ryan looked over at Andrea and then back at Seth. Seth was staring at Ryan and then looked over at Andrea.

Seth: It's not what it looks like man.

Ryan: Don't tell me; tell your girlfriend.

Summer and Marissa walked in the front doors of the hotel and found Sandy and Kirsten in the lobby. Summer ran right past them and went to the elevator to go up to her room. Marissa stopped in front of Sandy and Kirsten.

Marissa: We found him.

Kirsten: Really, where is he?

Marissa: Ryan's got him.

Sandy: Are they coming back here?

Marissa: Um…I don't know.

Kirsten: What's wrong with Summer?

Marissa: Seth was…well…he was with another girl when we found him.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at Marissa somewhat confused.

Marissa: I don't know what's going on…probably nothing, but Summer is not happy.

Kirsten: No, I don't imagine she would be.

Marissa: Right, so I'm going to go check on her. Don't worry; I'm sure Ryan will bring him back here soon.

Marissa took off for the elevators and went up to her room to be with Summer. Sandy and Kirsten watched her go and then turned to each other.

Sandy: It's okay honey; he's safe now.

Kirsten: Thank God.

Sandy: I can't believe this is over.

Kirsten: It won't be over till I see him.


	16. explanation

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting on the couch in the lobby anxiously waiting for Seth to walk through the door. After about ten minutes of waiting, they saw Seth and Ryan walk through the door. Kirsten immediately stood up and ran over to Seth.

Kirsten: Seth!

Kirsten wrapped her arms around her son, tears rolling down her face.

Seth: I'm okay mom.

After a few minutes Kirsten let go of Seth and Sandy had his turn hugging his kid.

Sandy: Don't ever do this again.

Seth: I won't.

After a few minutes Sandy let go of his son and the fully reassembled family walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sandy: So, son, I heard you picked up a girl here in Tahiti.

Seth: More like she picked me up.

Sandy: Okay…explain.

Seth: The wind was getting rough out at sea, it ripped my sail and I lost control of the boat. I crashed into these rocks and was stranded for about a day and a half. Eventually I saw another boat and flagged it down, it was Andrea. She picked me up and brought me here, she lives in Tahiti, so she pretty much took me in. But it's not what you guys think…or what Summer thinks, for that matter.

Kirsten: So where is this mystery girl?

Seth: I'm pretty sure she went home.

Ryan: (Interrupting) Speaking of which, I'm going to go up to my room, I'll see you guys later.

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth nodded and Ryan walked toward the elevators and went up to his room. Sandy and Kirsten immediately returned their attention to Seth.

Sandy: Where is your boat?

Seth: Ah, Summer Breeze is a casualty. We had nothing to tow the boat back in with so I said my goodbyes to her, and I left her out at sea.

Kirsten: I'm just glad your safe, God only knows what would have happened if she hadn't come along.

Seth: Look, I'm really sorry guys…I just didn't know what do.

Kirsten: I just wish you would have talked to us.

Seth: I didn't feel like I could talk to anybody.

Sandy: Well, consider this your one get out of jail free card. Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, you'll stay with Ryan, room 305.

Seth: Okay, thanks.

Seth got up and walked toward the elevators, Sandy and Kirsten watched him go; feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders. Seth walked down the hall and found room 305 and walked in, he found Ryan sitting on the bed.

Seth: Hey man.

Ryan: Hey.

Seth: Thanks…you know…for coming to get me.

Ryan: You're my brother man; I had no choice.

Ryan and Seth smiled at each other.

Ryan: Did you talk to Summer?

Seth: No; not yet.

Ryan: What are you waiting for?

Seth: What room is she in?

Ryan: 303.

Seth got up and left the room and walked down the hall to Summer and Marissa's room, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marissa opened the door.

Marissa: Hey Seth.

Seth: Hey.

Marissa: I'm glad you're okay.

Seth: Thanks. Is Summer –

Summer: (From inside the room) Go away!

Marissa: You know what, I'm staying out of this one; I'll be with Ryan.

Marissa walked out of the room and left the door standing open, Seth tried to walk in but Summer immediately got up and walked over to the door and blocked his way.

Seth: Summer, please, just let me explain.

Summer: I'm not interested Seth!

Summer slammed the door in Seth's face, and walked over and sat on the bed. Seth stood outside the door, he tried the doorknob but it was locked.

Seth: (Yelling through the door) Summer, it's not what you think!

No response from inside the room.

Seth: (Yelling through the door) Summer…Summer!

Still no response, eventually Seth gave up and walked back to his room. Seth opened the door and walked in on Ryan and Marissa sitting on the bed making out.

Seth: Ah, the two of you look chummy, glad to see you've reverted back to your former state.

Ryan and Marissa parted and looked at Seth and smiled a little bit.

Ryan: So any luck with Summer?

Seth: Nope, it's like Vegas all over again…except, you know, without the prostitutes.

Marissa: Prostitutes…

Ryan: Uh…

Marissa just looked over at Ryan waiting for his response.

Ryan: It's…uh…it's kinda a…long story.

Marissa: Really, cause I've got time.

Seth: (Interrupting) So, Ryan…how's Theresa, the baby?

Ryan: (Looking down at the floor) Theresa lost the baby.

Seth: Oh man, what happened?

Ryan: Eddie hit her; she had a miscarriage.

Seth: Wow, I'm really sorry man.

Ryan: Thanks.

Seth: So did you ever figure out who the father was?

Ryan: No.

Seth: Wow, I thought I had problems.

Marissa: Speaking of which, who was the girl on your arm?

Seth: Andrea, she picked me up and brought me to Tahiti.

Marissa: Picked you up from where?

Seth: Also a long story.

Marissa: Right, so I think I'm going to go check on Summer…but Ryan, we're talking about his later.

Marissa gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Seth turned towards Ryan.

Seth: Sorry man, I didn't mean to salt your game.


	17. dinner and dessert

A few hours later Ryan and Seth met up with Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa and Summer in the lobby to go out to dinner. Both boys walked into the lobby not really knowing what their respective girlfriends were going to say…or do to them. Ryan looked over at Marissa who seemed to be comforting Summer who was obviously not doing well at the sight of Seth.

Sandy: Let's go eat.

Everybody got up and started to follow Sandy. Marissa left Summer's side and walked over to Ryan.

Marissa: So…you're off the hook.

Ryan: That's…good.

Marissa: Summer told me the story about the prostitute in Vegas.

Ryan: Oh…you know we didn't know…

Marissa: (Smiling) Yeah, I know…it's kinda funny actually.

Ryan: At the time; not really very funny.

Marissa and Ryan smiled at each other and continued following everybody else down the street toward the restaurant.

Marissa: I've come to the conclusion that we have to get Summer and Seth back together.

Ryan: Okay, do you have a plan?

Marissa: Not at the moment, but if they don't get back together then I have to give my key back…and I don't want to give my key back.

Ryan looked down at Marissa and smiled.

Ryan: Technically that is Seth's key.

Marissa: Okay, so we need to get them alone together.

Ryan: What good is that going to do if Summer won't listen to him.

Marissa: I'll handle Summer.

A few minutes later they all arrived at the restaurant and sat down to eat. The dinner was awkward and silent. Sandy and Kirsten tried to make small talk with the kids but nobody was biting. Nobody brought up the topic of Andrea, or any of the other controversial topics that had occurred over the past month. About an hour later, they all stood up and exited the restaurant. After dinner Marissa convinced the teens to come with her to the ice cream shop down the street while Sandy and Kirsten went back to the hotel. Marissa and Summer were walking a few feet in front of Ryan and Seth.

Marissa: So you gotta talk to him Sum.

Summer: No I don't.

Back a few feet, at around the same time.

Ryan: So are you going to talk to Summer?

Seth: Yeah…although to tell you the truth I fear for my life man. What if she slips into another one of her rage blackouts?

Ryan: You could take her.

Seth turned towards Ryan and gave him an uneasy look.

Up the street a few feet.

Marissa: Yeah you do Sum, let him explain.

Summer: I don't know Coop, maybe…I could always stab him with a fork if I don't like what he says.

It's Marissa's turn to portray an uneasy look.

Summer: Rage blackouts…

A few minutes later they arrive at the ice cream shop and all walk in. Summer immediately goes up to the counter to order. Marissa steps back, and stands next to Ryan and Seth. Seth, was soon distracted by the free samples of ice cream, and Marissa grabs Ryan's hand and leads him out the door.

Ryan: What about,,,?

Marissa: Now they're alone, and…we're alone.

Ryan: I didn't really want ice cream anyway.

Marissa: (Smiling) Me either.

The happy couple made sure Summer and Seth hadn't noticed they were gone and then took off down the street hand in hand. Meanwhile back in the ice cream shop, Summer was talking a mile a minute, but nobody but Seth was there to listen.

Summer: …Coop, are you listening…Coop.

Summer turned around and saw no Coop, no Ryan…just a Seth.

Summer: Cohen.

Seth: Ah, she speaks.

Summer got her ice cream and sat down at a table, a few minutes later, Seth followed.

Seth: Summer, I'm sorry, but it's not what you think.

Summer: Really, cause I'm thinking even this plastic fork could cause you bodily harm.

Seth: (Mumbling to himself) I told Ryan about the rage blackouts.

Summer: What!

Seth: (Quickly) Nothing.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Seth spoke up.

Seth: Summer, I crashed my boat and was stranded, Andrea was out sailing and she picked me up in her boat, and brought me to Tahiti.

Summer: What do you want me to do thank her?

Seth: At least acknowledge the fact that she might have saved my life. Besides, if I was interested in Andrea then why would I have called you?

Summer opened her mouth like she was about to say something and then quickly closed it.

Meanwhile, back to Ryan and Marissa…the happy couple is sitting in the sand down at the beach. Marissa is sitting between Ryan's legs and Ryan has his arms wrapped around her. They aren't speaking much, just staring out at the ocean and enjoying each other's company.

Marissa: So do you think they're making out yet.

Ryan: (Looking down at his watch) Five more minutes.

Marissa smiled and then leaned up and kissed him. After a few minutes they let up, to catch their breath. Ryan let his chin rest on Marissa's shoulder and pulled her closer.

Ryan: You remember when you told me we should spend this whole summer trying to be as normal as possible?

Marissa: Yeah…not really working so far.

Ryan: Well, assuming we get off this damn island in one piece…and Summer doesn't kill Seth, I think we should give it a shot.

Marissa: I'm in.

Back at the ice cream shop Seth and Summer are still sitting across from each other at the table.

Seth: Summer, I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry that all I left you with was a note, but I meant everything I said in it. I do love you, and nothing has changed, and…

Summer: (Interrupting) Cohen.

Seth: …and I'm sorry you saw me with Andrea…

Summer: (Interrupting) Cohen.

Seth: …but that was nothing and…

Summer: Seth!

Seth: Huh?

Summer: You really need to learn when to shut up.

Summer leaned over the table and grabbed Seth's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds they let up.

Summer: I love you too.

Seth: What?

Summer: I love you too.

Seth smiled and kissed her again.


	18. good to be home

Ryan and Marissa are still sitting out on the beach, it had been about forty-five minutes since they had left Seth and Summer in the ice cream shop.

Marissa: You ready to go back to the hotel?

Ryan: You're room or mine?

Marissa smiled and the two stood up and started walking back to the hotel. About ten minutes later they walked through the doors and into the lobby, they immediately walked over to the elevators and went up to the room. Ryan slid his key into the door and slowly opened it. The happy couple entered the room and found yet another happy couple lying on what was Ryan's bed, making out.

Ryan: Aw man, that's my bed!

Summer and Seth immediately parted looking somewhat embarrassed that their friends walked in on them.

Marissa: That didn't take very long.

Seth: What can I say, I guess I just…

Summer: Cohen! Remember what I said about shutting up.

Seth: Right.

Marissa and Ryan laughed at Seth and Summer.

Ryan: You know what…you two stay here, we'll go in Marissa's room.

Seth: Yes good idea, bye!

Ryan and Marissa turned and walked back out the door. A few seconds later they were sitting on Marissa's bed.

Marissa: So it looks like our plan to have a normal summer will work out.

Ryan just looked over at Marissa.

Marissa: Yeah…probably not.

Ryan: Well…we can try.

Marissa: Yes…we can.

Marissa leaned over and started to kiss Ryan. Ryan lay back on the bed and Marissa lay on top of him, continuing to kiss. After a little while Ryan and Marissa let up and Marissa lay her head on Ryan's chest. They lay in silence for a little while, until Ryan broke the silence.

Ryan: So, how has life been living with your mom and Caleb?

Marissa: You mean life in the dragon's lair?

Marissa looked up at Ryan and Ryan smiled at her.

Marissa: It's weird. My mom is trying to be all buddy buddy with me, and Caleb…well Caleb is never around.

Ryan: Really.

Marissa: Yeah, I think something is going on with him…that or he's just avoiding my mother.

Ryan: Can't see why he'd want to do that.

Marissa: You know, I think Seth's sarcasm is wearing off on you.

Ryan: (Smiling) Maybe a little bit.

Marissa leaned up and kissed Ryan again, Ryan wrapped his arms around her and the happy couple soon fell asleep. The next morning Marissa woke up in Ryan's arms, a smile immediately appeared on her face.

Summer: God, look at the two of you…you look so…cute.

Marissa immediately raised her head from the pillow.

Marissa: Summer? What are you doing in here?

Summer: This is my room too ya know.

Ryan who heard voices slowly opened his eyes and saw that Marissa was awake and looking over his shoulder.

Ryan: Morning.

Marissa: (Looking down at Ryan smiling) Hi.

Summer: Morning Ryan!

Ryan turned in bed slightly and looked over at Summer. Summer smiled at him and waved, Ryan immediately turned back towards Marissa and buried his head in Marissa's neck.

Ryan: (Speaking softly so only Marissa could hear) It's too early to deal with Summer.

Marissa laughed a little bit, and looked down at Ryan.

Summer: What are you laughing at?

Marissa: Nothing. What are you doing?

Summer: Packing, we are leaving today.

Marissa nodded and tried to get out of bed but Ryan wouldn't let her move.

Marissa: Ryan, I have to get up.

Ryan: No you don't.

Ryan pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her.

Marissa: Ryan.

Ryan groaned a little bit and eventually let go of Marissa. Marissa gave him a kiss and got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Summer: So Ryan, what's up?

Ryan looked over at Summer and then rolled onto his side with his back to Summer and pulled the covers up over his head. A few minutes later Marissa came out of the bathroom and saw Summer packing and Ryan buried under the covers in bed.

Summer: Your boyfriend is grouchy in the morning.

Marissa: Not usually.

About an hour later Ryan was downstairs loading everybody's bag's into the back of an airport shuttle, and soon after that they all piled in and went to the airport to head home. A couple hours later their plane landed in Newport and the group walked out of the airport.

Seth: Smell that fresh beach air.

Ryan: Seth, we just got back from Tahiti, the whole place is a beach.

Seth: You know what Ryan…

Ryan: What?

Seth: It's good to be home.


	19. business as usual

It's about a week later and everybody is slowly settling back into Newport. There hadn't been much going on, and everybody was trying to take it easy. But it's been said before, things in Newport only appear casual.

It's evening in Newport Beach and Ryan is sitting in the pool house reading Seth's comic books. Sandy and Kirsten had decided to have dinner out that night, and Seth had gone over to Summer's hours earlier. It was rare when Ryan had the house all to himself, he thought about calling Marissa, but then his thoughts were disrupted by the phone ringing. Ryan looked over at the phone and then reached over and picked it up.

Ryan: (On phone) Hello?

Marissa: (On phone) Hey.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: What's going on?

Ryan: Well, Sandy and Kirsten are having dinner, Seth is at Summer's and I'm sitting in the pool house.

Marissa laughed a little into the phone, which made Ryan smile.

Ryan: So you coming over?

Marissa: Ten minutes.

About half an hour later Marissa's Jeep pulled up outside the Cohen house. Marissa got out of the car and made her way around the back of the house, Marissa noticed one light on in the pool house. She walked up to the pool house and slowly opened the door. Marissa stepped inside and found Ryan fast asleep on his bed with an open comic book laying across his chest. Marissa walked over to the bed and lay down next to Ryan, and shook his shoulder a little bit.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa shook his shoulder again.

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan woke up and shot up in bed. Marissa still had her hand on his arm, Ryan looked down at the hand and followed the arm up to find Marissa at the end of it.

Ryan: Oh, hey.

Marissa: How was your nap?

Ryan: Um…good…what took you so long?

Marissa: Well it took me a little while to get dressed…

Ryan looked over at Marissa laying on his bed and scanned her head to toe.

Ryan: Well, you look…

Marissa: (Interrupting) But you were asleep.

Ryan cracked his half smile and leaned in towards Marissa.

Ryan: I'm awake now.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa and she pulled Ryan down on top of her. The two spent the rest of the evening in the pool house, oblivious to the rest of the world. At about 2:30am, Marissa decided, contrary to Ryan's persistent questioning asking her to stay, that it would probably be best if she went back home.

Ryan walked into the kitchen from the pool house, it was about 11:30am, he didn't usually sleep this late, but he had been out late with Marissa, or…in late with Marissa the night before. Ryan found Sandy sitting in the kitchen when he walked in.

Sandy: Morning.

Ryan nodded at Sandy and walked past him to get a cup of coffee and a box of cereal. Ryan stood leaning against the kitchen counter eating dry cereal and sipping his coffee. They both stood in silence for a while eating their breakfast.

Ryan: Not going to work today?

Sandy: No, I am.

Ryan went back to eating his cereal. Ryan sensed that something was bothering Sandy, but also figured that he wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

Ryan: Kirsten at work?

Sandy: Yeah, she'll be home late, so you and Seth are on your own for dinner tonight.

All of a sudden Seth barged into the kitchen wearing his "have you hugged my shirt today" t-shirt.

Seth: What about dinner?

Sandy: Your mom and I have to work, so you and Ryan will have to order in.

Seth: You mean mom won't be able to dial for us.

Ryan and Sandy both looked over at Seth who went from laughing at his joke to walking over to the fridge and acting like he was looking for something. Ryan finished drinking his coffee and put his mug in the sink.

Seth: How about we get our girls and go out to dinner tonight?

Ryan: Yeah man, I was thinking about heading over to Marissa's now.

Seth: Cool.

Sandy: So how are things with you and Marissa?

Seth: Ah, yes post Theresa.

Ryan: They're…good.

Sandy: Glad to hear it.

Sandy shifted his glance over towards Seth.

Sandy: How about you son.

Seth: Good.

Sandy: Just good.

Seth: All Ryan said was good.

Sandy looked over at Ryan and then looked back at Seth.

Seth: Enough said.

Ryan exited the kitchen and walked back out to the pool house to get changed and go over to Marissa's.


	20. empty bottles

A little while later, Ryan pulled into the huge driveway of Caleb and Julie's house. Ryan knocked on the door twice and stood outside for about ten minutes before just walking into the house. Ryan slowly stepped into the house hoping he wouldn't run into Julie. Ryan made a quick scan of the house and didn't see anybody around. Ryan made his way over to the stairs and walked up them, and then down the hall to Marissa's door. Ryan opened the door slowly and stepped in Marissa's room scanning with his eyes to find Marissa, but he couldn't. Ryan took another step and closed the door behind him, still looking for Marissa. Finally, he found her standing with her back to him out on her balcony. Ryan quietly made his way through the room, around all the boxes and out onto the balcony. Ryan came up behind Marissa and put his hands on her hips.

Ryan: Hi.

Marissa smiled and reached down and put her hands on his and wrapped his arms around her, and leaned back into him.

Marissa: Hi.

Ryan let his chin rest on her shoulder and the two stood out on the balcony for quite a while in silence. Ryan raised his head and stared out at the ocean and then turned his head and looked at Marissa.

Ryan: Nice view.

Marissa turned her head towards Ryan and smiled at him. Ryan leaned in and kissed her, and after a while the happy couple let up.

Ryan: So where is everybody?

Marissa: They aren't downstairs?

Ryan: I don't think so, I knocked but nobody answered so I just walked in.

Marissa: I thought my mom was home.

Ryan shrugged and Marissa brushed it off not wanting to put too much thought into it. Marissa unwrapped Ryan's arms from around her and walked back into her bedroom, Ryan was soon to follow. Marissa walked into her closet while Ryan walked around Marissa's room.

Ryan: Are you ever going to unpack?

Marissa: (From inside her closet) Maybe.

Ryan just smiled a little bit and continued walking around the room.

Marissa: (From closet) Do you want to go to lunch?

Ryan: Yeah su-

Ryan was stopped when something shinny caught his eye; Ryan stepped between boxes and leaned down to find an empty bottle of vodka laying by Marissa's bed. Ryan picked up the bottle and held it in his hand.

Marissa: (From closet) So where do you want to go?

Ryan slowly placed the empty bottle of vodka in plain sight on Marissa's nightstand, and started walking towards the door.

Ryan: You know what, I can't…sorry.

Ryan quickly slipped out her door and walked as fast as he could out of the house and down to the car. Meanwhile, Marissa who hadn't heard the last things Ryan said, stepped out of the closet with two dresses in each hand expecting to find Ryan, but he wasn't there. Marissa heard a car start and walked over to the balcony in enough time to see the Cohen's Range Rover speeding out of the driveway. A confused Marissa turned back towards her room wondering what had happened. It was then that Marissa spotted the empty bottle of vodka sitting on her nightstand.

Ryan walked into the front doors of the house and found Summer and Seth sitting on the couch playing video games.

Seth: Hey man, do you want to join us?

Ryan shook his head and walked past Summer and Seth, through the kitchen and into the pool house. Summer turned to look at Seth.

Summer: What's up with him?

Ryan sat in the pool house not knowing what to think. Ryan knew Marissa had been through a lot, but he thought that after everything she wouldn't turn to alcohol as a way to solve her problems. Ryan suddenly thought that maybe he should have given her time to explain, time to tell him what was going on, time to explain. Ryan wasn't ready to have to worry about Marissa and her drinking problems again.

Marissa, who was out the door about five minutes after Ryan had left and she had spotted the bottle on her nightstand, was pulling into the Cohen driveway. Marissa walked through the front doors and found Summer and Seth sitting on the couch playing video games.

Summer: Hey Coop! You want to play?

Marissa shook her head and walked past the two and straight out to the pool house.

Seth: Okay, something's going on.

Summer: Definitely.

Marissa walked out to the pool house and opened the door only to find Ryan sitting with his head in his hands at the foot of his bed. Ryan, who didn't look up when the door opened slowly said something that Marissa couldn't hear.

Ryan: I said, go away Seth!

Marissa: Ryan.

Ryan immediately stood up from the bed and looked at Marissa. Marissa jumped a little when Ryan stood up, she wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Ryan was in no mood for talking and slowly turned his back on Marissa and walked to the other end of the room. Marissa stood watching him walk away from her and felt completely hopeless.

Marissa: Ryan, please, just let me…

Ryan: Just go.

Marissa: But…

Ryan: Go.

Tears formed in Marissa's eyes and she slowly turned and ran out of the pool house. Ryan walked over to the French doors and closed them slowly. Ryan then returned to the bed and sat down once again. A million things were running through his head. Why hadn't he just let her talk? Why hadn't he just listened? Suddenly Ryan stood up, and ran outside the side of the house to the driveway. Ryan was just in time to see Marissa's silver Jeep turn out of the driveway and onto the street to drive away. Ryan stood in the driveway staring out at the street while Marissa drove away.


	21. insider information

Marissa got to the stop sign at the corner and was looking back thinking, "was that Ryan?" She wasn't sure he had run outside but she thought she saw him. Questions were soon filling her head, but she wasn't sure what to think. All Marissa knew was that she had to find out some way to explain to Ryan what had happened, and she had to get him to listen.

Marissa drove back to her house and ran into Caleb heading out the front door as she was heading inside.

Caleb: Oh, hello Marissa.

Marissa: Caleb.

Caleb: Your mother and I are planning dinner tonight, around seven; you'll be there?

Marissa: I guess.

Marissa walked into the house as Caleb watched her go and then turned back towards his car and drove off to work. Marissa made it inside of her room without running into her mother. Marissa walked in and immediately saw the bottle still sitting in the same place. Marissa walked over to it and grabbed it off the table; she then walked out onto the balcony and threw it as hard as she could off her balcony. Marissa stood still until she heard the sounds of glass breaking in the distance. Marissa then slowly walked back into her room and eventually crashed down on the bed in tears.

The following morning Ryan and Seth sat at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Seth: Come on man, you're brooding…something happened.

Ryan just shot a look at Seth.

Seth: All right man, don't talk about it.

Seth stood up and walked to the kitchen island and picked out the Arts and Leisure section of the L.A. Times and sat back down at the table with Ryan and began to read. After about five minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door. Ryan stood up and walked over to the sink, he rinsed off his dishes and placed them in the sink and then walked out the side doors towards the pool house. Seth, who thought Ryan had got up to get the door was suddenly distracted from his paper when he saw Ryan walk out the doors. About a second later there was another knock on the door, and Seth looked over towards the door and then back out at the pool house again. Seth slowly stood up and folded his paper and placed it on the table and then made his way over to the door and opened it.

Seth: Oh, hey Marissa.

Marissa: Hey.

Seth: Ryan's out back…

Marissa: (Interrupting) Actually…I…um…

Seth gave her a concerned look.

Marissa: Are you guys going to the…

Seth: Party? Yeah.

Marissa: Ryan…

Seth: (Interrupting) I'm pretty sure he's going.

Marissa opened her mouth like she was going to say something again, and then just smiled at Seth.

Marissa: Thanks.

Marissa turned to walk back down the driveway towards her car. Seth who had been watching her trying to figure out what was going on between her and Ryan, suddenly remembered something.

Seth: Hey Marissa.

Marissa turned and looked towards Seth.

Marissa: What's up?

Seth: Well, I…um, I just wanted to apologize actually.

Seth paused for a second and Marissa just looked at him.

Seth: For what I said to you before the wedding, I was just pissed off and…

Marissa: Seth…it's okay.

Seth: You know what, it's really not. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry.

Marissa: Well, thank you Seth.

Seth just smiled and gave a nod of his head.

Marissa: So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

Seth: Yeah…I'll uh…try to make sure Ryan goes.

Marissa smiled and got into her Jeep and pulled down the driveway.


	22. recon

Later that day Seth and Ryan were sitting in the living room playing video games and Summer and Marissa were sitting up in Marissa's room.

Seth: (Between ninja kicks) So are you going to tell me what happened with you Marissa?

Ryan quickly chopped Seth's head off in the game.

Seth: What was that for man!

Ryan: Why do you think this has anything to do with Marissa?

Seth: Oh, I don't know, maybe due to the fact that she came over earlier and didn't want to see you.

Ryan: What?

Seth: (Lost in thought, and talking to himself) Although she did probably want to see him, so it would be more like couldn't, or maybe wouldn't…

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Huh?

Ryan just looked at him.

Seth: Dude, she wanted to know if you were going to that party thing tomorrow.

Ryan sat looking at the TV, which was now playing a demo for the game they were playing.

Seth: Come on man, what happened?

Meanwhile across town in Caleb and Julie's massive castle, Summer and Marissa were still sitting in Marissa's room.

Summer: So…he's just like, not talking to you.

Marissa: Pretty much.

Summer: Well, what happened?

Marissa looked away from Summer and stared out her French doors towards the ocean. Summer looked at Marissa confused.

Summer: Coop?

Marissa: It's just…it's…

Marissa was interrupted by Summer's phone ringing. Summer who was looking at Marissa reached down and picked up her cell phone. Summer looked down and saw that the caller ID read Seth.

Summer: (On phone) Hey.

Seth: (On phone) Hey.

Summer stood up from the bed and walked over towards the balcony.

Seth: Where are you?

Summer: Marissa's.

Seth: Really, did she tell you what's going on?

Summer: With what?

Seth: Her and Ryan.

Summer: Oh I don't know; I'm trying to figure it out.

Seth: Me too…so what are you doing later?

Summer: Probably hanging out with you playing video games.

Seth: Music to my ears, I'll see you later.

Summer: Bye.

Summer turned back into the room and saw Marissa hadn't moved.

Summer: So I'm going over to Cohen's in a little while, do you want to come?

Marissa: I don't know Sum.

Summer: Come on Coop, what else are you going to do?

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor.

About an hour later Summer was knocking at the Cohen's front door. Seth opened the door and Summer walked inside.

Seth: So I see we're one person short.

Summer: She wouldn't come.

Seth and Summer made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Seth: So did you figure out what's wrong?

Summer: No, she like turns into Chino and doesn't say anything.

Seth: You probably got more out of her then I did out of…actually…no you probably didn't.

Summer: Nope.


	23. a mother's touch

The next morning Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were all standing in the kitchen getting some breakfast.

Kirsten: Where's Ryan?

Sandy: I don't know.

Seth: He's probably still in the pool house, he didn't come out much yesterday.

Sandy: What's wrong.

Seth: One word – Marissa.

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged similar glances and then turned back to Seth.

Kirsten: What happened?

Seth: I don't know.

Sandy: Come on Seth.

Seth: I really don't know, he won't tell me.

With that Seth retreated upstairs and Sandy and Kirsten remained in the kitchen sipping their coffee.

Sandy: I'm going to go check on him.

Kirsten nodded and Sandy made his way out to the pool house. Sandy knocked gently before opening the door. Sandy walked in and found Ryan lying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ryan heard the door open but didn't move his glance from the ceiling.

Sandy: Morning.

Ryan: Hey.

Sandy: You okay?

Ryan: Yeah.

Sandy stood quietly knowing very well that Ryan wasn't going to talk to him. Sandy just looked at Ryan who was still intently staring at the ceiling.

Sandy: You hungry?

Ryan: No.

With that, Sandy slowly turned and made his way towards the house. Sandy walked into the kitchen and found Kirsten still standing there.

Kirsten: How is he?

Sandy: I don't know.

Kirsten: Did he talk to you?

Sandy: Not really.

Kirsten: Well, I'm going out there.

Sandy: Kirsten…

Kirsten shot Sandy a look, which shut him up and reached up and grabbed a mug and proceeded to pour a cup of coffee for Ryan. Kirsten opened the pool house doors and found Ryan staring up at the ceiling still lying on the bed.

Kirsten: I brought you some coffee…if you want.

Ryan shifted his glance from the ceiling to Kirsten and slowly sat up on the bed. Kirsten walked over to the bed and handed Ryan the mug.

Ryan: Thanks.

Kirsten: I know you don't want to talk about it Ryan, but if you feel like talking, I'm here.

Ryan nodded his head at her and took a sip of coffee. Kirsten stood looking at him for a moment and then turned towards the door. She got half way through the threshold when she turned and looked back at Ryan.

Kirsten: Oh, the party tonight…you…don't have to go, if you don't want.

Ryan sat on the bed for a second and then started thinking about the only thing he had been thinking about for the past couple days…Marissa.

Ryan: Actually, I think I'm going to go.

Kirsten: Really?

Ryan nodded his head and gave Kirsten a little half smile, Kirsten smiled back and turned and went into the house.


	24. open collar

Later that day, Marissa and Summer are in Marissa's room trying to figure out what to wear to the party. Summer has got three dresses in her hands and is standing in front of Marissa's mirror, while Marissa sits back on her bed.

Ryan was standing in front of the mirror straightening his collar and getting himself ready for the party. Suddenly Seth came in through the doors.

Seth: Hey man.

Ryan turned towards Seth and gave him a nod and continued about his business. Seth, sat down in one of the chairs and watched Ryan continue to get ready. Eventually Ryan grabbed his pair of shoes and sat down at the foot of his bed to put them on.

Seth: Where's your tie?

Ryan: I'm not wearing one.

Seth: Jacket?

Ryan looked up from his shoes and looked at Seth.

Seth: Right, so…you know you're going to see Marissa tonight.

Ryan stood up from the bed and walked over to his nightstand and slipped his watch onto his wrist.

Ryan: We're going to be late.

Ryan clipped the clasp on his watch and walked past Seth and out the French doors towards the kitchen. Seth watched him go and then eventually followed. When Seth got into the kitchen he found Ryan and Kirsten standing at opposite ends looking at each other.

Kirsten: (In a pleading voice) Jacket?

Ryan looked down slowly and Kirsten looked over at Seth, suddenly Sandy barged into the kitchen.

Sandy: Sorry I'm late, are we all ready to go?

Sandy walked over to Kirsten and gave her a quick kiss, and then looked at each of the boys as he set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter, and started loosening his tie.

Sandy: (Looking at Ryan) You've got the right idea.

Sandy took his jacket off and hung it on one of the chairs and then proceeded to slip his tie off and lay it on the kitchen counter.

Kirsten: Sandy! Not you too.

Sandy: Aw, come on honey.

Kirsten: Let's go. Now.

Kirsten walked out of the kitchen towards the front door, and Seth was soon to follow. Sandy walked over to Ryan.

Sandy: How are you doing today?

Ryan: Fine.

Sandy: Looking forward to this party?

Sandy is grinning and Ryan gives his half smile, but there isn't much enthusiasm behind it.

Kirsten: (Yelling from the front door) Sandy!!

Sandy: Let's go.


	25. can't do this again

Marissa had arrived at the party early, she didn't want to wait for her mom and Caleb, and she was going stir crazy in her house. Marissa walked in the doors to the party and saw her dad and Hailey sitting at the bar, she walked over to them.

Marissa: Hey dad.

Jimmy: Hey kiddo.

Jimmy stood up and gave Marissa a hug.

Jimmy: How are you? I haven't seen you in a while…how's life living with Caleb?

Marissa: Everything's…okay.

Jimmy and Hailey smiled although Jimmy was not convinced. Marissa turned her head and saw Kirsten and Sandy walk through the doors, she knew Ryan was probably right behind them, Marissa turned to her dad quickly.

Marissa: I um…have to go to the bathroom, I'll see you later dad…bye Hailey.

Marissa turned and started to walk to the bathroom, just then Ryan walked in the door and their eyes immediately lock. Marissa turned away and walked quickly towards the bathrooms. Ryan watched her go, and instantly broke away from Seth and slowly followed her. Marissa burst into the bathroom and went into the very last stall and slammed it shut and sat down put her head in her hands and started to cry. She wanted to talk to Ryan but she didn't know what to say or how to say it. After about ten minutes Marissa had regained herself, and exited the stall she was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair, and trying to make sure her eyes weren't too red. Marissa did the best she could under the given circumstances and slowly made her way towards the door. Marissa opened the door and found a very pissed off looking Ryan standing in the hallway across from the door. Marissa stood shocked as he looked at her.

Marissa: Ryan…

Suddenly the anger poured from Ryan's face as he took a step towards Marissa.

Ryan: You've been crying.

Marissa looked into his eyes and her eyes started to water a little, she immediately looked down at the floor and Ryan took a step back and leaned against the wall, and then slowly slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor.

Ryan: I can't do this again Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan.

Ryan: I thought you were in there drinking.

Marissa: (Quickly) I wasn't.

Ryan: I know, I just…I told you once before that I wasn't going to do this again.

Marissa: Ryan, I know. I'm sorry.

Marissa leaned down and sat right in front of Ryan.

Marissa: You left, I moved in with my bitch of a mother, I felt like I had nothing. I had nobody, because all I wanted was you and you were gone.

Ryan looked down at the floor.

Marissa: Ryan…please, I'm sorry.

Ryan looked up at Marissa.

Ryan: It's not that you drink Marissa, it's that you don't stop drinking…or that you won't have one drink at a party, but you'll have ten drinks alone in the bathroom. It's…it's like my mother all over again, and…it scares me…

Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan: …it scares me that you might hurt yourself; you can't solve your problems with a bottle of vodka Marissa!

Marissa looked down at the floor.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan looked at Marissa for a while and then extended his hand out and raised Marissa's head up. Ryan looked her in the eyes.

Ryan: Don't do it again.

Marissa leaned in and let her forehead rest on Ryan's.

Marissa: I won't, I promise.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa and she moved so she was sitting on his lap. Marissa lay her head on Ryan's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Marissa: I'm sorry.

Ryan: Me too…I should have just talked to you. I was just…

Marissa: Pissed off?

Ryan smiled at Marissa.

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: Do you want to get out of here?

Ryan: Yes.

Ryan and Marissa stood up and started walking down the hallway back towards the party.

Marissa: You know you're supposed to wear a jacket and tie to this thing.

Ryan reached over and grabbed her hand.

Ryan: I know.

Ryan and Marissa entered the party and made it through the crowd and almost to the door having only stopped once so Ryan could tell Seth he was going home. As Ryan and Marissa were about to head out the door, Caleb and Julie stepped in.

Julie: Oh Marissa, hello.

Julie walked up to Marissa and gave her a hug, Marissa stood still and gave her mom a small pat on the back.

Julie: Ryan.

Ryan: Julie.

Marissa: Okay, so we're leaving.

Marissa grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him out the door before her mother could say anything. Caleb and Julie made their way into the party and Marissa and Ryan were heading towards the car.


	26. i remember

Caleb and Julie arrived at the party and everybody noticed their entrance. Julie immediately ran off to gossip with some Newpsies, and Caleb made his way towards Kirsten and Sandy.

Kirsten: Hey Dad.

Caleb: Ki-Ki.

Caleb leaned in and gave Kirsten a kiss on her head.

Sandy: How you doing these days Caleb?

Caleb: Fine.

Sandy: You're a man of many words Cal.

Caleb gave Sandy a dirty look, which Sandy smiled at but then was distracted by Seth and Summer walking by.

Sandy: Hey Seth.

Seth and Summer stopped and turned around, Caleb pulled Kirsten to the side to talk about business.

Seth: What's up Dad?

Sandy: Where's Ryan?

Seth: He went home…with Marissa.

Sandy: Oh, well that's good I guess.

Seth: Let's hope so.

Across the room, Caleb was standing next to Kirsten looking out at the crowd of people and quietly talking.

Caleb: You're coming into work tomorrow, right.

Kirsten: I guess so.

Caleb: Good, I need to talk to you about a few things…say tomorrow morning, ten o' clock.

Kirsten: Yeah, is everything okay?

Caleb didn't answer he was still staring out at the crowd.

Kirsten: Dad?

Caleb suddenly snapped out of it and looked down at Kirsten.

Caleb: Everything's fine Ki-Ki, I just need to bring you up to date on a few things…oh look there's Hailey at the bar, I'm going to go see her.

Caleb walked away from a baffled Kirsten, she wasn't sure what happened, but she was pretty sure something was going on.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa are driving up the road about fifteen minutes away from the party. There is silence in the car, neither knows how to start the conversation. Suddenly Ryan sits up and rolls down the window.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Ryan: Do you hear sirens?

Marissa listened for a minute and then turned to Ryan.

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan looked up the road and saw a fleet of cop cars heading towards him, Ryan pulled off to the side of the road and the two of them sat in Marissa's Jeep watching the cops speed along the highway. After the last one passed them Ryan continued to drive up the street, after a few minutes, he broke the silence.

Ryan: That was weird.

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Where could they be going? There's nothing up in these hills except for the place the party was at.

Marissa: I don't know.

About ten minutes later Ryan and Marissa arrived at the Cohen's. Ryan pulled Marissa's Jeep into the driveway and got out of the car. Ryan started walking around the side of the house and got all the way to the pool before he realized Marissa wasn't behind him. Ryan stopped and turned around and saw her walking through the back yard. Ryan shifted his glance from Marissa and stared out towards the ocean. Suddenly he felt Marissa come up behind him and rest her chin on his shoulder.

Marissa: Remember our first date?

Ryan: Yes.

Marissa put her hands on Ryan's back and pushed him into the pool before he could do anything. Marissa stood at the edge of the pool laughing as Ryan came up from the water and looked at Marissa. Ryan slowly swam towards Marissa and started hoisting himself out of the pool. Marissa looked at him for a second and then started running to the other side of the pool.

Ryan: You know you're not going to get away with this.

Marissa smiled at Ryan as he slowly started walking towards her, Ryan started running towards her and Marissa let out a small scream and ran around the pool in the other direction. Eventually Ryan caught up with her and wrapped her up in the bear hug.

Marissa: Ahh! You're all wet!

Ryan: I wonder why.

With that Ryan heaved himself and Marissa into the pool, they crashed into the water, and the two sank to the bottom in each others arms before swimming to the top. Marissa immediately splashed water in Ryan's face and he of course retaliated by dunking Marissa's head under the water. Marissa came up from under the water and found her self about an inch away from Ryan. They both stared at each other for a second and then Ryan pulled Marissa towards him and kissed her. Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and her legs around Ryan's waist as they continued to make out in the pool. After a couple minutes Marissa pulled away from Ryan.

Marissa: You know if you had just kissed me on our first date, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa again.


	27. what happened?

Back at the party, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves except Caleb and Sandy, who are sitting at the same table with Kirsten. Kirsten looks at Sandy, who seems bored out of his mind and then looks at Caleb who seems like he has a lot on his mind.

Kirsten: So dad, how is Hailey?

Caleb: She seems fine…

Kirsten: Well that's good.

There was silence for a few seconds and Kirsten was about to turn to Sandy and attempt to make small talk with him, when Caleb spoke up.

Caleb: You know she's really in love with Jimmy Cooper.

Kirsten was stunned for a second.

Kirsten: Um…did she tell you this?

Caleb: No.

Kirsten: Well then how do you know?

Caleb: Because your mother used to look at me in exactly the same way Hailey is looking at Jimmy right now…

Kirsten was about to say something and then decided maybe it would be best to leave it alone. Kirsten turned to Sandy and the two of them started talking. Suddenly Caleb looked over towards the door and saw a police officer speaking with one of the hostess'. Caleb looked around the room and slowly got up from the table. Neither Kirsten or Sandy noticed; and Caleb proceeded towards the back of the party and slipped out a side door as five more cops entered the room.

Meanwhile, in the pool house, Ryan had given Marissa dry clothes to change into and Marissa had finished getting dressed and slipped under the covers in Ryan's bed while Ryan was still in the bathroom changing. A little while later Ryan came out of the bathroom, and walked down towards the bed.

Ryan: Hey, you tired?

Marissa: No; just cold.

Marissa lifted the covers for Ryan and he slipped into bed next to her, the reunited happy couple then proceeded to do what they do best….make out.

Sandy and Kirsten are sitting at their table chatting when Kirsten noticed Caleb was gone.

Kirsten: Hey where did my dad go?

Sandy looked over at the empty seat, and then was distracted by the commotion around the front door.

Sandy: Where did all those cops come from?

Kirsten looked over and saw a group of cops, and then watched as one walked straight over to their table. Everybody at the party watched as the cop walked towards Kirsten.

Cop: Are you Kirsten Cohen?

Kirsten: Yes.

Cop: Daughter of Caleb Nichol?

Kirsten: Yes, can you tell me what this about?

Cop: I'm sorry ma'am, do you know where you father is now?

Kirsten: He was just here, he must have left less than five minutes ago.

The cop gave Kirsten a look and then immediately grabbed his radio.

Cop: (Into radio) Attention, he's on the loose, he must have spotted us coming in and took off. Secure the perimeter, I want men on all the doors, a man on his car, and everybody else search the building.

The cop returned the radio to his belt and looked at Kirsten.

Cop: We might have some questions for you, if we do we'll call you and you can come down to the station house.

Kirsten: Of course.

The cop nodded and then walked back towards the group who had been filling out since he gave the orders.

Kirsten: What was that all about?

Sandy didn't get a chance to answer because about a dozen Newpsies ran up to their table and began spouting out questions for Kirsten.

Julie: What just happened Ki-Ki?

Kirsten: Julie, don't call me Ki-Ki.

Julie: Sorry.

Kirsten: I think they're looking for my dad.

Julie: What could Cal have possibly done?

Kirsten looks at Julie and is silent.


	28. heating up quickly

Back at the Cohen's, things seemed to have cooled down in the pool house. Ryan and Marissa lay in bed. Marissa is laying on top of Ryan with her head on his chest. Ryan is running his hands up and down Marissa's back. Out of nowhere Marissa raised her head and looked at Ryan.

Marissa: I love you, Ryan.

Ryan looked down at Marissa and smiled.

Ryan: I love you too.

Marissa smiled and then leaned up and kissed Ryan. Ryan pulled her towards him, wrapped his arms around her and quickly rolled them over in bed so he was on top of Marissa and they continue to make out.

Meanwhile, Caleb is quickly taking the stairs down to the basement floor parking garage to find the back door, hoping he can escape. Caleb arrives at the back door and opens it slightly, he peers his head out and doesn't see anybody around. Caleb quickly takes a step out of the door and then spots two cops coming around the corner, Caleb quickly slips back into the building hoping neither of the cops saw him. Caleb stops, not knowing what to do and leans against the wall. The parking garage was empty, except for a few different cars, which Caleb assumed belonged to the workers at the restaurant. Caleb removed himself from the wall and started walking through the parking garage. Suddenly, Caleb stopped walking, and heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards the garage. He immediately ran towards the car checking two of them before finding an old blue mini van which was unlocked, he quickly jumped into the back of the van and tried to hide as a uniform walked into the garage. The cop quickly scanned the garage with his eyes and then removed his walkie-talkie from his belt.

Cop: (Into radio) All clear in the parking garage.

The cop then turned and walked back to the door and then started walking back up the stairs. Caleb heard the door close and slowly peered his head out the window and looked around to make sure the cop had left. After about two seconds, Caleb immediately jumped into the front seat of the van and started pulling wires out from under the dashboard. After a few minutes struggling with the wires, the van started and Caleb immediately put it in gear and peeled out of the parking garage.

Inside the party, everybody was still fussing about Mr. Newport's mysterious disappearance and the involvement of the Newport police. The cops hadn't allowed anybody to leave the ballroom the party was being held in, and people were beginning to go stir crazy. Seth and Summer had been sitting at a table watching the chaos unfold, when Sandy walked up to them and sat down at the table.

Seth: Hey dad.

Sandy: Hey Seth…Summer, how are you?

Summer: We're good…do you know what's going on?

Sandy: Not really.

Seth: Why are they after grandpa?

Sandy looked like he was about to say something and then was conveniently distracted by Kirsten who had just arrived at the table.

Sandy: Hey honey, how ya doing?

Kirsten: I don't know; this is all so crazy.

Kirsten pulled a chair out and sat down next to Sandy at the table. Sandy reached over and wrapped his arm around her as everybody sat in silence not knowing what to say. Suddenly, they heard shouts and yells coming from the front door, which was where all the police where gathering. Suddenly, all the cops split up and ran out every door in the ballroom. Kirsten immediately stood up from the table and watched the cops run out of the room before quickly walking towards the front door. Sandy, Seth and Summer immediately got up and followed Kirsten, towards the front door. The four of them got to the front door just in time to see a blue mini van trying to speed out onto the road. The cops set up a blockade and were yelling at him to stop driving. In an instant, every cop had drawn his gun and was pointing it towards the mini van. Kirsten let out a small scream and then turned towards Sandy.

Kirsten: Sandy! They're going to kill hi -.

Kirsten wasn't able to finish because all she heard was the sound of gunfire behind her.


	29. so close

Back at the Cohen's not much had changed in the pool house. The happy couple was still doing what they do best…make out. Ryan slowly moved from Marissa's lips to her neck and was still kissing her. Ryan slid his hands down Marissa's sides and let them sit at her hips. Ryan moved his kisses back up to Marissa's lips and slowly slid his hand under Marissa's shirt and started sliding it up, Marissa didn't stop him, so Ryan continued and slowly slipped Marissa's shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Ryan then slid down Marissa slightly and began kissing her neck and chest. Ryan continued kissing his way down Marissa's body. Marissa grabbed the bottom of Ryan's tank top, and as he slowly slid down her body, he also slid out of his shirt. Marissa threw the shirt behind her and Ryan disappeared under the covers. When Marissa turned back, she couldn't see Ryan, then suddenly, she felt the soft warm touch of Ryan's lips on her stomach. Ryan had kissed his way back up to Marissa's chest and was about to lean in and kiss her on the lips, when suddenly, the phone rang; Ryan let out a groan and stopped moving towards Marissa. Ryan looked Marissa in the eyes and then leaned in and kissed her, obviously not caring about the ringing phone.

Marissa: (Between kisses) What about…the…phone…

Ryan didn't say anything, he just continued to kiss Marissa.

Marissa: (Between kisses) What if it's…important.

Ryan raised himself slightly from Marissa and gave her a sly smile.

Ryan: (Shaking his head) It's not important…

Marissa smiled and Ryan leaned in and kissed her again. Just then, the phone stopped ringing.

Ryan: See…it stopped.

Ryan leaned in and began kissing Marissa's neck again, after about a couple seconds the phone started ringing again. Ryan stopped kissing Marissa and collapsed on top of her letting out a deep breath. A very annoyed Ryan reached over and picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

Ryan: (On Phone) Yeah?

Seth: (On Phone) What the hell kind of answer is that?

Ryan: (On Phone) Seth, this is really not the time.

Seth: (On Phone) No man, you have to come down here right now.

Ryan: (On Phone) Why?

Seth: (On Phone) My grandpa was arrested…

Ryan: (On Phone) What…?

Seth: (On Phone) Yeah, and my dad took the car and went with him downtown, so me, Summer and my mom need a ride…will you come pick us up?

Ryan looked over at Marissa who was listening to Ryan's side of the phone conversation.

Ryan: (On Phone) Okay…I'll be there soon.

Ryan quickly hung up the phone and replaced back in its holder.

Marissa: What's going on?

Ryan: Caleb was arrested.

A smile appeared across Marissa's face, but she soon tried to hide it, Ryan who had been watching her couldn't help laughing at her.

Marissa: So…why?

Ryan: I don't know…but I have to go pick up Seth, Kirsten and Summer because Sandy took the car to go with Caleb.

Marissa: Oh…but…

Ryan quickly cut Marissa off with a kiss, which she of course welcomed. After a little while, the two let up.

Ryan: Okay, sorry but…

Marissa: You have to go.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

Ryan: You can come…if you want.

Marissa: Can I stay here?

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa.

Ryan: Of course…I'll be back soon.


	30. a lot to think about

About five minutes later, Ryan was on the road. Marissa let him take her jeep and he was heading back up the hill towards the party. Ryan had tried thinking about Caleb and what he could have possibly done to get himself arrested, but he couldn't stop thinking about Marissa…and it didn't help that Ryan was driving a car, which smelt exactly like her, and was filled with a bunch of her stuff. Ryan wondered if Marissa was thinking about the same things he was. Ryan didn't want to rush her, but he couldn't help thinking that if the phone hadn't rang he would have been having sex right now. As that thought settled in his head, he pulled up outside the ballroom, and found Seth, Summer and Kirsten eagerly awaiting his arrival. The three of them immediately jumped in the car.

Seth: Hey man, get us out of here.

Ryan turned the car around and drove away. Ryan looked over to his right and saw Kirsten sitting in the passenger seat.

Ryan: (To Kirsten) You okay?

Kirsten: Oh, Ryan…yes, of course…it's just…

Seth: Really freakin' weird.

Kirsten: Seth!

Seth: Come on mom, I'm just saying that maybe all the stories about the cocaine and the hook –

Kirsten: Seth!

Ryan: (To Kirsten) So what happened?

Kirsten: I don't really know. One second he was talking to me about a business meeting tomorrow morning, then he was gone and the cops were looking for him. Then he hotwired a car from the parking garage and tried to get away, but the cops shot all his tires and he was sent skidding around the street…I thought the van was going to flip over…and then, he was arrested.

Seth: So let's talk about the bright side for a second here. Ryan…I see you and a one Ms. Cooper have settled things nicely.

Ryan: (Quickly) Yeah.

Seth: So…details man…what happened?

Ryan could picture Marissa in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Ryan felt bad for having to leave her there, but had to go pick everybody up.

Seth: Ryan!!

Ryan: Huh?

Seth: What happened to my details?

Ryan: We made up.

Summer: Duh!!!

Summer hadn't said anything the whole car ride, which although being extremely surprising also shocked everybody once she did open her mouth. Ryan wasn't opening up to share any information, and it seemed that the only person in the car who wanted to talk was Seth, but nobody was talking to him. About ten minutes later, the car pulled into the Cohen's driveway. Kirsten immediately got out and headed towards the front doors.

Kirsten: Thanks Ryan.

Ryan gave Kirsten a smile and a nod and Kirsten turned and walked into the house. Summer, Seth and Ryan were standing outside.

Ryan: Okay…I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Ryan quickly turned, but Seth stopped him.

Seth: What are you doing?

Summer: Is Coop back there?

Ryan: Um…yeah.

Seth: Well can we come hang out with you?

Ryan: (Reluctantly) Sure.

Ryan, Seth and Summer slowly made their way over to the pool house. Ryan got to the door first and slowly opened it, the three of them stepped inside a quiet and dimly lit pool house. Summer was the first one to walk over to Marissa, and she soon realized that she was asleep.

Summer: Well, that's a swing and a miss.

Seth: What did you just say?

Summer: Coop's asleep.

Seth: Oh…

Ryan looked over at Marissa and smiled to himself because she always looked so peaceful when she slept.

Seth: Ryan…earth to Ryan!

Suddenly Ryan snapped out of it and shifted his gaze from Marissa to Seth…and Summer, who were now standing in the threshold to the French Doors.

Ryan: What?

Seth: You want to play some playstation?

Ryan: Um…no, it's okay, I think I'm going to go to bed.

Seth: Right.

Seth and Summer turned out of the pool house and made their way into the house. Ryan watched the two of them go and then looked over at Marissa again. In an instant, Ryan had crawled into bed next to Marissa, and was laying right next to her. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa and buried his head in her neck. Marissa awoke slightly when she felt Ryan's arms grab hold of her, and she shifted slightly in bed.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Hey, you're up.

Marissa turned in bed so she was facing Ryan.

Marissa: Kinda.

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa softly.

Ryan: I'm sorry about…

Marissa: It's okay.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they just stared at each other, both of them replaying the events of earlier in the night in their heads. Ryan snapped out of it first and slowly leaned in and gave Marissa a kiss, then lay his head next to hers on the pillow.

Ryan: Goodnight.

Marissa didn't say anything, she just curled up as close to Ryan as she possibly could and slowly drifted to sleep.


	31. realization

It is late into the night in Newport Beach, and Ryan is awoken by the sound of the Range Rover coming up the driveway. Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the clock, it was 3:00am. Ryan groaned a little realizing what time it was and shifted himself back into bed and pulled Marissa in close. Marissa moved slightly, and for a minute Ryan thought he had woke her up, but she soon settled into his arms and was contently sleeping. Ryan leaned in a gave Marissa a soft kiss on her forehead and then settled in, and fell back asleep. Meanwhile, Kirsten, who hadn't been able to fall asleep, was sitting in the living room sipping on some hot chocolate and staring out towards the ocean. Kirsten heard the front door open behind her and she turned to see an exhausted Sandy stumble through the door.

Kirsten: Hey.

Sandy looked over at Kirsten with a surprised look on his face.

Sandy: Can't sleep?

Kirsten nodded her head.

Kirsten: How's my dad?

Sandy: Well, he's in jail.

Kirsten: Sandy…

Sandy sets his stuff down and sits down on the couch next to Kirsten.

Sandy: Honey, the Newport Group is bankrupt…

Kirsten: (Interrupting) That's impossible…

Sandy: (Interrupting) Not if you realize that your part of the company is the only one making any money.

Kirsten stared at Sandy, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Sandy: I'm sorry, but your father is guilty…

Kirsten: What can you do?

Sandy: I can't do anything else tonight…I tried everything I could at the station; they're not letting him go.

Kirsten had a blank look on her face and wasn't saying anything.

Sandy: Do you remember earlier in the year when I got Caleb out of that bind with the D.A.?

Kirsten nodded her head.

Sandy: You don't try to take down Mr. Newport himself unless you know you can take him down…and I'm sorry honey, but then can.

Kirsten: So what am I supposed to do?

Sandy: I suggest we go to bed; this will be waiting for us in the morning.

Sandy got up and eventually Kirsten followed. The two made their way upstairs and into their bedroom and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Sandy had woke early and was already out of the house and at the police station in an attempt to help Caleb. Kirsten, who had barely slept the night before sat in the kitchen sipping coffee. Out in the pool house, the sun was beating in through the windows and onto Ryan's face, who was still asleep in bed. Ryan squinted his eyes from the light and turned in bed feeling next to him for Marissa, but he soon realized that she wasn't there. Ryan immediately awoke and looked around the room for Marissa. Ryan got out of bed and checked the bathroom, but there was still no sign of her. Ryan began to get worried, he had a bad feeling, but told himself that it was probably nothing. Regardless, in a few minutes, Ryan was dressed and out the pool house doors and heading towards the house. Ryan entered the kitchen and found Kirsten sitting there.

Ryan: Morning.

Kirsten: Morning Ryan.

Ryan: Not going to work today?

Kirsten: That's the last place I want to be right now.

Ryan looked at Kirsten and wished he could do something, but he knew he couldn't.

Ryan: Um…do you need the car…cause I was thinking about going to Marissa's and…

Kirsten: No, you go ahead.

Ryan: Thanks.

Ryan smiled at Kirsten and grabbed the keys. In a matter of minutes Ryan was on the road and headed towards Marissa's house. A few minutes later, Ryan arrived at Marissa's and was happy to see that the only car in the driveway was Marissa's Jeep. Ryan got out of the Range Rover and walked up to the front door and knocked. A couple seconds later, Ryan could hear Marissa walking down the stairs, and then she opened the door. When Marissa saw Ryan, she smiled at him, but Ryan had a blank stare that worried Marissa the instant she saw him.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Ryan: I don't know.

Ryan stepped into the house.

Ryan: Is everything okay?

Marissa: Yeah, everything's fine.

Ryan: You're sure?

Marissa: Ryan, what's going on?

Ryan: I don't know Marissa! One second we're almost having sex and the next second, I wake up, and you're gone…it's all a little confusing!.

Marissa looked at Ryan and a smile immediately formed on her face. Ryan looked at Marissa, and Marissa's grin on her face, and he couldn't help smiling as well.

Ryan: Why are you smiling?

Marissa: Why are you smiling?

Ryan: Because you are.

Marissa: Ryan, I left early this morning because I figured it was a good idea to be home when my mother woke up, especially since my new step-dad was arrested last night.

Ryan: Oh…

Marissa: (Still smiling) Yeah.

Ryan: That makes sense.

Marissa: I would have woken you up…but you just looked so cute.

Marissa slowly moved towards Ryan, who raised an eyebrow at Marissa's comment. Ryan moved towards Marissa as well and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ryan: So…we're good?

Marissa: (Smiling) You're the one freaking out.

Ryan: Shut up.

Ryan pulled Marissa towards him and kissed her passionately.


	32. bittersweet memories

Later that day at the Newport Police Department, Julie Nichol sat distraught in the police station waiting room, violently flipping through a magazine. Out of nowhere, Julie stood up and threw the magazine down on the table and walked over to the front desk.

Julie: Excuse me, but I don't understand why I can't see my husband?

Cop: I'm sorry ma'am, he's in holding right now, nobody but his lawyer can see him.

Julie: This is unacceptable; do you know who he his?!?!

Cop: Yes ma'am, I know who Caleb Nichol is.

Julie was about to start arguing again but she quickly gave up when she saw Sandy walk into the room.

Julie: Sandy, thank God! What's going on, when can he come home?

Sandy stopped and looked at Julie.

Sandy: Julie, he's not coming home.

Julie: What do you mean he's not coming home?

Sandy: Julie, he's guilty…and he's got so many charges against him, there is no way they'll let him go before he sits in front of a judge.

Julie: What! I thought you were a good lawyer!

Sandy: I…

Julie: What, you can get runaway juvenile delinquents out of prison, but you can't get the most powerful man in Newport out.

Sandy: I'm sorry Julie, but there's nothing I can do.

Julie: What about bail?

Sandy: I'm pretty sure you don't have enough money to cover it.

Julie: What do you mean; we still have money?

Sandy: Caleb is bankrupt Julie, he has no money…I'm sorry.

With that, Sandy walked out the doors of the Newport Police Department, and left Julie standing alone inside.

Back at the mansion, Ryan and Marissa are enjoying having the place to themselves. The happy couple was sitting up in Marissa's room on her bed.

Ryan: So how's your mom doing?

Marissa: I think she's going crazy.

Ryan: I mean about Caleb.

Marissa: That's what I'm talking about.

Ryan: (Laughing) Oh.

Marissa: I don't know, the whole thing is really weird. I don't even know why he's in jail.

Ryan: Well I think Sandy is defending him, so he should be okay.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

Marissa: Is it bad to not want everything to be okay.

Ryan: Usually…

Marissa: No I just mean, if Caleb is in jail, then I can move back in with my dad.

Ryan: Do you really think you're mom will let you?

Marissa: She won't really have a choice.

Back at the Police Station, Julie has just left and is walking through the parking lot to her car. She stops for a second and then opens the door and gets in, only to slam the door violently and let out a scream in her car. Julie threw her purse into the passenger seat and hit the steering wheel a few times before settling herself. She sat there for a few minutes without moving and quickly reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Julie scrolled through her phonebook and stopped at the name Jimmy. Julie sat there for a few seconds debating whether she should call him. In an instant her finger moved over to the call button and she pressed it. She sat with the ringing phone up to her ear for about a minute before Jimmy's voicemail clicked on.

Julie: (Talking to herself) Dammit Jimmy, where the hell are you?

Suddenly Julie's voice changed as she began to leave a message.

Julie: (Talking into phone, and completely distraught) Jimmy, it's Jewels…I'm really sorry but I have nobody else to talk to…just, will you call me back when you get this…bye.

Julie removed the phone from her ear and ended the call. She set the phone down in her lap and stared out the window of her car. Suddenly tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks, she slowly picked up the phone again and began scrolling down the names in her phonebook once again. This time she passed Jimmy's number, but stopped immediately on the name Luke. Julie stared at her cell phone screen and then gazed out the window again thinking about the last time she saw Luke.

Flash Back

It was the day after Luke's accident, Julie had just left the Cohen's after Kirsten and Seth had told her about Luke. Julie paced around her house the whole day listening to Bob Segar, and trying to keep her mind off Luke, but it wasn't working. In a matter of seconds Julie had made up her mind and was out of her house and in her car driving towards the hospital. As Julie turned onto the street the hospital was on, she noticed Marissa's Jeep at the end of the corner, turning away from the hospital. Julie let out a sigh of relief and turned into the hospital parking lot. Not too long later, Julie was frantically walking through the hospital looking for Luke, after about ten minutes, she found Luke's room. After carefully looking around to make sure nobody was there, Julie slipped into Luke's hospital room and sat next to him on the bed.

Luke: Julie…I'm so sorry…

Julie: Shh…

Julie ran her fingers through Luke's hair.

Julie: I'm sorry too.

Luke smiled at her and Julie felt tears form in her eyes. Luke reached out with one hand and held hers in his, and with his other hand, he reached over to his nightstand and picked up a small piece of paper.

Luke: I was counting on you showing up.

Julie let out a small laugh.

Luke: Here, take this.

Luke handed the paper to Julie and she took it.

Luke: Incase you ever need me…for anything. That's the number you can get a hold of me at in Portland.

Julie: But…

Luke: Just take it, you're the only one who has it…please.

Julie slipped the paper into her pocket and slowly leaned down and gave Luke a kiss. When their lips parted Luke softly whispered to her.

Luke: (Whispering) I love you.

Julie: (Whispering) I love you too.

With that Julie let go of Luke's hand and walked out of his room.

Julie sat in her car, tears were falling unconditionally from her eyes, she still had her phone grasped tightly in her hands. She looked down at her phone, which was still flashing Luke's name on the screen, she threw the phone down in the passenger seat and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number, it rang a couple times and then a male voice answered the phone.

Male: Hello?

Julie: Luke.

Luke: Julie…is that you?


	33. just leave her alone

Julie sat in her car, tears were falling unconditionally from her eyes, she still had her phone grasped tightly in her hands. She looked down at her phone which was still flashing Luke's name on the screen, she threw the phone down in the passenger seat and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number, it rang a couple times and then a male voice answered the phone.

Male: Hello?

Julie: Luke.

Luke: Julie…is that you?

Julie couldn't bring herself to speak, she just held the phone up to her ear.

Luke: Hello…Julie?

Julie remained silent on the other end of the phone.

Luke: Hello?!?

Finally Luke gave up and hung up the phone, Julie sat still in her car and listened as her phone clicked off. She let out a sigh and threw the phone down on the floor of the car, and then proceeded to drive home. Back at the mansion, Ryan and Marissa had made their way downstairs to the kitchen, and were fixing themselves some Mac and Cheese for lunch. Marissa was sitting on the kitchen counter as Ryan was stirring the macaroni in the pot. After a few minutes Ryan stopped stirring and made his way towards Marissa. Ryan put his hands on Marissa's thighs and leaned in and kissed her.

Marissa: Mmm…I like it when we have a house all to ourselves.

Ryan: (Smiling) I like it when I have you all to myself.

Marissa laughed a little and pulled Ryan towards her and kissed him. The happy couple continued their make out session in the kitchen; and were too distracted by each other to hear Julie enter the house and make her way towards the kitchen.

Julie: Hello Marissa.

Ryan immediately jumped away from Marissa and walked towards the stove, while Marissa sat back and looked at her mother. The two sat in what could be considered a staring contest for quite some time. Ryan noticed this but tried to focus on the Mac and Cheese. After a couple minutes Caitlin burst through the front door followed shortly by Jimmy, who walked in and closed the door behind him, as Caitlin made her way towards Julie.

Julie: (Looking down at Caitlin) Hi honey.

Caitlin: Hi. Did you see Caleb? Is he coming home…what's going on mom?

Julie suddenly looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown and everybody in the house took notice of this.

Jimmy: Julie, are you okay?

Julie: Yes. I'm fine. (Turning back to Caitlin) I don't know honey, we'll have to wait and see.

With that Julie turned away and started walking into another room, Jimmy followed her and the two exited with all the kids watching them. Caitlin looked over at her big sister, and Marissa didn't know what to tell her.

Ryan: Food's on.

Ryan was spooning the Mac and Cheese into a big bowl, which he placed on the kitchen table, and then turned towards Caitlin.

Ryan: You hungry?

Caitlin nodded her head and Ryan grabbed the three of them bowls and they sat down to eat. Ryan and Marissa didn't do much talking while Caitlin was there, Caitlin asked a lot of questions about everything, but neither of them had an answer for her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Jimmy and Julie were talking.

Jimmy: I'm really sorry about all of this Julie…

Julie: (Quickly) No you're not!

Jimmy took a step back and took a glance at the door.

Julie: I'm sorry…I…

Jimmy: Is there anything I could do…do you want me to take the kids?

Julie looked up at Jimmy like he was trying to put a band aid on a bullet would, and he soon realized this.

Jimmy: I'm sorry, I'll just go…

Julie: Actually you could take Caitlin back, and just tell Marissa she can spend the night at Summer's or whatever.

Jimmy: Um…okay.

Jimmy turned and headed towards the door, but Julie stopped him just short of it.

Julie: Jimmy.

Jimmy turned and looked at Julie, but there was silence in the room.

Julie: Thanks.

Jimmy: (Smiling) Take care Julie.

With that, Jimmy exited the room and Julie crashed down on a nearby couch and started crying. Back in the kitchen, Jimmy walked in in time to see the kids finishing their lunch, Caitlin was sitting at the table and Ryan and Marissa were washing the dishes.

Jimmy: Hey guys.

Marissa: Hey dad.

Jimmy: So I'm going to head home. Hey, Caitlin, how do you feel about giving your mom some space and spending a couple days with me and Hailey, over at our house?

Caitlin: Sure.

Caitlin bounced up and headed towards her room to pack a bag. While Marissa turned and faced her father.

Marissa: So I'm assuming she wants me out of here too, right?

Jimmy: Um…she said you could spend the night at Summer's, but you know you've always got a room at my house.

Marissa: Okay, thanks dad.

Jimmy: No problem kiddo.

Just then, Caitlin came down the stairs and walked over to Jimmy.

Caitlin: I'm ready…Marissa are you coming?

Marissa: Probably tomorrow.

Jimmy nodded and everybody said their goodbyes and Ryan and Marissa were once again, left alone in the kitchen.

Marissa: That was interesting.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and took a step towards Marissa.

Ryan: You want to get out of here?

Marissa: Yeah…let me go pack a bag really fast.

Ryan nodded and then proceeded to follow Marissa up the stairs and into her bedroom. Ryan lay on the bed while Marissa packed some clothes, hoping to not have to come back to the mansion for a couple days.

Ryan: You're packing a lot of clothes…

Marissa: I never know what I'm gonna wear.

Ryan laughed a little bit, and got up from the bed and walked over to Marissa. Ryan stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Ryan: I think you have enough…besides I'm going to have to carry it.

Marissa turned into Ryan and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. The two stood there kissing for a little while before pulling back and then making their way downstairs and heading out of the house. Marissa didn't bother telling her mother she was leaving, or even talking to her at all. Ryan sat in the drivers seat of Marissa's silver Jeep and the two made their way towards the Cohen's house.


	34. old friends

Ryan and Marissa pulled up the long Cohen driveway and parked outside the house. Ryan grabbed Marissa's bag and the two made their way around the back of the house and entered the pool house, to find unexpected company.

Seth: Where have you two been all day?

Ryan: What are you doing in my room?

Seth: Since when do you answer a question with another question?

Ryan: What?

Seth: I asked you a question, then you're answer was no kind of a real answer because it was simply another –

Summer: Cohen, just shut up.

Seth shot a look at Summer which she smiled at and then turned her attention towards Marissa.

Marissa: Hey Sum, what's up?

Summer: Ugh…nothing! I'm so bored.

Ryan had made his way towards one of the chairs since Summer and Seth were consuming his bed, Marissa walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

Summer: God, look at you two…you can't keep your hands off each other.

Seth: Maybe we should leave them alone.

Summer: I thought we were going to do something.

Seth: Well, they're going to do something, but we are apparently going to go play some play station.

Seth gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. Summer watches him, and then reluctantly gets up and starts walking towards the door.

Summer: Do you see what my life has been degraded to? I used to shop and go to the beach and talk about boys…now, I play video games…

Ryan and Marissa kind of quietly laughed to themselves as Summer exited the pool house and caught up with Seth. In the pool house, Ryan lay his head on Marissa's back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marissa leaned back into him and the two sat in silence for a little while.

Ryan: Do you realize that Seth and Summer left and we didn't even have to say anything.

Marissa: Yeah I noticed that.

Ryan: So you're not spending the night at Summer's are you?

Marissa looked over at Ryan and smiled.

Marissa: What do you think?

Ryan smirked and leaned up and kissed Marissa, Marissa of course welcomed his kisses and the two spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening with each other, never leaving the pool house. Meanwhile upstairs in the Cohen house, Sandy and Kirsten are sitting in their bedroom.

Kirsten: So you're telling me there's nothing we can do?

Sandy: I'm sorry honey, but I don't know what to tell you. Your father is in pretty deep. I mean, you and I could pay his bail, but he's just going to have to go back later, no judge is going to let him off. Not with his history.

Kirsten: What about Newport Group, what about me…what about my job?

Sandy: Well I guess we'll have to talk to Caleb, and his lawyers, but short of him selling the place…I think it's yours now. Your side of the business wasn't shady, it was by the book, and Caleb has told them numerous times that you knew nothing about any of this.

Kirsten became very quiet and Sandy, who had been standing made his way towards his wife and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

Sandy: It's going to be okay, honey, you can handle it.

Kirsten: It's not that.

Sandy: Then what is it?

Kirsten: The whole summer, this is all just too much.

Kirsten lay her head on Sandy's shoulder and started to cry.

Kirsten: I need to get out of here…let's go away for the weekend…or go on some cruise, or anything.

Sandy: What about your dad…what about the kids?

Kirsten: The kids can take care of themselves for a couple days…and my dad, well, you said there was nothing else we can do.

Sandy: But…

Kirsten: Please Sandy.

Sandy: Okay, I'll see what I can do tomorrow.

Kirsten: Thank you.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, and very late into the night, Julie had fallen asleep on her couch in the living room. There was a half empty bottle of open wine and a box of Kleenex sitting on the coffee table in front of her; and you could hear the sounds of Bob Segar blasting half a block away. Suddenly a tall a broad figure slowly opened the front door and peaked his head into the house. He immediately noticed Julie sleeping on the couch and quietly closed the door and made his way towards her. He stood over her for a few seconds taking in the sight of her once again. He noticed she had been crying, her mascara was running and blotchy and her face was flushed, although that might have been from all the wine she drank. He slowly leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face.

Male: (Whispering) Julie…wake up.

Julie stirred slightly and then nuzzled her head back down in the pillow. He laughed quietly, but apparently not quietly enough. Julie cracked one eye open and gasped.

Julie: Luke?


	35. against the wind

Luke stood up and Julie just stared at him for a second taking in the sight of him. He stood tall over Julie who had moved and was sitting up on the couch. Julie remembered thinking that he looked older for some reason, his hair was a bit messy and hanging in his face, and his five o'clock shadow had already set in. Suddenly Luke looked away from Julie and towards the stereo as the previous song ended and "Against the Wind" by Bob Segar came on.

Luke: (Still looking at the stereo) Good song.

Julie: (Staring straight up at Luke) One of the best.

Luke smiled and laughed a little and turned back towards Julie.

Luke: Hi Julie.

Julie: (Confused) What are you doing here?

Luke took a step back.

Luke: It's nice to see you too…you called me; remember. I was worried.

Julie: How did you get here so fast?

Luke: Twelve high speed hours down PCH will do it. Now what's going on?

Julie's heart melted for a second. She didn't know how he could know that she needed him, that she wanted him, and for only a second, she was able to control herself. Julie became stern and tried to act like she didn't want Luke there, but it wasn't working and before she knew it, she had thrown herself into his arms, and he was holding her tight.

Luke: Should we maybe go somewhere?

Julie: Nobody's home.

Luke: What about Caleb?

At the simple mention of Caleb's name, Julie started crying. Luke didn't seem to know what happened, but he consoled her just the same. Julie sat crying on Luke's shoulder for some time. The two sat up for hours while Julie finally got the nerve to spill everything to Luke. After everything had been said the two moved into the kitchen to make some coffee. As the coffee was brewing, the two were standing around the kitchen, both trying to make small talk, but neither was working very well. Luke made his way towards Julie and put his hands on her shoulders.

Luke: I'm sure it will work itself out.

Julie turned quickly and looked at Luke.

Julie: Work itself out!? What is that supposed to mean?

Luke: I don't know Julie, I don't have an answer for you, and you knew I wouldn't.

Julie was stunned for a second, and stood still, Luke took advantage on this moment and leaned in and kissed Julie. At first, Julie melted into his arms, but it wasn't long before she realized what she was doing, and pulled away from him.

Julie: We can't do this.

Luke: Julie, why did you call me?

Julie: I don't know, I just…

Luke: (Interrupting) You told me you loved me…I came here because I…

Luke stopped talking and there was silence in the room for a little while.

Julie: (Quietly) I did…

Luke: Meaning you don't anymore.

Julie: I didn't say that.

Luke: Then what are you saying Julie…because it sounds to me that your husband lies to you, then gets himself arresting and you come running to me, for what? One hot night, then you'll ship me on my way back to Oregon.

Julie: (Almost screaming) You're the one that broke up with me Luke, why do you think I even married Caleb.

Julie stormed out of the room and Luke spun around shocked by what she had just said. Luke paced around the house, waiting for Julie to come back, but she never did. After about an hour, Luke walked up the stairs to look for Julie. He found her lying in bed, with her back to him. Luke slowly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Julie slowly awoke once again and looked up at Luke.

Julie: Luke…please just…

Luke: Look, Julie, I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said that, I know you've got a lot going on right now and…

Julie: Luke, just shut up.

Luke stood stunned and with that, Julie slid over in her bed and motioned for Luke to join her. Luke paused for a moment and then slid into bed next to Julie and the two fell asleep.


	36. hello goodbye

The next morning across town, in the Cohen house, Sandy and Kirsten sit in the kitchen drinking coffee and discussing their getaway.

Sandy: Where do you want to go?

Kirsten: How about France?

Sandy grimaced, and Kirsten laughed at him.

Kirsten: What about Italy?

Sandy raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Sandy: I could do a week away in Italy.

Suddenly Seth walked into the kitchen, both of his parents stopped talking immediately.

Seth: I love Italy!

Sandy: That's nice, because you're not going.

Seth: What?

Kirsten: Your father and I are going away for about a week, you and Ryan are staying here.

Seth: Awesome.

Sandy: Not awesome, extremely boring. No parties, no drinking, no drugs…no parties!

Seth: Come on dad, I don't even know enough people to throw a party.

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and then looked over at their son.

Seth: Don't worry guys: it will be fine. You two go have your romantic little getaway, and Ryan and I will hold down the fort.

Seth started walking out of the kitchen towards the pool house, to go tell Ryan the good news.

Sandy: Seth! I mean it, no parties.

Seth: I know, I know.

Seth strolled out to the pool house and whipped the door open to find Ryan and Marissa sleeping in each others arms in bed.

Seth: (Softly and to himself) You'd think they can't breathe without one another.

Seth made an attempt to wake Ryan up, but it was to no avail. Finally Seth gave up and made his way back into the house.

On the other side of town, the sun was shinning in through the upstairs window of Julie and Caleb's master bedroom. Covered in an array of white sheets and fluffy pillows, Luke lay sleeping in bed, while Julie was nowhere to be found. Luke stirred in bed and slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room for Julie, but she couldn't find her. Luke knew he probably shouldn't have come back to Newport, but he couldn't help himself. He slowly rose and walked out the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Julie sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

Luke: Julie…

Julie looked up from her coffee and stared at Luke but didn't say anything.

Luke: …I get it, I shouldn't have come here; I just wanted to help you…see you.

Julie: Luke…

Luke: No, it's okay…look, I'm going to go spend some time at my mom's…

Julie: (Interrupting) How long?

Luke: For a few days at least, maybe a week. She doesn't know I'm here, so it'll be a surprise.

Besides her one or two word answers, Julie had remained silent while Luke was talking. She barely moved, only to take sips of coffee.

Luke: I was stupid to think that…

Luke stopped, not wanting to say what he was actually thinking.

Luke: I'm sorry Julie, for everything.

Luke walked towards Julie, but she remained in her seat. Luke slowly leaning over the table and kissed Julie's head. On immediate contact, Julie's eyes snapped shut and she remembered all the good times she had with Luke. Luke retracted himself while Julie's eyes were still closed.

Luke: Bye Julie.

Luke turned and started to walk away, but Julie stopped him.

Julie: (Standing up) Luke!

Luke quickly turned and looked back at Julie.

Julie: Thank you.

Luke smiled and so did Julie. Luke then turned once again, and walked out of the house. Julie stood there, stoic, except for the single tear that ran down her cheek.


	37. pillow talk

Meanwhile, later into the day, and out in the pool house, Ryan and Marissa were enjoying the afternoon to themselves. Ryan had heard about Sandy and Kirsten wanting to take a trip, but had waited to tell Marissa.

Marissa: So what do you want to do today?

Ryan: The day is half over.

Marissa: So?

Ryan looked over at Marissa and then rolled toward her in bed and wrapped an arm around her.

Ryan: This.

Marissa smiled and Ryan leaned in and kissed her. The two slowly parted and Ryan lay his head down next to Marissa's.

Marissa: I love you Ryan.

Ryan perked up a little bit and smiled.

Ryan: I love you too.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan just looked at her and smiled, and then slowly shifted himself on top of Marissa. Ryan cupped Marissa's cheek in his hand and leaned down and kissed her again. Eventually the two parted, and Ryan laid his forehead on Marissa's.

Marissa: I could get used to this.

Ryan gave her a questioning look. Marissa laughed a little bit and shifted slightly in bed. Ryan rolled off of her and the two lay in bed facing each other.

Marissa: I just mean, I'm enjoying our day in bed we seem to have something going here.

Ryan: Oh.

Marissa moved in the bed and slid as close to Ryan as she could.

Marissa: And you.

Ryan looked up and their eyes immediately locked.

Marissa: (Smiling) I just never seem to get tired of you. I always want you around; I always want to be with you.

Ryan: I know the feeling.

Marissa's smile grew a bit bigger, and then she got a weird look on her face

Marissa: We're one of those couples again.

Ryan: Marissa, we've always been one of those couples…get over it.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Marissa's waist and pulled her close to him.

Ryan: Do you know when you're mom wants you home?

Marissa: (Laughing a little) Probably never.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and the two got lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes.

Marissa: Why?

Ryan had forgot what they had been talking about.

Ryan: Huh…why what?

Marissa: The question about my mom…

Ryan: Oh right…(Ryan got a sly grin on his face) Sandy and Kirsten are going out of town.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah, they leave in a couple days, they're going to Italy.

Marissa: So does this mean you're going to Italy?

Ryan: No, Seth and I are staying…

Marissa: (Who didn't realize she was interrupting) Good.

Ryan smiled at her, and she of course smiled back. Ryan slid as close to Marissa as he possibly could.

Ryan: And I was kinda hoping that…you'd stay…with me.

Ryan wasn't sure how Marissa would take this, and Marissa quickly caught on to Ryan's nervousness. Marissa leaned in and kissed Ryan; as they parted Marissa whispered in his ear.

Marissa: I'd love to stay with you.

Ryan: I was hoping you'd say that.


	38. stay out of trouble

he day had finally arrived that Sandy and Kirsten were leaving for Italy. Ryan and Seth had woke early that morning to drive them to the airport, and the two sat at the end of the island in the kitchen watching their parents run around the house trying to make sure everything was in order for their trip. Ryan got up from his seat and walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. As Ryan was sitting back down next to Seth, Sandy entered the kitchen once again, looking for something to eat. Sandy stood with his head in the fridge, as Kirsten ran into the kitchen frantic.

Seth: You okay mom?

Kirsten: Yeah, I just hate this part of going on a trip, I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Sandy: Honey, we've got everything.

Kirsten looked over at Sandy and then exited the kitchen once again, with Sandy soon to follow. Ryan and Seth both turned and looked at each other and then laughed.

Seth: So I think we should talk about our plans for this week.

Ryan: Please tell me you didn't make an itinerary.

Seth: Ryan, focus here, we have this huge house all to ourselves for a whole week. Just you and me, mano a mano, Ryan and Seth, Seth and Ryan…

Ryan: (Interrupting) And Marissa.

Seth: What?

Ryan: Marissa is staying with me this week…I figured Summer would be staying with you.

Seth: Man, we have an opportunity here Ryan! We could throw a party, go to a party, drink ourselves into an oblivion…you know what, we never looked for my dad's bong.

Ryan gave Seth a look he had never seen before and he soon shut up.

Ryan: What's up with you and Summer?

Seth: Nothing.

Ryan: So everything's good then?

Seth: Everything's fine…too fine.

Ryan: Isn't that a good thing?

Seth: Yeah…no, it's not.

Ryan gave a questioning look, which Seth tried to ignore, but the truth was, he was helpless not to talk about it.

Seth: We never fight, we always get along, there's no drama, no passion, no…

Ryan: (Interrupting) Take it from me, not fighting is the way to go.

Ryan got up and poured himself another cup of coffee and then leaned against the counter and looked back at Seth. Before he could say anything Sandy and Kirsten walked back into the kitchen again.

Kirsten: Okay, I think we're ready.

Seth: You're sure about that?

Kirsten got a weird look on her face.

Sandy: Yes, we've got everything, I put all the bags in the car, we're ready to go.

Ryan took a big sip of coffee and looked over at Sandy and Kirsten.

Ryan: Do you have your tickets?

Both Sandy and Kirsten got weird looks on their faces and immediately looked at each other and then stormed out of the kitchen once again. Ryan smiled and Seth started laughing. A few minutes later Sandy and Kirsten entered the kitchen once again, tickets in hand.

Kirsten: Okay, now we really have to go, or we'll miss our flight.

Kirsten turned and exited the kitchen, followed quickly by Seth. Ryan finished his coffee and placed his mug in the sink. Ryan walked towards Sandy, and the two made their way towards the front door.

Sandy: I told all the rules to Seth but…

Ryan: No parties, no parties, and…no parties?

Sandy: Yeah, make sure Seth doesn't get himself in any trouble.

Ryan: Don't worry; everything will be fine.

Ryan and Sandy exited the house and got into the Range Rover with Kirsten and Seth and soon thereafter, Sandy and Kirsten were on a plane flying to Italy, and Ryan and Seth were left alone in Newport Beach for a week.


	39. no parents, and yet

It was late in the afternoon in Newport Beach, and Marissa's silver Jeep was pulling up the long Cohen driveway. She brought the car to a stop right outside of the large front doors, and then exited the car carrying a small bag with her. Marissa opened the front door, and let herself into the house. The house was quiet, and at first she wasn't sure if anybody was home, but then she heard voices coming from the living room. Marissa made her way into the living room and found Seth and Summer sitting on the couch watching The Valley.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Marissa: Hey Sum, hey Seth.

Seth: How's it goin'?

Marissa: Fine, is Ryan around?

Seth: Yeah…

Marissa immediately started walking for the backdoor.

Seth: …he's in the pool house.

Marissa was halfway out the door before giving a response to Seth.

Marissa: Thanks Seth.

Summer and Seth looked at each other and then went back to watching The Valley. Marissa approached the pool house, and peered through the window. She saw Ryan sprawled out on his back in bed. Marissa slowly opened the door and made her way in without waking Ryan. She set her bag down and stood over the bed smiling. Within a matter of seconds, Marissa had crawled into bed next to Ryan. She shook his arm slightly, and Ryan let out a slight groan, and slowly opened one of his eyes.

Marissa: Hey…wake up.

Ryan opened his other eye and a smile soon appeared on his face.

Ryan: Morning.

Marissa: Don't you mean afternoon.

Ryan: (Smiling) Whatever.

Ryan leaned over in bed, wrapped his arms around Marissa and softly kissed her. After a few seconds the two parted, and Ryan nuzzled his head into Marissa's neck and closed his eyes again.

Marissa: Are you feeling okay?

Ryan: (Mumbling) Yeah…why?

Marissa: It's just not like you to sleep all day.

Ryan: I didn't get much sleep last night.

Marissa: Why?

Ryan raised his head and looked at Marissa, and a sly smile appeared on his face.

Ryan: You.

Marissa looked confused and was about to say something, but Ryan beat her to it.

Ryan: I got so used to you spending the night with me…I guess I couldn't fall asleep without you.

Marissa: Well I had to put in some sort of appearance at my dad's…especially if I'm staying here all week.

Ryan: (Smiling) Yeah, I know…besides, now I have you all to myself for a whole week.

Marissa: How is that any different from any other week.

Ryan: No parents…

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa again. He shifted himself on top of her and the two continued to make out, but were soon interrupted by Summer who barged into the pool house.

Summer: God, do the two of you ever let up?

Ryan and Marissa quickly parted and Ryan rolled over in the bed so he wasn't on top of Marissa.

Ryan: (Quietly) No parents, and yet we still get interrupted…

Summer: What?

Ryan: (Quickly) Nothing…I'm going to go see what Seth's up to.

Ryan exited the pool house, and the girls were soon to follow. The three of them walked in the house and found Seth still sitting in the living room.

Seth: Welcome back to the land of the living man.

Ryan gave Seth a confused look.

Seth: I tried to wake you up a couple times, you passed out as soon as we got back from the airport.

Ryan: I was tired.

Seth: Obviously, so…what do you guys want to do for dinner?

Seth looked around the room, but nobody responded.

Seth: How about delivery…cause everybody knows I can't cook.

Everybody agreed and in a short time, their food had arrived, and the foursome was sitting in the living room; which is where they spent the rest of their evening, watching episodes of The Valley, and enjoying each other's company.


	40. my specialty

A few days had gone by and the teenagers were getting very used to having the house to themselves; actually Seth and Summer had the house to themselves since Ryan and Marissa rarely left the pool house. Seth and Summer were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when Ryan and Marissa walked in the back door.

Seth: They're alive.

Both Ryan and Marissa shot a look at Seth, which just made him laugh. Ryan made his way towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for Marissa and a coke for himself.

Ryan: Hey Seth, where are the keys to the Rover?

Seth: They're on the –

Marissa: (Interrupting) Where are you going?

Seth: Wasn't I talking?

Ryan: I just have a quick errand to run…I won't be gone long.

Marissa: Do you want me to come?

Ryan: No, it's okay, you stay here.

Marissa agreed, but didn't seem too thrilled about it.

Ryan: So Seth, where are those keys?

Seth: On the table by the front door.

Ryan: I'll be right back.

Ryan leaned in and gave Marissa a quick kiss before exiting the kitchen and heading out the house. Marissa joined Seth and Summer at the table and tried not to think about where Ryan was going.

Summer: So what are your plans today Coop?

Summer got no response from Marissa who was too deep in thought to hear her friend.

Summer: Coop!

Marissa: What? …Sorry…

Summer: Are you doing anything today?

Marissa: Ryan and I are going out to dinner tonight.

Summer: Cool.

Summer and Seth continued eating their lunch, and by the time they had finished Ryan had arrived back at the house and walked into the kitchen.

Marissa: That was quick.

Ryan: I told you I'd be right back.

It was late into the afternoon and Marissa had given up trying to figure out where Ryan had gone earlier in the day. The two were now sitting in the pool house.

Marissa: So where are we going to dinner?

Ryan: I was thinking the beach.

Marissa: The beach?

Ryan: Yeah…a beach picnic.

Marissa: (Smiling) Sounds good.

Ryan: Good…now I have to cook.

Ryan walked into the kitchen with Marissa following close behind. Ryan made his way to the fridge and pulled out everything he needed.

Marissa: What are you making?

Ryan: My specialty.

Ryan and Marissa sat on a blanket sprawled out on one of the many sandy beaches of Newport. The waves were crashing down on the sand and stars, despite the pollution and city lights, seemed to be shining brighter than usual. The two had finished their dinner and Marissa was sitting between Ryan's legs leaning back into him.

Marissa: I must say…you do make the best grilled cheese sandwich ever.

Ryan: (Laughing) That's why it's called my specialty.

Marissa: This reminds me of Tahiti…it's almost like we have this whole beach to ourselves.

Ryan: I can't say that I mind.

Marissa turned her head and looked up at Ryan.

Marissa: Me either.


	41. what's on the inside

Ryan and Marissa had returned to the pool house after their picnic dinner date on the beach. The happy couple were lying in each others arms on the bed. There was silence in the room, neither of them feeling the need for small talk. Finally, Ryan spoke up.

Ryan: I have something for you.

Marissa looked up at Ryan but didn't say anything. Ryan slowly got up from the bed, walked to the back of the room and opened a drawer. Marissa's eyes followed him the whole way. Ryan reached in the drawer and placed a small object in the palm of his hand before returning to the bed and sitting down next to Marissa.

Ryan: I wasn't sure when to give this to you…but I guess now is as good a time as any.

Marissa looked at Ryan confused, unsure of what was going to happen. Ryan reached out with his free hand, and took Marissa's hand in his; he then revealed a silver ring in his other hand, which he placed in the palm of Marissa's hand. Marissa stared down at the ring, barely believing what was happening. The ring was simple, nothing fancy on the outside, silver stainless steel, shining under the lights in the pool house, it seemed like it was glowing in the palm of Marissa's hand.

Ryan: It's what's on the inside that counts.

Marissa looked up at Ryan and then back down at the ring. She raised the ring up to eye level and noticed an inscription. Engraved on the inside of the band of the ring was "RM Always." Marissa felt a tear run down her cheek as she read the inscription on the inside of the band. Ryan moved in closer to her and slowly wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Ryan: Put it on.

Marissa slowly slid the silver ring onto her ring finger of her right hand, and smiles soon appeared on both of their faces.

Ryan: Look at that…perfect fit.

Marissa shifted her gaze from the ring on her finger to Ryan, and their eyes locked immediately.

Marissa: I…I don't know what to say…

Ryan smiled and leaned in to kiss Marissa. The kiss, while only lasting a couple seconds, felt like forever in both the minds of Ryan and Marissa.

Marissa: Wait…was this the errand you had to run earlier.

Ryan: (Smiling) Thus why you couldn't come with me…it would have really cut down on the surprise factor.

Marissa: Thank you…I love it.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

The happy couple then lay back down in bed. Ryan reached over and turned the lights off in the pool house, but they did not go to sleep. That night Ryan and Marissa made love for the first time, taking each other in, and savoring every moment. After they had finished the two lay in bed together huddled under the covers, their bodies intertwined. The two lay there for some time just staring at each other, and sharing the occasional kiss and full ear to ear smile. After a while, Marissa shifted herself on top of Ryan and lay her head on his chest.

Marissa: That was…

Ryan: (Finishing her sentence) Amazing.

Marissa: I love you Ryan.

Ryan: I love you.

With that both Ryan and Marissa closed their eyes, and Marissa was soothed to sleep by the quiet beating of Ryan's heart in her ear.


	42. it's a battle

The next morning Ryan awoke to find Marissa still laying on top of him. He smiled to himself reflecting back on the events of the previous night. Ryan ran his hands up Marissa's sides and slightly shook Marissa's shoulder.

Ryan: Hey…sleeping beauty…

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ryan, a grin immediately appearing on her face.

Ryan: Good morning.

Marissa: The best morning.

Marissa shifted up in bed and leaned in to kiss Ryan. Ryan both welcomed and returned her kisses and the two spent part of their morning in bed together. When the happy couple finally decided to get out of bed, the two got dressed and headed into the kitchen, which to their surprise; was empty. Ryan immediately walked over to the coffee pot and started to brew a pot of coffee before turning back to Marissa. Marissa took a step towards him and leaned into Ryan, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

Ryan: Thank you for an amazing night.

Marissa: (Smiling) I think I should be the one thanking you.

Ryan: (Smiling) Well you're welcome then.

The two immediately started kissing, but were soon interrupted by Seth and Summer entering the kitchen.

Seth: Okay…you can stop now.

Ryan and Marissa immediately pulled away from each other, and looked at their friends who they hadn't heard enter the room.

Marissa: Hey guys.

Seth: So…how do you two feel about lunch?

Marissa: I feel pretty good about it; I'm starving.

Summer: Hey, let's go to the Crab Shack, we haven't been there in forever.

The foursome agreed, and were soon pilling into the Cohen's Range Rover and headed towards the pier for lunch. After a couple minutes, they arrived at the Crab Shack and Ryan and Seth are sitting in front of the lobster tank.

Ryan: Do we have to do this every time?

Seth: I already told you, it's a battle man.

Ryan: I don't even think I'm going to order lobster.

Seth just looks at Ryan.

Ryan: I'll be at the table.

Ryan got up and headed towards the table, Seth soon followed. Ryan sat down next to Marissa and a few minutes later Seth sat down next to Summer.

Marissa: So what were the two of you doing?

Ryan: He's the one to ask. (Points at Seth.)

Marissa and Summer look at Seth.

Seth: Well…I feel I have a responsibility to the lobster to show it some respect before we meet in battle.

Summer: You consider eating lobster a battle.

Seth: It is a battle.

Summer: Ryan, what do you consider a battle?

Seth: Whoa, don't answer that. I see where you're going with this Sum –

Waitress: Hi. Can I take your order?

Seth stopped talking and whipped around to look at the waitress.

Seth: Yes, I'll have a lobster, thank you.

Summer: You know what, I'll have a lobster too.

Seth: Are you sure you're prepared for the battle Summer?

Marissa: Chef's salad.

Ryan: Tuna Melt.

Waitress: Coming right up.

Seth was poking at Summer trying to make lobster claws out of his hands. Ryan and Marissa just sat there looking at their friends, their hands intertwined under the table

Marissa: I really do think he's getting weirder.

Seth: I'm not weird.

Ryan just looked at him.

Seth: Okay, maybe a little bit.

Summer and Marissa laughed at Seth's comment. The boys sat in silence while the girls started chitchatting about random things. About ten minutes later, their waitress returned again.

Waitress: All right, two lobsters, chef's salad and a tuna melt. Can I get you anything else?

Ryan: We're good, thanks.

The four-some digs into their lunch.

Ryan: How's the battle coming along?

Seth: Deliciously.

Summer: Seth, will you help me with this.

Seth: I think you're losing the battle Summer.

Summer: Shut up Cohen.

The four of them finished their lunches and sat around the table talking.


	43. coming out

Summer: So what have the two of you been up to lately? You're never around.

Ryan and Marissa just looked at each other and then looked at Summer without saying anything.

Seth: They are a talkative lot.

Summer: You guys had sex!

Marissa: A little louder next time Sum, I don't think the guy in the back heard you.

Summer: Sorry Coop, but I mean, you did…didn't you? The two of you are totally glowing.

Ryan: We're not glowing.

Summer: Have you seen you two?

Marissa and Ryan's no comment on the subject basically confirmed the fact that they had sex.

Seth: I knew it…well not in the sense of actually knowing, but I knew it! Damn, it's about time.

Ryan shot a look at Seth that made him feel he was about two feet tall, and also made him shut up.

Summer: Oh my God, Coop! Why didn't you tell me?

Marissa: I don't know.

Seth: Dude, why didn't you tell me?

Ryan: I don't know, maybe 'cause it's none of your business.

Seth: Hey man, I told you when I…

Ryan: You wanted my advice.

Seth: So…

Ryan: So, no offense, but I really don't need your advice Seth.

Marissa smiled at Ryan's comment to Seth, and Summer noticed this.

Summer: Get up Seth; I have to go to the bathroom.

Seth got up and Summer scooted out of their booth, and just stood there.

Summer: Coop! You coming?

Marissa: Uh…I don't have to go to the bathroom.

Summer: Coop!

Marissa: Okay, okay.

Ryan moved out of the booth so Marissa could get out, and then watched the two of them as they walked towards the back of the restaurant and into the bathroom.

Seth: So dude, how was it?

Ryan: Good.

Seth settled for Ryan's one word answer, then again, he usually did. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Summer was drilling Marissa for details.

Summer: Come on Coop! You're killing me.

Marissa: What!

Summer: When did it happen?

Marissa: Last night.

Summer: What happened?

Marissa: What do you think happened?

Summer gave Marissa a look, and then looked down and saw the silver ring on Marissa's finger.

Summer: Ryan gave you that didn't he?

Marissa smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

Marissa: Yeah…last night.

Summer: (Half laughing) So that's what happened…who knew Chino could be so sweet.

Marissa: (Quietly) I did.

There was silence in the bathroom for a couple seconds as Summer took all the information in.

Summer: So was it…good?

Marissa: It was…

Summer: It was what?!?

Marissa: Absolutely amazing.

Summer: Wow.

Marissa: Pretty much.

Summer: Wow.

Marissa: You said that already.


	44. say anything

On the other side of the globe, Sandy and Kirsten had been enjoying their vacation so far in Venice, Italy. It was early morning, and Kirsten was drinking her morning cup of coffee on the balcony of their penthouse hotel suite. Sandy, who was still in bed, awoke slightly and rolled over in bed expecting to find his wife, but instead he found an empty bed. Sandy opened his eyes and searched the room for Kirsten. He got up and put his robe on and walked out of the bedroom, into the expansive living room of their suite. Sandy then noticed the French doors open, and a breeze coming through the doors. He made his way out onto the balcony and found his wife sipping coffee staring out at the beautiful Venice skyline.

Sandy: I gotta say, this trip was a good idea.

Kirsten jumped slightly in her seat.

Kirsten: Oh…Sandy, you startled me.

Sandy: Sorry.

Sandy approached his wife and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Sandy: What were you thinking about?

Kirsten: (Quickly) Nothing.

Sandy gave her a look and knew she was lying to him, but decided to not push it. Kirsten nervously shifted in her seat, and stared out at the skyline again. The two sat in silence, while Sandy tried to figure out was wrong. He had almost mustered the nerve to ask Kirsten, but she spoke up before he had a chance.

Kirsten: Well…I better get going; I made an appointment for a massage in the hotel spa.

Sandy: Okay.

Kirsten got up and walked back into their room, and a few minutes later was heading out the door and downstairs to the hotel spa. Sandy watched his wife leave the hotel room, and immediately concerned. Sandy sat down on the couch and tired to distract himself by watching TV.

About an hour later Kirsten returned from the spa and found Sandy asleep on the couch with an American movie dubbed into Italian, with English subtitles playing on the TV. Kirsten immediately walked over to the TV and turned it off. A half awake Sandy perked up.

Sandy: Hey, I was watch - …reading that.

Kirsten chuckled slightly and walked into their bedroom. Sandy sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

Sandy: Do you want to go out to lunch?

Kirsten: (From bedroom) Sure. Where do you want to go?

Sandy: I saw this small café down the street…we could go there.

Kirsten emerged from the bedroom.

Kirsten: Okay.

Sandy looked up and found his wife standing over him.

Sandy: Do you want to go?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Kirsten and Sandy sit on the outdoor patio in silence. Sandy had been trying to make conversation, but Kirsten wasn't playing along. Finally Sandy gave up and the two sat watching the people walk past the restaurant.

Sandy: Honey, are you sure you're okay?

Kirsten: Yes.

Sandy: We've been married too long for me not to know when you're lying to me.

A smile seemed to escape Kirsten's mouth, but was immediately suppressed.

Sandy: Look, honey, I know it hasn't been easy…it hasn't been easy for any of us. It's been one thing after another since the beginning of the summer. First, Ryan and Theresa…

Kirsten who had been looking at Sandy immediately looked away. Sandy noticed this, but kept talking.

Sandy: …then it was Seth running away, now it's your father. I know you're worried about your dad, and the company, but there's not much we can do about that and…

Kirsten: Sandy…stop; please.

Sandy stopped talking and gave a confused look to Kirsten.

Kirsten: Sandy, I have to tell you something.

Sandy looked into Kirsten's eyes, and saw worry and panic. Sandy reached across the table and held Kirsten's hand.

Sandy: Kirsten, you can tell me anything.

Kirsten: Do you remember when I told you that you can't know everything about a person.

Sandy nodded.

Kirsten: I've lived with this for so many years; I don't know why I can't get it out of head.

Sandy: Honey, just tell me.

Kirsten: I had an abortion.

Sandy's face went blank as he stared at Kirsten not knowing what to say. The minutes seemed like hours as they passed and the two sat in silence.

Kirsten: Say something.

Sandy: I don't know…

Kirsten: Anything.

Sandy: I guess I just don't understand why you didn't tell me in the first place. I mean, we could have come to a decision together…you didn't have to do it alone.

Kirsten: Sandy you…you don't understand.

Sandy got an even more confused look on his face.

Kirsten: The baby wasn't yours.

Sandy went pale and immediately let go of Kirsten's hand. Kirsten got a look of defeat in her eyes.

Sandy: Who was –

And suddenly Sandy realized who the father was.

Sandy: Jimmy.

Kirsten nodded her head and looked down at the floor.

Sandy: I can barely believe this.

Kirsten didn't say anything, and Sandy sat there staring at her. Without hesitation Sandy stood up and started moving away from the table. Before Kirsten could stop him, Sandy was walking down the sidewalk away from the café, and away from Kirsten.


	45. what's going on here?

Kirsten sat alone at the table on the patio of the café, tears slowly running down her cheeks. A couple minutes later, their waitress arrived with two plates of food and placed one in front of Kirsten and the other across the table. Then the waitress realized that Kirsten was crying.

Waitress: Ma'am, are you okay?

Kirsten managed a smile and wiped her tears from her face.

Kirsten: I'm all right, really. But um…I've got to go, so here you go.

Kirsten reached into her purse and pulled out some money and handed it to the waitress. With that, Kirsten got up and started walking back to the hotel.

Back in Newport Beach, Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Seth: (Not taking his eyes off the TV) Ryan can you get that.

Ryan didn't hear Seth because he was far too preoccupied by Marissa who was sitting on his lap, and the two were making out.

Seth: Ryan…

Seth turned and looked at Ryan and found him to be distracted.

Seth: Don't worry, I'll get it.

Ryan and Marissa parted in enough time to look over at Seth and be confused about what he was talking about. Seth got to the front door and opened it.

Seth: Hello?

Man: Hi, I'm Detective Sullivan with the Orange County Police.

Seth: Okay.

Detective Sullivan: This is the Cohen residence…isn't it.

Seth: Yes it is.

Detective Sullivan: I need to speak with a Mrs. Kirsten Cohen.

Seth: That's my mom…uh, both my parents are in Italy at the moment…on vacation.

Detective Sullivan: Really.

Seth: Uh…was that a question, or…

Detective Sullivan: When are they coming –

Ryan came up behind Seth, curious as to who was at the door.

Ryan: What's going on here?

Seth: This is Detective Sullivan, he's looking for my mom.

Ryan: What do you want with Kirsten?

Detective Sullivan: I just have a few questions for her.

Ryan: About what?

Detective Sullivan: Her father's company.

The Detective then turned towards Seth.

Detective Sullivan: Do you know how I can get in touch with them?

Seth: Um…

Ryan: They're on a vacation. They don't want to be bothered.

The detective looked over at Ryan quickly.

Detective Sullivan: I see.

The Detective then reached into his pocket, pulled out his business card and handed it to Seth.

Detective Sullivan: See that your mother gets that. Please have her call me when she gets back.

Seth: No problem.

The Detective then gave one more look at Ryan and then turned and left. Seth closed the door and turned towards Ryan.

Seth: You really don't like cops.

Ryan: I really don't.


	46. the party scene

Back in Italy, Kirsten had taken the long way back to the hotel and had finally returned to the suite. Kirsten didn't expect Sandy to be there, but noticed the doors to the balcony open, and found Sandy sitting on the balcony with an open bottle of scotch sitting on the table next to him. Kirsten walked out onto the balcony and stood behind Sandy. Sandy was aware that she was there, but didn't turn to look at her.

Sandy: (Still looking out at the horizon) I just have to know one thing.

Kirsten: (In a shaky voice) What?

Sandy: Were we…were we together when this happened?

Kirsten: Oh my God Sandy, no. It happened right out of high school. It was before I had even met you…you thought…

Sandy: I don't know what to think Kirsten.

Sandy stood up, turned around and faced Kirsten. Kirsten could barely look at him.

Sandy: At least now I understand why Theresa changed her mind about her abortion.

Kirsten: Sandy, please…

Sandy just looked at his wife, and then poured himself another glass of scotch.

Kirsten: Sandy, at the time, I thought that was the hardest decision of my life…but this…I'm sorry Sandy. I should have told you a long time ago, but I guess part of me thought that if I never told anybody, it would be like it never happened.

Sandy: You never told anybody…not even Jimmy.

Kirsten: Nobody.

Kirsten started crying uncontrollably, and Sandy finally let his guard down. Sandy walked over to his crying wife and took her hand.

Sandy: I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have stormed off like that, I just needed some time to think.

Kirsten fell into Sandy's arms crying on his shoulder.

Sandy: I guess I can't be mad about something you did before I even met you.

Kirsten: (Still crying) I'm sorry, I'm so –

Sandy: Shh…it'll be okay, we'll make it through this.

Kirsten: I love you Sandy.

Sandy: I love you too.

Kirsten perked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sandy: No more secrets…okay?

Kirsten managed a smile.

Kirsten: Okay.

Sandy: (Smiling) You want a drink?

Kirsten: You always knew how to ruin a moment.

Back in Newport Beach, the teenagers had finished their movie and had moved on to video games, under Seth's request. Ryan and Seth were playing that Ninja game while Summer and Marissa were sitting on the couch talking about random stuff. Out of nowhere Summer spoke up.

Summer: I'm so bored.

Ryan: You want to play?

Ryan tried to hand the controlled to Summer, eager to get out of constantly losing the game to Seth.

Seth: Aw, you're just a soar loser.

Summer: I bet there's a party going on somewhere.

Ryan: (Who had gone back to playing the video game) Didn't somebody get shot the last time we went to one of those?

Seth: Well, Luke won't be there to piss off any crazy gun touting kids from Corona…so I think we'd be okay.

Everybody laughed at Seth's comment.

Ryan: Well, I'm not really up for the party scene, unless…

Ryan looked over at Marissa.

Ryan: Do you want to go?

Marissa: No, I think I'd rather just stay here.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and she smiled back.

Summer: You guys are no fun.

Marissa: Hey we're fun.

Seth: No, the two of you have fun together…usually locked in the pool house.

Summer: Come on Coop, it'll be fun.

Marissa: Sum, you and Seth can go if you want…it's not like Ryan and I are going to be the life of that party.

Seth: That's for sure.

Both Marissa and Ryan shot glances at Seth.

Seth: Sorry.

Ryan: Besides, you don't even know where a party is.

Summer: If there's a party…I'll find it.

Summer whipped out her cell phone and started to make some calls. Ryan and Seth went back to their video game, in which Seth sliced Ryan's character's head off.

Ryan: Okay, that's it…I'm done.

Seth: Come on man…how about a little Tony Hawk?

Ryan: Maybe tomorrow.

Ryan stood up from his seat on the floor and sat down on the couch next to Marissa. Seth continued playing his game, this time in one player mode. Ryan and Marissa watched Seth play, while Summer was still on the party hunt.

Summer: I found one.

Seth: That's my girl.

Summer: It's at this sophomores house…on the beach.

Ryan: They're all on the beach.

Summer: Shut up Chino.

Ryan raised his hands as if to resemble a white flag and laughed at Summer.

Summer: Come on Cohen…let's go to the party.

Seth: Okay, just let me kill this guy first.

Summer agreed and walked out of the room towards the bathroom to freshen up for the party. Ryan turned to Marissa and spoke quietly.

Ryan: You're sure you don't want to go?

Marissa: And pass up and opportunity to have the whole house to ourselves…I don't think so.

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa. About ten minutes later Seth and Summer were heading out the door for the party, and Ryan and Marissa were left sitting on the couch all alone.

Marissa: So what do you want to do?

Ryan: I can think of something.

Marissa smiled and Ryan cracked his classic half smile.

Marissa: Let me guess, something involving the pool house.

Ryan: Race ya.

Ryan jumped up and started sprinting towards the back door, and Marissa was close to follow. Marissa caught up with Ryan and jumped on his back, almost knocking him over. Ryan regained his balance and carried Marissa into the pool house where they planned on spending the rest of the night.


	47. she's not gonna like this

Seth and Summer parked the Cohen's Range Rover down the street from where the party was and began walking towards the house. The two could hear the music and kids screaming from half a block away. The two made their way up to the front door of the house and slowly entered. Not many people noticed the two as the entered the house. Everybody was caught up in drinking, smoking, and snorting the night away. Summer made her way to the bar and Seth followed her. Summer began making herself a screwdriver while Seth reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer. While Summer was mixing her drink, Seth was trying to open his beer, but soon realized…due to his raw and red hand, that it wasn't a twist off. Out of nowhere a girl approached Seth, wearing a bikini top and a pair of short shorts and holding a bottle opener in her hand. The girl extended her arm out to Seth, whose glance went from her hand to her face.

Girl: You may need this.

Seth: (Smiling) Thanks.

Seth reached over and took the bottle opener out of the girls hand, at the same time, Summer noticed the girl making eyes at her boyfriend and quickly stepped in.

Summer: Excuse me!

Summer charged over and stepped in between Seth and the girl.

Seth: Summer, she was just giving the bottle opener.

Summer: I know what she wants to give you.

The girl got quite an attitude with Summer and stood up straight staring her down.

Girl: At least I never had a boyfriend of mine take off to Tahiti for a month to get away from me.

Summer: What did you just say?

Seth quickly set his drink down and grabbed Summer around the waist before she could pounce on the girl. Seth picked her up and swung her around so they were facing the other direction.

Seth: (Turning to look at the girl) Sorry…rage blackouts.

Summer: Don't apologize to that btch.

Seth: Summer, you know that's not why I left…who cares what she thinks.

Seth leaned down and softly kissed Summer.

Summer: Okay…but keep her away from me.

Seth: I think we both know you're the violent one in this relationship.

Seth and Summer made their way outside and found an empty couch which had been placed on the deck outside the house, and sat down.

Seth: You know I'm surprised anybody even knows that I was ever gone.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: Sorry…change of subject.

Summer: It's too bad we couldn't convince Ryan and Marissa to come with us.

Seth nodded and then looked out on the beach and saw a familiar face.

Seth: Or maybe it's best that way.

Summer followed his gaze and saw somebody she never thought she would see again.

Summer: Is that…

Seth: Luke.

Summer: What is he doing here?

Seth: I have no idea.

The two sat there staring at their once friend, unsure of whether they should go over and talk to him or not. But before they could decide, Luke spotted the two of them and walked over to the couch they were sitting on.

Luke: Hey guys.

Seth stood up and warily shook Luke's hand. Summer then followed and gave Luke a short hug. Both knew that Marissa had forgave Luke for what he had done, but both also knew that had Luke not found himself wrapped around a telephone pole, his apology would probably have not stood up.

Seth: So…what are you doing in Newport?

Luke: Oh…I'm just visiting this week…I came to see my mom.

Seth: How do you like Portland?

Luke pulled up a chair, and started rambling on and on about Portland and how bad their water polo team was, and how it rained all the time. Seth just rolled his eyes at that comment, making fun of Luke and all his water polo friends in his head. Luke had been talking for a while when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Luke pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID; it was his mom.

Luke: Sorry mom, not coming home just yet.

Luke ignored the phone and set it down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

Luke: I'm gong to go get another drink…do you guys want anything.

Summer: I'm good.

Seth: No, thanks though.

As soon as Luke stepped into the house Summer and Seth immediately looked at each other.

Seth: I never liked that guy.

Summer: Whatever…are we going to tell Marissa that Luke is in town?

Seth: I don't know…he's probably leaving soon. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like she would have wanted to see him anyway.

Summer was about to comment but the two were interrupted by Luke's cell phone ringing once again. Both Summer and Seth looked at the ringing phone.

Seth: It's probably his mom again…

Seth reached over for the phone and looked down at the caller ID, but this time he recognized the number.

Seth: Wait, isn't this…

Summer looked over at Luke's cell phone, which was in Seth's hand and stared at the caller ID.

Summer: That's Marissa's home phone number.

Seth: Marissa's at my house.

Summer: Oh God.

Seth immediately knew who was calling Luke, and almost dropped the cell phone. Seth placed it back on the armrest of the chair, and gave Summer a concerned look.

Summer: Now what do we do?

Seth: My suggestion…get out of here.

Summer nodded and the two stood up right as Luke had returned with his beer.

Luke: Aw, you guys taking off?

Seth: Um…yeah man, you take it easy.

Luke: Yeah, you too. Bye Summer.

Summer took Seth's hand and led him into the house without saying anything to Luke. Luke watched them go and then sat down in his chair again and started drinking his beer. It was then that Luke realized he had a missed call, he picked up his cell phone and scrolled through the numbers to find out who had called him. When he got to the correct number, he almost spit his beer out realizing that it was non other than Julie Nichol.


	48. what's the bad part?

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the pool house, exchanging words in the random conversation, but mostly just remaining lip locked. Things seemed to be heating up in the pool house, but before the two could get anything started, they heard the Range Rover pull up the driveway.

Ryan: They're home all ready?

Marissa: Maybe it was a dull party.

Ryan: So much for having the whole house to ourselves.

Marissa: (Smiling) That's okay…we always end up in the pool house anyway.

Ryan smiled and leaned in for another kiss. The happy couple were making out when Seth stormed into the pool house.

Seth: Ryan, I need to talk to you.

Ryan and Marissa immediately pulled apart.

Ryan: Will you ever learn to knock?

Seth: Maybe…but not today. It's important.

Ryan looked over at Seth and then got up from the bed.

Ryan: (Turning towards Marissa) I'll be right back.

Seth turned and exited the pool house with Ryan following him. The two entered the kitchen and found Summer standing there sipping a bottle of water.

Ryan: What's going on?

Seth: Well…how should I put this…

Summer: Luke's here.

Ryan: He's here?!?

Ryan started looking around the kitchen.

Seth: Not here in the house…here in Newport. He was at the party.

Ryan: What?

Seth: And that's not the bad part.

Marissa: (Standing in the doorway) What's the bad part?

The three teens immediately stopped talking and looked over at Marissa, wondering just how much she had heard. Marissa looked cautiously at her friends and entered the kitchen, and was standing next to Ryan. Nobody spoke, and everybody was trying to avoid to eye contact.

Marissa: Okay, what's going on?

Once again nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to be the person to tell Marissa that Luke was in town. Marissa carefully eyed her friends, but was getting nothing, finally she relied on the one person she knew she could count on.

Marissa: Ryan…what's going on?

Ryan knew he would ask her, and he knew he would have to be the one to tell her. He had just been hoping that it would have been a lot later, rather than right now.

Ryan: Um…

Ryan's gaze dropped to the floor.

Marissa: Ryan, tell me.

Ryan reached out and took Marissa's hand in his.

Ryan: Apparently…Luke is back in town.

Marissa: What are you talking about?

At this point Summer decided to pipe in, knowing all to well that that was the most information Ryan could give Marissa.

Summer: He was at the party.

Marissa quickly looked over at Summer.

Marissa: Okay, so I'm assuming that that wasn't the bad part.

Summer: Okay…so, we don't know exactly what is going on, but he's staying till the end of the week and while we were there…your mom called him.

Everybody braced themselves waiting for Marissa to erupt in either tears or furious rage. But she didn't, she just stood there; as if she'd seen a ghost.

Ryan: You okay.

Marissa gave no response, she tried to back away from the group, but Ryan wouldn't let go of her hand.

Marissa: I…I just need to be by myself…

Marissa worked her hand out of Ryan's and ran out the back door. Ryan carefully watched her go making sure she wasn't actually leaving. When he saw her enter the pool house, he turned back towards the others.

Seth: Well that could have been worse.

Ryan and Summer: (In unison) Shut up Seth.

Summer: (Looking at Ryan) What are we going to do?

Ryan: I don't know.

Summer: You should probably go check on her.

Ryan: Yeah.

Ryan turned and walked out the kitchen and into the pool house. Ryan found Marissa in tears, pacing around the pool house. Marissa didn't notice Ryan as he entered the room.

Ryan: Is there anything I can do?

Marissa looked over at Ryan and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Marissa: I just want to be alone.

Ryan took a couple steps towards Marissa.

Ryan: I think we both know that's not what you need right now.

Marissa: Look, Ryan, I don't want to talk about it.

Ryan: That's fine, I was never big on talking.

Ryan sat in one of the chairs by the door while Marissa kept pacing. Ryan could tell there were a million things running through Marissa's head.

Marissa: (Talking to herself) I have to get out of here.

Marissa reached for her bag, but before she could grab it Ryan was standing right next to her.

Ryan: You're not going anywhere.

Marissa: (Quickly) And why not, because I can't take care of myself?

Ryan: No. Because your answer to everything is to run away, and that doesn't fix anything.

Marissa: Yes it does.

Ryan: Marissa!

Marissa jumped slightly and looked at Ryan.

Ryan: You don't have to run, you don't have to go anywhere.

Ryan reached out and placed his hand on Marissa's arm.

Ryan: And you especially don't have to run away from me. Whatever happens we can figure this out…together.

Marissa and Ryan's eyes locked and Marissa looked as though she had been defeated. Ryan pulled her in and the two embraced. Ryan had his arms wrapped around Marissa while Marissa was lightly sobbing on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan: (Whispering) Besides you know I'd find you and bring you back anyway.

Marissa suddenly let out a slight laugh and raised her head from Ryan's shoulder. Ryan cupped Marissa's face in his hands and softly kissed her. When the kiss was over Ryan let his forehead rest on Marissa's.

Marissa: I just can't believe she would do this…they would do this…after everything that happened. Even after she got married.

Ryan: Marissa, I don't know what's going on with your mom and Luke, but if something is going on, then it's pretty apparent that they're going to do what they want regardless. So I think the best thing that we can do is just try to enjoy the last part of this week, and let it go.

Marissa: Let it go, how can I let it go?

Ryan: I just mean, he's leaving in a few days, after that it will all be over.

Marissa: Oh, it's far from over.

Ryan looked at Marissa and was slightly worried. Ryan knew that Marissa hated her mother, she wanted to take her down, and now with Caleb out of the picture, there was nothing to stop her…all she needed now was good timing.


	49. a busy morning

The next morning Marissa opened her eyes and found herself laying on her back with Ryan sprawled out on top of her. The two of them were on top of the comforter, they had fallen asleep in their clothes. Ryan had his head buried in Marissa's neck, which was a familiar sight, and half his body was on top of Marissa pinning her down to the bed. Marissa looked over at Ryan who was still asleep and then stared up at the ceiling. Marissa lay there for sometime thinking about the events of the previous night. She wondered if Ryan was sleeping like he was in an attempt to thwart any of Marissa's midnight escapism. Marissa knew she didn't really want to run away, she just wanted all this to be over. Luke had left, her mom married Caleb, it wasn't the best possible option, but it worked…somehow. Marissa smiled as she thought about Ryan's comments last night. It didn't surprise her that he said he would come after her…he always did.

Marissa had been lying in bed awake for about half an hour. She hadn't tired to get up, she'd barely moved. She just lay there, feeling the pressure of Ryan's weight pressed up against her. Marissa looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. She never took it off, never even thought about it. She knew she had no reason to run, she was safe…safe with Ryan. The way it's always been. About this time, Ryan stirred slightly in bed and rolled slightly off of Marissa. Marissa shifted in bed, not wanting to get up, and not wanting Ryan to let go of her. Ryan situated himself again and wrapped an arm around Marissa and was soon blissfully sleeping again. Marissa turned onto her side, facing Ryan, their faces just mere inches apart and watched him sleep for a little while. But for as much as she tried, Marissa couldn't help thinking about the situation with her mother.

An hour had gone by now, and Marissa still lay in bed wondering what to do, millions of things were running through her head, and at this point she was having problems distinguishing them. Ryan opened his eyes and saw Marissa staring out the window. Ryan watched her for a few moments, knowing that she was unaware he had woken up. Ryan wished he could help, wished he could do anything to make it better, but he knew his hands were tied.

Ryan: What are you thinking about?

Marissa: (Smiling) You.

Marissa turned her head and looked at Ryan who laughed and moved closer in bed to Marissa.

Ryan: That's very flattering, but somehow I'd think you'd have other things on your mind this morning.

Marissa turned onto her side once again so she was facing Ryan.

Marissa: I'm sorry for snapping at you last night ---

Ryan: (Interrupting) Don't worry about it.

Marissa: No, it wasn't your fault and…

Ryan: Marissa, it's okay…

Marissa opened her mouth to give a response, but Ryan beat her to it.

Ryan: Trust me.

Marissa wanted to say something, but those two little words rang in her head. Marissa's brain started scrambling as thoughts rushed to her head. "I wonder if he trusts me like I trust him. I was stupid to not trust him anyway. Trust was supposed to be the thing our relationship was founded on…it's our rock…" Suddenly Marissa felt those blue eyes seemingly trying to bore a hole in her head and she snapped out of it to find Ryan staring at her.

Ryan: You've got a lot going on in that head of yours.

Marissa: (Smiling) Sorry…it's been a long morning.

Ryan: How long have you been up?

Marissa: Um…about an hour I guess.

Ryan: You should have woken me up.

Marissa: I just needed to think some things through.

Ryan nodded his head.

Marissa: (With a smile on her face) Besides I figured if I got out of bed, you'd wake up because I was gone.

Ryan let a smile creep upon his lips.

Ryan: Probably.

Marissa smiled and moved in bed so she was sitting on top of Ryan as he lay on his back. Ryan put his hands behind his head and stared up at Marissa.

Marissa: (In a sly sarcastic tone) My own personal body guard.

Ryan sat up in bed, Marissa still sitting in his lap, straddling him. The two were smiling at each other.

Marissa: Suddenly not so talkative?

Ryan shook his head and then leaned in and kissed Marissa. Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and Ryan placed his hands at Marissa's waist. The two were feverishly kissing and in a matter of moments Ryan had rolled Marissa back onto the bed and was on top of her.

Marissa: (Between kisses) Did I ever tell you that you're very distracting?

Ryan pulled out of a kiss and looked at Marissa and smiled.

Ryan: I think that's in my job description.

While passion was sweeping through the air in the pool house, Summer and Seth were sitting in the living room watching TV and eating breakfast.

Summer: So when do your parents get home?

Seth: Day after tomorrow.

Summer nodded and the two went back to their cereal.

Seth: Summer, are you okay?

Summer: Yeah. I'm just worried about Coop.

Seth: She's going to be okay.

Summer: I hope so. I don't want this summer to be like the last.

Seth: Nobody does…but she's got Ryan, and us. She'll be fine.

Summer: Yeah, you're probably right.

A little while later the two finished their breakfast and Summer got up to bring her dishes to the kitchen. A few seconds later Seth got up and followed her. He placed his dishes in the sink as well and turned to Summer who was pouring a cup of coffee.

Seth: I'm going to go out and see if the love birds are up.

Summer: Okay.

Seth walked out the kitchen doors and headed towards the pool house. Seth peered through the shades and didn't see any movement so he opened the door and stepped inside. Seth took one step in the pool house and stopped as he surveyed the room. Ryan and Marissa were nowhere to be found, but their clothes certainly were. The bed was full of wrinkled sheets, with the comforter in a ball at the foot of the bed, pillows lying on the floor across the room, along with Ryan's pants and Marissa's shirt.

Seth: Oh God.

Seth looked around the room, and then heard something coming from the bathroom. Being the curious guy that Seth is, he took a couple steps toward the bathroom and heard the shower running.

Seth: Oh God.

With that Seth turned and exited the pool house as quickly and as quietly as he could. Seth entered the kitchen and found Summer who was standing there sipping coffee.

Summer: Not up yet?

Seth: Oh, they're up.

Summer: Oh…huh?

Seth: And I really don't think you have to worry about Marissa.

Summer: That's good…wait why?

Seth: Let's just call it a hunch.

Summer: So where's Marissa?

Seth: They're showering.

Summer: Oh.

Summer waited a beat and then it sunk in.

Summer: Wait…they…

Seth laughed as he picked out the Arts & Leisure section out of the L.A. Times.

Seth: They…have had a busy morning.


	50. bad mental picture

Ryan was standing in the middle of the pool house getting dressed after Ryan and Marissa's impromptu shower scene. Ryan had just put his pants on and was walking to his dresser to pull out a shirt when Marissa emerged, fully clothed and ready for the day, from the bathroom.

Marissa: Aren't I the one who is supposed to take forever to change.

Ryan smiled and shot a look her way.

Ryan: Who say's I'm not ready.

Marissa: While I most certainly don't mind you walking around without a shirt on…Seth and Summer might have a slight problem with it.

Ryan grabbed a wife beater and slipped it over his head and looked around the room and started laughing.

Ryan: Maybe we should clean this place up.

Marissa followed Ryan's gaze and smiled as she saw the wreckage. Marissa walked towards Ryan.

Marissa: I think it can wait.

Ryan smiled and the two walked hand in hand out of the pool house and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Ryan and Marissa walked through the kitchen doors and found Seth sitting at the table reading the paper. Seth glanced at the two as they walked in and a sly smile crept across his face.

Seth: Good morning you two.

Ryan: Hey Seth.

Ryan made a beeline for the coffee pot, not that he wasn't awake already, but it was an old habit.

Marissa: Hey Seth, what's up?

Seth: Nothing, I've had a pretty uneventful morning…(under his breath)…compared to some.

Ryan sat down at the table next to Marissa and across from Seth.

Ryan: What did you say man?

Seth: (Quickly) Nothing…so what did the two of your do last night?

Ryan: Nothing really.

Seth: (Quietly) Must have been a long morning.

Ryan, who had barely heard what Seth said was about to comment but he was stopped when Summer barged into the room.

Summer: God, it's about time the two of you stopped humping and came in to have some breakfast.

Marissa who had been sipping her coffee almost choked as Ryan whipped around in his chair to look at Summer who was casually walking to the fridge like she hadn't said a word.

Marissa: Morning, Sum.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Summer made her way towards the table and sat down. Everybody was glancing at Summer but nobody was saying anything.

Summer: What! Somebody had to say it.

Seth: At least I was a little more subtle.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances.

Ryan: (Quietly) Note to self…LOCK DOOR.

Apparently Ryan hadn't quite said it soft enough and Seth had heard.

Seth: Or better yet put on a sock on the door…that's a classic.

Ryan: Seth, shut up.

Seth: (Not listening to Ryan) Actually that might be bad cause the parental units probably know that one.

Ryan: Seth, please shut up.

Seth: Alright, alright…I'm going to go take a shower.

Seth stood up and then stopped.

Seth: Oh God…bad mental picture.

Ryan and Marissa: Seth!

Seth put his hands up and walked out the room. Ryan let his head drop and shook it from side to side before turning his head and looking up at Marissa. Marissa smiled at him and Ryan in turn smiled back. After a few moments Ryan stood up and gave Marissa a kiss on top of her head.

Ryan: I'm going to clean up the pool house.

Marissa: Okay.

Ryan exited and Summer and Marissa were left sitting at the table. Marissa sipped her coffee and then looked over at Summer who was staring at her and smiling.

Summer: I'd ask you how you're doing…but it seems you're doing just fine.

Marissa smiled and slightly laughed.

Summer: Especially since you're glowing again.

Marissa: Am I really?

Summer gave her a what do you think look and Marissa complied.

Summer: So do I have to pry it out of you?

Marissa: What do you want to know?

Summer: Details!

Marissa: We had sex.

Summer rolled her eyes.

Summer: Was this before or after the shower?

Marissa looked up at Summer.

Marissa: After…well, actually it was really all –

Marissa stopped talking fearing she might have just said too much. Summer immediately started laughing and smile appeared on Marissa's face.

Summer: The two of you are going at it like Cohen and I used to.

Marissa: It was bound to happen eventually.

Summer: Yeah, but honestly I expected it to happen much sooner than now.

Marissa: Sum!

Summer: Come on, the two of you are so obviously in love with each other. And it's been that way since…oh I don't know; you first met.

Marissa: I guess we just weren't ready before…

Summer: Oh please…yeah you were. There was just too much in the way then, first Luke, then Oliver, then Theresa; now, it's just the two of you.

Marissa: Yeah I guess you're right.

Seth walked into the kitchen returning from his shower and saw Summer and Marissa talking.

Seth: Did I miss any of the horny details?

Marissa and Summer shot a look at Seth as he sat down at the table.

Seth: Aw, come on, Ryan doesn't tell me anything. I never get to hear the good stuff.

Marissa started laughing.

Summer: I'm not getting much out of her anyway.

Seth: She's pulling an RA on us huh?

Marissa: What?

Seth: RA…Ryan Atwood.

Marissa: Oh.

Seth and Summer exchanged glances and Marissa finished her coffee and got up to put her mug in the sink.

Marissa: I'm going to go help Ryan.

Summer: Hey wait, Coop, we need to talk about the last weekend of summer vacation. We gotta do something…we don't have to go to TJ…but we gotta do something.

Marissa: Okay, I'll think about it.

Summer: Okay.


	51. anywhere but tj

Marissa exited the kitchen and walked out to the pool house. As she entered she found Ryan making the bed.

Marissa: Hey RA.

Ryan immediately looked over at her and shook his head.

Ryan: Please don't call me that.

Marissa walked over to him laughing and gave him a kiss.

Marissa: Ok.

The happy couple sat down on the bed.

Marissa: So…what do you want to do for the last weekend of summer?

Ryan looked over at Marissa and flopped back onto the bed.

Ryan: Nothing.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa lay down and cuddled up next to him.

Marissa: We have to do something, Summer and Seth will kill us if we don't go.

Ryan: Okay fine…anywhere but TJ.

Marissa: How did I know you were going to say that?

Ryan: Seriously, I don't want to go back there.

Marissa: It would be different…

Ryan: I know…just too many bad memories.

Marissa: They weren't all bad…although I guess we weren't technically in TJ yet.

Ryan: You remember that?

Marissa: (Half joking) How could I forget waking up in your arms for the first time.

Ryan: Oh, really funny.

Ryan flipped Marissa over in bed and pinned her down.

Ryan: Can we please go somewhere besides TJ?

Marissa: I think that can be arranged.

Ryan smiled and leaned down and kissed Marissa. When the two parted Ryan rolled off of Marissa and lay beside her.

Marissa: So what do you want to do today?

Ryan: Stay in.

Marissa: That's a surprise.

Ryan: Do you have any ideas?

Marissa: Let's go the pier.

Ryan groaned and leaned into Marissa. Marissa smiled and pushed Ryan back and then sat down on top of him.

Marissa: Come on…we'll have some lunch. All I had was that cup of coffee…

Marissa started leaning down, towards Ryan.

Marissa: …besides, you wore me out this morning…I'm starving.

Ryan smiled and Marissa lay on top of Ryan and kissed him. Ryan and Marissa continued to make out when Seth and Summer entered the room without them noticing. Seth and Summer immediately tried to turn and leave, but Seth kicked a chair on accident and Ryan and Marissa stopped and looked at their friends. Marissa got off of Ryan and the two sat up in bed.

Summer: Oh good job Cohen.

Seth: Sorry guys, we should have known you two wouldn't be in here talking.

Ryan: Hey, we were talking.

Seth: Then I'm doing it wrong.

Summer: Anyway, I was thinking…how about Palm Springs for the last weekend of the summer?

Ryan and Marissa: (Immediately) No.

Summer: Just a thought.

Seth: Come on, I love it there.

Ryan: It's boring there.

Seth looked at Ryan shocked and all Ryan could do was shake his head. Ryan got up from the bed and walked to the back of the room. He pulled a shirt out and slipped it on over his wife beater, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Summer: Coop, we gotta figure this out.

Marissa stood up and walked over to Summer.

Marissa: We will…as long as we don't go to TJ.

Seth: That's okay, I don't really want to go there anyway.

Summer: Me either.

Marissa looked at her friends and felt a twinge of guilt. She knew that she was the reason nobody wanted to go back there.

Marissa: We'll figure something out Sum, promise.

Just then Ryan emerged from the bathroom, and walked back into the room and stood next to everybody.

Ryan: You ready?

Marissa: Yeah, sure.

Summer: Where are you guys going?

Marissa: The pier.

Ryan: Yeah, we'll see you guys later.

Summer: Keep thinking about the trip!

Marissa: We will.

Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and the two exited the pool house and walked around the side of the house to Marissa's car to go to lunch.


	52. something's going on

A couple hours had gone by, and Ryan and Marissa had finished eating and were aimlessly walking up the pier hand in hand. The two had been walking for a while and found themselves at the end of the pier. Ryan noticed a bench seated against the railing and led Marissa over to it so they could sit down. Ryan had his arm draped around Marissa's shoulder and Marissa was leaning into Ryan, the two staring out at the ocean.

Marissa: I can't believe this summer is almost over.

Ryan: I know; it flew by.

Marissa: It worked out though…

Marissa looked up at Ryan.

Marissa: …I never thought that my summer would be like this.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan: Me either.

The two sat there for a little while longer making some small talk about Sandy and Kirsten coming home and the trip coming up, but mostly they just sat together in silence. Eventually the two got up and started walking back up the pier towards Marissa's car. They were walking slowly, in no particular rush to go anywhere, when suddenly Marissa stopped walking. Ryan got a few steps in front of her and then turned and looked back at Marissa.

Ryan: What's wrong?

Ryan stepped closer to Marissa.

Marissa: Is that my mom?

Ryan looked around the pier but didn't see anybody.

Ryan: Where?

Marissa: Right in front of us, sitting at that table on the patio.

Ryan finally spotted Julie and stared at her. She was sitting alone at what seemed to be a secluded table sipping a drink.

Marissa: God, I can't deal with her right now.

Ryan looked over at Marissa and then back towards Julie again. Julie wasn't even looking in their direction, although it did look like she was looking for someone. Almost immediately, a man that Ryan had seen before appeared by Julie's table and sat down. Ryan immediately grabbed Marissa's hand and led her off to the side of the pier next to a small store, so they wouldn't be seen. Marissa was staring at Ryan confused as Ryan peered out and was watching Julie and the man.

Marissa: What's going on?

Ryan started talking but never took his eyes off of Julie.

Ryan: Do you remember a couple of days ago when that Detective came to the door?

Marissa: Yeah, he wanted to talk to Kirsten right?

Ryan: Yeah, right. Well that's him, sitting with you mom.

Marissa peered out from behind the wall and watched her mother and Detective Sullivan.

Marissa: Maybe they're talking about Caleb's case.

Ryan: No…that's not it.

Marissa: How do you know?

Ryan: This guy isn't trying to help Caleb, he's trying to take him down, and he's trying to drag Kirsten along with him…well, that's what I think anyway.

Marissa: Wow.

Ryan was still staring intently at the table. Julie and the Detective were still talking, Ryan was still watching and a couple minutes later, Julie stood up placing her purse on the table. Julie carefully pulled out a white envelope and placed it on the table sliding it to the middle. With that, Julie pulled out a pair of large sunglasses, placed them on her face and walked away from the restaurant. The Detective waited a beat and then calmly reached for the envelope and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He waited a second and then stood up, removing some cash from his pocket and throwing it on the table before turning to leave the restaurant. He walked in the opposite direction Julie had gone. He was walking towards Ryan and Marissa. Ryan watched him as long as he could, and then pinned Marissa up against the wall and kissed her. Ryan turned his back towards the pier and the Detective walked past them not noticing Ryan. Ryan pulled back from Marissa and immediately looked down the pier and saw Detective Sullivan get into his car and drive away. Marissa on the other hand was staring at Ryan. Ryan could feel her eyes on him and turned towards Marissa.

Ryan: Sorry…

Marissa: Don't apologize…you should kiss me like that more often.

Ryan: (Smiling) I'll do my best.

Marissa smiled and took his hand.

Marissa: So…do you think we can go now?

Ryan: Yeah, it should be fine.

Ryan and Marissa emerged from their hiding spot and started walking down the pier once again.

Marissa: That was weird.

Ryan just nodded his head; he was too deep in thought to talk right now. Ryan was desperately trying to work it all out, but it didn't make sense. "Something's going on." Ryan thought in his head. Marissa could tell he had a lot on his mind and the two walked silently up the pier till they got to Marissa's car. Marissa got in the drivers seat and turned the car on.

Marissa: Home?

Ryan: Yeah.

Ryan smiled, Marissa reached over and held on to his hand and the two drove off.


	53. home again home again

The day had finally arrived that Sandy and Kirsten would be returning to Newport Beach. All the teens woke early that morning. Ryan, Marissa and Summer were all sitting down at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating breakfast when Seth barged into the kitchen.

Seth: Okay…who's comin' with me?

Ryan, Marissa and Summer each looked over at Seth and then went back to what they were doing without saying a word.

Seth: Come on, somebody has to come with me to the airport.

Seth looked at each person in the room.

Seth: Ryan…come on man.

Ryan scratched his head.

Seth: Summer. You're my girlfriend; you have to come with me.

Summer: Hey, he's your brother…sorta.

Seth: Come on Summer it won't take very long.

Summer: Okay, okay, just let me get ready.

About ten minutes later, Seth and Summer were heading out the door towards the airport and Ryan and Marissa were left alone in the kitchen. Marissa got up to pour herself another cup of coffee and Ryan followed her. When Marissa turned around she found Ryan standing right in front of her, Marissa jumped slightly, and amazingly didn't spill her coffee.

Ryan: Sorry.

Marissa: It's okay.

Marissa set her cup of coffee down on the counter as Ryan moved closer to her.

Marissa: What's up?

Without hesitation Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa. Marissa leaned back against the counter, feeling the weight of Ryan's body pressed against hers. When Ryan finally let up, the two both took deep breaths and stood still in each others arms.

Ryan: I can't believe this week is over.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan: Thank you for staying with me.

Marissa: Believe me, it was my pleasure.

Ryan: Oh, really.

Marissa: Yeah, I think so.

Marissa pulled Ryan toward her and the two started kissing again. Ryan took hold of Marissa at her hips and picked her up and set her on the counter. Marissa immediately wrapped her legs around Ryan and the two continued kissing. Things were heating up as Ryan moved from Marissa's lips to her neck.

Marissa: Maybe we shouldn't do this in the kitchen.

Ryan brought his face back up to Marissa's.

Ryan: We have some time.

Marissa smiled and looked at Ryan who couldn't seem to help from smiling. The two were staring into each other's eyes, Ryan was about to lean in and kiss Marissa again when they were interrupted.

Kirsten: Hi! …Oh…sorry.

Ryan immediately took a step back from Marissa and Marissa hopped down off the counter and the two looked over at Kirsten.

Marissa: Welcome back.

Kirsten: Thank you.

Ryan and Marissa both walked over to Kirsten and gave her a hug.

Ryan: How was it?

Kirsten: Great, and much needed…it's so beautiful over there.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and stood behind Kirsten.

Sandy: Hey you two.

Ryan: Hey Sandy.

Sandy: I gotta say, I missed you kid.

Ryan smiled and Sandy gave Ryan a hug.

Sandy: So how has everything been here?

Ryan and Marissa stole glances at each other and then looked at Sandy.

Ryan and Marissa: (In unison) Good.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other briefly and smiled at the kids. The four stood in silence for a couple seconds before Seth stumbled into the room carrying one of the bags.

Seth: I told you I'm not made for heavy lifting.

Everybody looked at Seth struggling with the bag, but their attention was soon diverted towards Summer who was walking up behind Seth.

Summer: You're such a wimp Cohen.

Summer stood behind Seth with a bag in each hand and another hanging over her shoulder.

Sandy: Sorry Summer, let me get that.

Sandy immediately took the bags from Summer and took them to his and Kirsten's bedroom. Kirsten turned to her son and smacked him lightly in the arm.

Kirsten: Seth!

Ryan and Marissa laughed as Seth looked over at Kirsten with a mock look of pain.

Seth: So great to have to back mom.

Kirsten smiled and Seth laughed. Kirsten, Seth and Summer all sat down at the table while Ryan and Marissa remained standing next to each other, leaning against the kitchen counter. Summer was asking Kirsten questions about Italy and what they did while Seth listening to their conversation, and Ryan and Marissa stood oblivious to everybody else slowly inching closer to each other. Sandy finally returned from the bedroom and entered the kitchen. Sandy stopped and surveyed the room. He glanced over at Seth, Summer and Kirsten sitting at the table, and then over at Ryan and Marissa who couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other. Sandy smiled and laughed to himself as he made his way towards the table and sat down next to Kirsten. Kirsten looked at Sandy as he sat down and smiled at him.

Kirsten: It's good to be home, isn't it?

Sandy: Yeah, it is.


	54. unbeatable combination

Day had soon turned into night in Newport Beach, and the Cohen's, plus Atwood, were sitting at the kitchen table eating Kirsten's specialty, take out, and talking. Marissa and Summer had left earlier in the day, giving the family some time to spend together. They had all finished their dinner and were sitting around the table chatting when finally Kirsten yawned and stood up bringing her dish over to the sink and then turning to the boys sitting at the table.

Kirsten: I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sandy: Night honey, I'll be in shortly.

Seth: Night mom.

Ryan: Goodnight.

Kirsten exited the kitchen, and Seth was soon to follow, planting himself down in front of the TV to play playstation. Ryan and Sandy remained at the table sitting in silence. Eventually Ryan started gathering the rest of the dishes and made his way towards the sink to start cleaning up. Ryan ran the hot tap water in the sink and began washing the dishes. Sandy made his way over to Ryan, picking up a dishtowel off the kitchen counter and drying the dishes as Ryan washed them.

Sandy: So how have things been in Newport Beach?

Ryan: Pretty normal I guess.

Sandy: Normal?

Ryan laughed and looked over at Sandy as he handed him a wet plate.

Ryan: I guess nothing's really normal around here.

Sandy: It never is.

Ryan smiled and went back to doing the dishes.

Ryan: Seth told you about that Detective stopping by right?

Sandy: What?

Ryan: A few day's ago…

Sandy: He didn't tell me.

Ryan sighed slightly and looked over at Sandy.

Ryan: Earlier in the week a detective with the Orange County Police showed up at the door asking to speak with Kirsten. Seth told them that you were out of town, but he seemed pretty adamant to talk to her, he wanted a number to reach the two of you in Italy...

Sandy got a slightly worried look on his face and let Ryan continue.

Ryan: …I told him that the two of you didn't want to be bothered, and he didn't seem very happy.

Sandy: Did you ask him what it was about?

Ryan: Yeah…he wouldn't tell me, just that he wanted to speak with Kirsten. Seth should have his business card…Detective Sullivan was his name.

Sandy: Okay.

Sandy finished drying the last dish and set it in the cabinet.

Sandy: Thanks Ryan.

Ryan smiled and Sandy turned to leave the kitchen.

Ryan: Oh hey, Sandy.

Sandy: Yeah.

Ryan: There's one more thing.

Sandy: What is it?

Ryan: The other day Marissa and I were at the pier and we saw the Detective sitting with Julie.

Sandy: Julie Nichol?

Ryan: The one and only.

Sandy: What were they doing?

Ryan: I wish I knew, Julie was sitting at a café and he walked up and sat down. He was there for five minutes, Julie gave him an envelope and she left and then so did he.

There was silence in the room as Sandy's brain began processing all the information. Ryan watched him intently.

Ryan: You know, I don't know what's ---

Sandy: I know Ryan, thanks. We'll figure this out.

Ryan: I hope so.

Sandy smiled and looked at Ryan.

Sandy: You and me…we're an unbeatable combination.

Ryan smiled.

Sandy: Goodnight kid.

Ryan: Night Sandy.

Ryan made his way into the living room and found Seth passed out on the couch with the video game still running. Ryan turned everything off and threw a blanket over Seth before exiting the house and walked out to the pool house. Ryan walked in and immediately crashed down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. After about ten minutes, Ryan rolled onto his side, pulled a pillow over his head and tried to fall asleep.

Hours passed, but they seemed like days for Ryan. They always do when you can't fall asleep. Ryan had been constantly moving around the bed looking for that one comfortable position to fall asleep in, but he never found it. He tried reading, he tried counting sheep, he even went in the house to see if Seth had woken up, and maybe he could keep him company. Or at least bore him to death with a new video game that would knock him out, but when he got in the house he realized Seth had woken, but only to retreat to his bedroom upstairs. So Ryan once again found himself lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Ryan rolled onto his side and looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. A bright red 2:17am seemed to glow in the darkness of the pool house. Ryan sighed and settled onto his back again. Suddenly Ryan sat up and looked out the pool house windows to see if he could notice any movement coming from the house. The house stood completely dark, as Ryan got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a sweatshirt on over his wife beater. He quickly slipped on his shoes and quietly stepped out of the French doors keeping an eye on the house the whole time. Once he realized he was in the clear, he made his way down the side of the house, grabbed his bike and started walking down the driveway. Ryan made his way to the bottom of the driveway and immediately made a right turning onto the sidewalk.

Female Voice: Where do you think you're going?

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, with his back to her, his body tense for a second, but then he realized who the voice belonged to and a smile appeared on his face.

Ryan: Going to see you.

Ryan turned around and found Marissa leaning against her Jeep looking at him.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan smiled and Marissa smiled back. Ryan set his bike down and began walking towards Marissa.

Marissa: Couldn't sleep?

Ryan shook his head.

Marissa: Me either.

Ryan stopped right in front of her and leaned in.

Ryan: Looks like our minds think alike in the early hours of the morning.

Marissa was able to get in a smile and a faint laugh before Ryan's lips locked with hers. Marissa leaned back against the Jeep as Ryan inched closer to her. When the two finally broke they stood staring at each other.

Ryan: Can we go to bed now?

Marissa: Please.

Ryan took Marissa's hand and walked back up the driveway. Ryan dropped his bike off on the side of the house and the two made their way into the pool house. Marissa entered first, and immediately saw the numerous amount of magazines and books thrown about on Ryan's floor. Seth's i-pod was sitting on Ryan's nightstand, and a game of solitaire was waiting to be finished on the small kitchen bar.

Marissa: You've been keeping yourself entertained.

Ryan: Not really.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa: Do you have something I can sleep in?

Ryan: Yeah.

Ryan got Marissa some clothes, and then tried to clean up the room a bit while she was in the bathroom changing. Marissa emerged just as Ryan was crawling into bed, and walked over and got into bed next to him. The two immediately met in the middle of the bed and fell into their usual sleeping arrangements.

Marissa: Goodnight.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa's cheek, before laying his head down next to Marissa's.

Ryan: Goodnight.

The two closed their eyes and immediately fell asleep.


	55. clear my head

There was a cold layer of dew covering Newport Beach when Sandy awoke early the next morning. He opened his eyes and carefully rolled out of bed as to not wake Kirsten. Sandy stood up and stretched, then made his way towards the window to look at the surf. Sandy smiled as he saw the waves crashing onto the sand, and made his way towards the bathroom to change into his board shorts. Sandy emerged a few seconds later and quietly slipped out of the bedroom, heading downstairs to grab his surfboard and go down to the beach.

About two hours later, Sandy had let the ocean waves throw him around one too many times, and now sat on the shore of the beach staring towards the ocean. He reflected on everything that had happened, trying to somehow get a hold on what was going on around him. After a little while, he stood up, surfboard clutched in his hand, and started walking back up the beach towards the house.

Sandy picked up the newspaper as he walked up the driveway, and carefully propped his surfboard up outside before walking into his house. Sandy went straight into the kitchen, and began to brew a pot of coffee before settling on one of the chairs at the kitchen island and scanning the newspaper. Sandy flipped through the newspaper and spotted a small article about Caleb's trial and started reading it. A few minutes later, Kirsten entered the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

Kirsten: Good morning.

Sandy: Morning honey.

Kirsten walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup before walking over to Sandy and giving him a good morning kiss. Sandy returned her kiss and smiled.

Kirsten: Anything interesting in the paper?

Sandy: Not really.

Sandy quickly folded the paper up and plopped it on the kitchen counter before getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Kirsten took Sandy's seat at the island while Sandy leaned against the kitchen counter.

Kirsten: How was the surf this morning?

Sandy: (Smiling) It was great.

Kirsten: Good.

There was silence in the room for a little while as both sipped their coffees.

Sandy: I didn't think you were planning on going to work today.

Kirsten: Neither did I, but I should make an appearance. I guess the company's mine now, and …

As soon as Kirsten said this Sandy began thinking about the Detective Ryan had told him about the night before; unfortunately Kirsten was still talking. It didn't take long for her to realize that her husband was off in his own world, and had no idea what she was saying.

Kirsten: Sandy…Sandy, are you okay?

Sandy: Huh?

Kirsten: We were talking.

Sandy: Sorry, I was just thinking…

Kirsten: I'd say you were deep in thought.

Kirsten was eyeing Sandy but he wasn't saying anything.

Kirsten: Okay, well I better go to work.

Kirsten stood up and Sandy walked over to her and gave her a short kiss.

Sandy: Have a good day.

Kirsten smiled.

Kirsten: See you tonight, love you.

Sandy: Love you too.

With that Kirsten headed out the door and Sandy opened the paper back up and began to read the article about Caleb's case. About an hour had gone by and Sandy was sitting at the kitchen table with the phone held up to his ear.

Sandy: (On phone) Yes I understand, but could you just tell me when the Detective might be back at the station….well do you have another number I can reach him at?

Sandy began scribbling a number on a sheet of paper he had in front of him.

Sandy: (On phone) Yes, thank you.

Sandy hung up the phone and slid it down across the table.

Sandy: Useless.

Seth: Talking to yourself now, dad?

Sandy looked up startled as his son walked through the kitchen.

Sandy: Morning Seth.

Seth: Who is useless?

Sandy: Oh, I'm just trying to get a hold of someone and nobody seems to know where he is.

Seth: Oh…hey, so anyway, I'm supposed to meet Summer, is it okay if I take the car?

Sandy: Yeah, you'll have to take mine though.

Sandy reached in his pocket and handed him the keys.

Seth: Where's the Rover?

Sandy: You're mom took it to work.

Seth: Okay, well I'll be back later. See ya dad.

Sandy: Bye Seth.

Seth turned and walked out of the kitchen and Sandy immediately went back to what he was doing. Meanwhile, out in the pool house, Ryan and Marissa are cuddled up in bed still asleep. The sun was beginning to shine in through the pool house windows as Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He squinted hard and then opened his eyes wide taking in the sight of a peacefully sleeping Marissa laying in his arms beside him. A smile crept up on Ryan's face as he pulled Marissa closer to him and nuzzled his head back down on the pillow next to hers. Ryan's movement awoke Marissa and her eyes fluttered open. Marissa yawned and turned her head towards Ryan.

Marissa: Morning.

Ryan just smiled and leaned in and softly kissed Marissa. The two lay in bed together for a little while, neither of them wanting to get up. After about half an hour of morning pillow chatter and make out sessions, Marissa got out of bed and retreated to the bathroom to change back into her clothes from the previous day. When she emerged Ryan was sitting up in bed, Marissa made her way towards the bed and sat down on Ryan's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down and kissed him. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

Marissa: I should go.

Ryan groaned a little bit.

Ryan: That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

Marissa: (Smiling) Sorry.

Ryan smiled and leaned up and kissed her again.

Ryan: Come back later?

Marissa: Yeah.

Marissa stood up and Ryan stood up with her.

Ryan: I'll walk you out.

Marissa nodded as Ryan took her hand and the two exited the pool house and started walking around the side of the house towards the driveway. Suddenly Marissa stopped as she looked in the driveway.

Ryan: What's up?

Marissa: That's my mother's car.

Ryan: What's she doing here?

Marissa: I don't know.

Back in the house, Sandy was walking through the living room when he heard a knock at the door. Sandy walked to the door and opened it, only to wish he hadn't. Sandy took a step back as Julie strolled into the house.

Sandy: Julie, what are you doing here?

Julie: Sandy, I believe you and I have a few things to discuss.


	56. the situation

Sandy and Julie had made their way into the kitchen and were currently standing at opposite ends staring at each other.

Sandy: What is this all about Julie?

Julie: I've been doing some thinking, Sandy, and it occurs to me that I am not entirely satisfied with the job you've been doing on Caleb's case.

Sandy: Julie, I already told you…

Julie: No Sandy! Let me make this simple.

Julie pulled a folder out of the large purse she was carrying over her shoulder and plopped it down on the counter in front of Sandy.

Julie: You figure out a way to get Caleb off the hook, or I'll make sure Kirsten goes down with him.

Sandy: You can't do this.

Julie smiled a malicious smile and looked down at the folder, which Sandy hadn't touched.

Julie: The way I see it, half of the company belongs to Kirsten, therefore half of the guilt lies on her shoulders.

Sandy: You obviously don't know much about the company.

Julie shot a cold stare at Sandy, who was equally standing his ground. Julie glanced down at the folder again and then back up at Sandy.

Julie: That folder holds everything I need to lock Kirsten up right next to her father.

Sandy quickly looked down at the folder.

Julie: …don't bother trying to get rid of it; the Orange County Police already have copies of everything.

Sandy stood stunned as Julie looked like she had just won a war. Time stood still in the kitchen as silence took over in the room. Sandy slid the folder towards him and slowly opened it, eyeing the documents inside. Julie watched Sandy intently, but what Julie did not know, was that somebody else was eyeing her intently. After Marissa had spotted her mother's car, her and Ryan doubled back, and watched Sandy and Julie walk into the kitchen. They both positioned themselves outside the kitchen doors, so they could hear what was going on. Both had been listening intently to their conversation, and now Ryan had his eyes on Sandy as he read over the documents, and Marissa was staring coldly at her mother.

Marissa: (Whispering) She is evil.

Ryan turned his head quickly and gave Marissa a comforting smile before reaching over and taking her hand.

Marissa: (Whispering) What are we going to do?

Ryan: (Whispering) I don't know.

Ryan and Marissa were snapped back to eavesdropping when they heard Sandy speak. Sandy looked up from the documents and stared at Julie.

Sandy: Why exactly are you telling me this?

Julie: Sandy, you're not as smart as I thought.

Sandy: Save it Julie.

Julie: You're quite the family man, aren't you Sandy? I know you'd never let anything happen to Kirsten, so consider this an incentive.

Sandy: Incentive for what?

Julie: (Shouting) For getting my husband out of jail!!

Sandy opened his mouth to retort but Julie beat him to it.

Julie: I don't want excuses or explanations Sandy. (Yelling) You figure out a way to get Caleb out or so help me God, Kirsten is going down in a fiery rage, hand in hand with her father!

Sandy took a step back as he saw pure hatred in Julie's eyes. Ryan and Marissa were still outside, they had both tensed up do to all the yelling. The kids were watching both of them intently, but there was silence in the room once again.

Marissa: (Whispering) I have to do something.

Ryan: (Whispering) What are you going to do?

Marissa looked over at Ryan then back into the kitchen and immediately stood up and charged into the house. Sandy and Julie were both startled at Marissa entrance and stared at her.

Marissa: I'm not going to let you do this mom.

Julie: Marissa, I don't know what you're talking about.

Marissa: Don't lie to me, Ryan and I heard you, we heard everything. (Yelling) Why do you have to make everybody's life miserable? (Screaming now) Why can't you just let other people be happy?!?

Ryan had been lingering in the doorway, but took a few steps in as he heard Marissa's voice rise. Julie stared at her daughter, and Marissa stared back. Sandy and Ryan watched the two, neither moving, and neither ready to back off.

Marissa: Drop this mom.

Julie: What?

Marissa: Drop it; this isn't Kirsten's fault. She's been more of a mother to me than you've been over the past year, and I'm not going to sit back and watch you try to ruin her life.

Julie: I'm not trying to ruin anybody's life.

Marissa: Really, well you did a pretty good job of ruining mine.

Julie: Oh, sweetie, you used to be happy, before he came along.

Julie shifted her glance towards Ryan who stared her down.

Marissa: You think I was happy?! I was going crazy, and Ryan…Ryan is the only thing that makes me happy. God knows you never did.

Julie: You're just a spoiled, ungrateful, little…

Ryan: (Interrupting) Hey!

Julie: Don't yell at me Ryan!

Ryan took a step forward.

Ryan: Don't yell at her!

Julie: I'll do whatever I want…

Kirsten: (Yelling to be heard) What the hell is going on here?

Everybody immediately turned around to see Kirsten standing in the doorway in shock of the sight she found in front of her. The kitchen became silent again and everybody looked around the room avoiding eye contact.

Kirsten: Well…what's going on?

Once again nobody said anything.

Kirsten: Sandy?

Sandy looked at his wife and tried to convey the "I'll tell you later" glance, but he didn't think it worked. Julie was watching the tension build in the room and decided she should probably get out of there.

Julie: Okay, well, I'll be going now.

Julie turned to leave without saying goodbye to anybody and started to walk past Kirsten, but she was stopped by Marissa before she could go.

Marissa: This isn't finished mom.

Julie turned on her heels and looked at Marissa.

Julie: Oh, I think it is.

Julie turned again and started to leave.

Marissa: You're forgetting one thing.

Julie stopped suddenly and quickly whisked around to eye Marissa once again.

Julie: And what is that?

Marissa: You seem to forget that I know you're dark little secret.

Julie's eyes widened as Kirsten and Sandy took notice and exchanged glances.

Julie: Marissa.

Marissa: Mother.

Julie was taken aback; her own daughter had pulled the rug out from under her feet.

Kirsten: Julie, what is she talking about?

Julie: Nothing Kirsten, it's nothing.

Marissa: Oh, it's not nothing.

Julie: Marissa, shut up.

Marissa: You do this, and I'll tell everybody…everything.

Julie: You wouldn't.

Marissa: Try me.

Kirsten: Okay…what the hell is going on?

Julie: She doesn't know what she's talking about

Marissa laughed and took a step towards her mother.

Marissa: You're right mom, there are a few issues concerning the legality of the subject that I was having some problems with, why don't I talk it over with Sandy…he's a lawyer, I'm sure he could explain it all to me.

Julie: That won't be necessary!

Julie gave an evil look towards Marissa, while Marissa coyly conveyed a slight smile. Julie was about to explode from rage, she looked at Sandy, then down at the folder, which was still sitting on the counter. Julie quickly picked the folder up and stuffed it back into her large purse, she then turned towards Marissa once again, gave her a cold stare and turned and left the room. Sandy and Kirsten watched Julie leave and then turned back to Marissa, only to find Ryan had already moved towards her, making sure she was okay.

Kirsten: Okay, I know this is getting redundant, but what just happened?

Sandy: Honestly, I don't really know.

Kirsten: Are you okay Marissa?

Marissa: Yeah, actually I feel better than I have in a long time.


	57. the wild card

About an hour had gone by and Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at the kitchen table discussing what had just happened, and finishing up their lunch, Kirsten's original plans for coming home.

Kirsten: I can't believe Julie would do that.

Sandy: The more I think about it; the more I think your father and Julie are the perfect couple.

Kirsten: Not funny, Sandy.

Sandy: Sorry.

Kirsten: It's okay, I just thought Julie was my friend…kind of. We've had our disagreements but I never thought she'd try to send me to jail.

Sandy: Honey, I don't think it was even about you. Julie thinks that I don't care whether Caleb's in jail or not; but she knows I'm not going to let you go to jail, so she wins either way.

Kirsten: Except Marissa stepped in.

Sandy: Yes, the wild card. I didn't see that one coming.

Kirsten: I wonder what she was talking about?

Sandy: I have no idea.

Meanwhile, out in the pool house, Ryan is sitting on one of the chairs with Marissa sitting in his lap. Marissa hadn't said much after her mother left, and Ryan was beginning to worry.

Ryan: Are you sure you're okay?

Marissa: I think so.

That was the first totally honest reply Ryan had heard from Marissa since they had retreated to the pool house. Ryan looked up at Marissa and she gave him a faint smile. Ryan lay his chin on Marissa's shoulder.

Ryan: You were pretty amazing in there though.

Marissa: I've never stood up to my mom like that.

Ryan: Felt good didn't it.

Marissa: Yeah.

There was a moment of silence in the room again.

Ryan: So, now what?

Marissa laughed and turned towards Ryan.

Marissa: I guess that's the question.

Ryan smiled, and then Marissa shifted her glance away from him, suddenly deep in thought. Ryan watched her and after a few minutes brought her back to reality.

Ryan: Hey, you want to get out of here, go do something…take your mind off of it.

Marissa smiling and looked back towards Ryan.

Marissa: Sounds good, but…

Ryan: (Interrupting) But what?

Marissa: …but, let me go home first and shower and change.

Ryan let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Marissa.

Ryan: We have a shower here you know.

Ryan looked at Marissa with a sly smile on his face.

Marissa: Hmm…it's tempting.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa's neck and ran his hand up her arm.

Ryan: How tempting?

Marissa: Not quite tempting enough with Sandy and Kirsten in the house.

Ryan let go of Marissa and playfully slumped back in the chair letting out a sigh. Marissa turned towards him and smiled and then leaned down and kissed him. Ryan quickly wrapped his arms around her again, deepening the kiss. When the two finally broke, Marissa stood up and gathered her things.

Marissa: I'll see you later.

Ryan: You're going to your dad's right?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan nodded and leaned in for one last kiss.

Ryan: Bye.

Marissa smiled and turned and walked out the door, while Ryan watched her go. After she was out of sight, Ryan walked over to the bed and crashed down. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling, as he had done so many times before. After a few minutes Ryan turned onto his side and closed his eyes, realizing for the first time how exhausting the morning had been. A few minutes later, Ryan had slowly drifted off to sleep.

Seth and Summer had gone out to breakfast that morning, and were pulling up the driveway the same time Kirsten was pulling out heading back to work. The two cars stopped side by side as everybody said their hellos and then went back to their business. Seth pulled Sandy's BMW up the drive and parked outside the door. Seth and Summer walked into the house and entered the kitchen and found Sandy.

Summer: Hey Sandy.

Seth: Hey dad, what's up?

Sandy: (Quietly) Too much.

Seth: Is everything okay?

Sandy: Yeah, I think so.

Seth: Um…okay, is Ryan around?

Sandy: Yeah, he's out in the pool house.

Seth: Thanks.

Seth and Summer walked out to the pool house and found Ryan asleep on the bed. Summer immediately walked over to one of the chairs and sat down while Seth went over to Ryan and started poking him to wake him up.

Seth: Ryan…Ryan!

Ryan jolted up and saw Seth, then Summer sitting behind him.

Ryan: Hey.

Seth: What's up with the napping man?

Ryan: I guess I just fell asleep.

Summer: Obviously.

Ryan looked over at Summer and then back at Seth.

Ryan: What's up?

Seth: Nothing.

Seth walked over to Summer and sat next to her. Ryan looked at Seth and laughed internally before sitting up in bed.

Seth: How was your morning?

Ryan: Weird.

Seth: Yeah, I kinda got that vibe from my dad…what happened?

Ryan proceeded to tell Seth and Summer all about Julie coming to the house, and everything that happened because of that. It was actually easier to tell Seth and Summer the story considering they already knew about Julie and Luke's affair, and didn't have to be kept in the dark like Sandy and Kirsten. After a while, Ryan finished the story and Seth and Summer sat speechless staring at Ryan.

Summer: So is Coop okay?

Ryan: Yeah, she handled it pretty well.

Summer: Where is she now?

Ryan: She went to her dad's.

Summer nodded and sat back thinking about what Ryan had just told her.

Seth: So do my parents know about the whole Luke and Julie thing now?

Ryan: No. That's the only leverage Marissa has over her mother.

Seth: Wow, this is crazy.

Ryan: Tell me about it.

Meanwhile Marissa had arrived outside her fathers new beach house. She parked the car across the street, but didn't get out. She sat staring at her dad's house, the house that was supposed to be for her, and the house she had been in so few times since its purchase. Marissa found herself lost in thought once again, but then suddenly felt as though she knew exactly what she had to do. Marissa quickly put the car in drive and pulled back out into the street, this time heading towards her other house, her mothers.


	58. the deal

Marissa drove up the long drive that lead to Julie's mansion. Marissa pulled the car to a stop behind her mother's and slowly got out of her car. Marissa took a step towards the front door and then stopped, suddenly thinking maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to be alone with her mother right now. Marissa took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards the house again. When she reached the door, Marissa held her hand on the knob for what seemed like forever before finally turning it and stepping into the house. Marissa quietly stepped into the house, leaving the front door open. She surveyed what part of the house she could see, but didn't see Julie anywhere. Marissa slowly moved deeper into the house and began to hear the music of Bob Segar softly floating through the air. Marissa kept moving towards the sound, and finally spotted her mother sitting on her back patio, drinking a glass of wine, and staring out towards the ocean. Marissa slowly stepped towards her, close enough so that she could hear her, but far enough way at the same time.

Marissa: You know I never wanting things to be like they are…with us.

Julie jumped slightly, startled by Marissa. Julie turned and looked at her daughter.

Julie: What are you doing here, Marissa?

So much for the touching reconciliation.

Marissa: Why are you doing this, mom?

Julie looked soft, as if she'd been broken; Julie looked down at her glass of wine and brought it to her lips polishing off the glass. Suddenly Julie stood up and walked over to Marissa.

Julie: I don't have to answer to you.

Julie walked back into the house and headed towards the kitchen. Marissa followed, still keeping her distance. Julie was searching the kitchen for something, but then finally found it. She pulled an old bottle of wine out from the back of the liquor cabinet, opened it and filled her glass back up. Julie brought the glass up to her lips and began drinking as she walked out of the kitchen and back onto the patio. Once again Marissa followed.

Julie: So what the hell do you want, anyway?

Marissa: What do I want?!? I want things to go back to normal, I want you to stop sabotaging everything that's good in my life, I want you to drop this stupid case you have going against Kirsten.

Julie laughed slightly and looked at her daughter.

Julie: That's not going to happen.

Marissa: So you want me to tell everybody about you and Luke.

Julie: Please Marissa, who do you think people are going to believe, you or me? Besides, it was so long ago, it's yesterday's news.

Marissa: Oh, so you didn't see Luke last week then.

Julie immediately looked at Marissa. Marissa could see the shock in her face, and then suddenly, Julie's face turned cold, showing no emotion.

Marissa: It's simple, you drop the case against Kirsten, and I'll drop my case about Luke. Do we have an agreement?

Julie stood up from her seat again and walked towards Marissa.

Julie: You know all Caleb ever tried to do was help you, give you a normal family, nice house…

Marissa: Normal, you think this is normal. I can't believe you are standing up for him.

Julie: He is a good man!

Marissa: He's a thief and a con. God, he blackmailed me into living here in this so called normal life with you.

Julie: Stop lying Marissa, he would never do that.

Marissa: Oh really, he told me he wouldn't buy The Lighthouse from dad and Sandy unless I moved in here, he's a criminal that belongs in jail, and I hope he stays there!

Before Julie realized it, she had slapped Marissa. Marissa's head flew to the side, while Julie stood in shock at what she had just done. Marissa looked back at her mother and suddenly a smile crept onto her face.

Marissa: We're done.

Julie took a step back and looked into Marissa's eyes.

Julie: No, Marissa…I'm sorry, you don't mean…

Marissa: I want one thing from you…stay out of my life.

Julie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Marissa: I'll come back tomorrow and get my stuff, I'm moving back in with dad.

With that Marissa turned and walked away, leaving Julie standing on the patio questioning what had just happened. Julie was in a daze, she slowly walked back into the house and returned to the kitchen, pouring herself yet another glass of wine. Julie downed a good portion of the glass before reaching over, picking up the phone and quickly dialing a number. The phone rang a few times before a male voice answered.

Julie: (On Phone) Hello…Detective?

Detective Sullivan: (On Phone) Yes, Julie, what can I do for you?

Julie: Drop it.

Detective Sullivan: Excuse me?

Julie: The case against Kirsten Cohen, drop it.

Detective Sullivan: But what about…

Julie: No buts; just do it!

Julie slammed the phone back onto the receiver and let out a yell that echoed through her house.

Marissa had just settled back into her car and turned it on when she heard her mother let out a scream. A faint smile appeared on Marissa's lips once again, she put her car in drive and quickly drove away from the house. About ten minutes later, Marissa found herself pulling up the Cohen's driveway. She parked the car and got out before she even realized where she was. She had forgotten completely about going to her dad's, and had somehow gone on autopilot towards Ryan's house. Marissa made her way around the side of the house walking towards the pool house. Marissa stepped into the pool house to find Summer, Seth and Ryan sitting around talking.

Marissa: Hey.

Summer immediately shot up and walked over to her friend.

Summer: Hey Coop, are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm fine.

Summer gave Marissa a hug before returning to her seat. Ryan was watching Marissa, and immediately took notice that she was wearing the same clothes she had on earlier. Marissa walked towards Ryan and saw the look of worry and confusion in his eyes. Marissa sat down next to him on the bed. Ryan looked over at Marissa and immediately saw that her cheek was red and looked aggravated.

Ryan: What happened?

Marissa turned towards Ryan and looked at him but didn't say anything.

Ryan: Marissa.

Seth and Summer exchanged glances.

Seth: I think that's our cue.

Summer nodded and the two stood up quietly slipping out of the pool house.

Ryan was still staring at Marissa, while Marissa watched Seth and Summer leave.

Marissa: It's okay.

Marissa moved slightly, but Ryan stopped her, cupping her cheek in his hand and running his thumb softly over the reddened area.

Ryan: Who?

Marissa looked down and a tear escaped her eye.

Marissa: My mom.

Ryan felt his stomach tie up in knots as he pulled Marissa towards him and hugged her tightly.

Ryan: What happened?

Marissa: I went to my mom's house…

Ryan: (Interrupting) You what!

Marissa: I had to Ryan…it's okay though, it's over now.

Ryan: What?

Marissa began telling a confused Ryan about everything that happened with her mother. Marissa broke down a few times while telling the story, finally coming to realization that she had just cut her mother completely out of her life. After Marissa had finished telling Ryan everything, they both sat looking into each other's eyes.

Ryan: Is there anything I can do?

Marissa: Don't be mad.

Ryan smiled and looked down.

Ryan: I'm not mad…at you; you're mother maybe, but not you. I just wish you'd told me; I would have gone with you.

Marissa smiled and moved in the bed so she was sitting on Ryan's lap, facing him.

Marissa: You know; there are some things that you're going to have to let me do on my own.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist.

Ryan: Yeah, I know.

Marissa leaned down and kissed Ryan. Ryan started moving back and pulled Marissa down with him so she was lying on top of him.

Ryan: Do you still want to go out?

Marissa: No, I think I'd rather stay in…you were always a much better distraction anyway.

Ryan smiled and the happy couple continued their make out session.


	59. someday

Ryan and Marissa had been confined to the pool house for a few hours. Marissa was handling everything well, but Ryan could tell she was still worried about the outcome of her actions. Marissa and Ryan lay in the bed, Ryan had his arms wrapped around her.

Marissa: Do you think I did the right thing?

Ryan: Do you?

Marissa smiled at Ryan's dodge of the question.

Marissa: I think so.

Ryan: Well, then you did.

Marissa turned and looked at Ryan and they stared at each other for some time. Ryan moved closer to Marissa and ran his hand over her cheek once again. Marissa tensed up when Ryan touched her sore check and then relaxed again.

Ryan: Sorry.

Marissa: It's okay; it's just a little sore.

Ryan smiled and looked at Marissa before returning his gaze towards Marissa cheek. In an instant Ryan stood up and walked over to the small kitchen area in the pool house. Ryan opened the freezer pulling out a rack of ice cubes, and carefully placed them inside a small towel before returning to the bed. Ryan got back in bed and softly held Marissa against him, gently placing the towel against Marissa's cheek. Marissa squirmed and laughed, but Ryan held on to her.

Marissa: It's cold!

Ryan: You have to make the swelling go down; otherwise you'll look like a chipmunk.

Marissa settled back into Ryan's arms, and let him take care of her. Ryan leaned down and kissed Marissa on her forehead. They stayed like that for sometime, or at least until the ice had almost melted. Ryan brought the dishtowel back up to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink before going back to the bed.

Marissa: My cheek is numb.

Ryan: That's the whole point.

Marissa gave Ryan a look which he smiled at, before extending his hand to her.

Ryan: Come on, let's go find something to eat.

Marissa took his hand, and let Ryan pull her out of bed. The two walked hand in hand into the kitchen. They separated once they entered the kitchen, and Ryan made his way over to the fridge. Ryan stood there for a while scanning the contents of the fridge.

Sandy: Kirsten will be home soon, I'm sure she'll order in.

Ryan closed the fridge door and looked to his right. Sandy was leaning against the wall in the doorway looking back at him. Ryan nodded and walked over to Marissa as Sandy entered the room.

Sandy: So how you guys doing?

Sandy looked at Marissa and so did Ryan.

Marissa: I'm okay.

Sandy: That was one hell of a show you put on earlier.

Marissa: (Under her breath) You should have seen the second act.

Sandy looked over at Ryan with confusion written all over his face. Ryan gave him a "don't worry about it" look that seemed to satisfy Sandy for now. There was silence in the kitchen, Marissa obviously didn't want to rehash everything again, and honestly, neither did Ryan.

Ryan: Um…Julie dropped the case against Kirsten though, so…

Sandy immediately looked over at Ryan and then back to Marissa.

Sandy: Thank you.

Marissa nodded her head and gave a faint smile. Silence once again crept into the kitchen as each person reflected, for probably the hundredth time, on the events of earlier in the day. After a few minutes Summer barged into the kitchen.

Summer: Oh Coop, thank God…

Marissa gave Summer a concerned look as Summer opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water, and then walking towards Marissa.

Summer: Cohen, is boring the hell out of me…

Marissa laughed realizing there was no real problem, and Summer took her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Summer and Marissa plopped down on the couch, while Seth was sitting on the floor intently playing a video game.

Summer: He's been playing this for almost two hours.

Marissa: So…

Summer: I can't even have a conversation with him; he's like in full geek mode.

Marissa laughed silently and looked down at Seth who was oblivious to what they were talking about. Back in the kitchen, Ryan and Sandy had been making small talk, and Ryan was about to head into the living room to join his friends when Sandy stopped him.

Sandy: So is there any chance that I'm ever going to know what really happened here today?

Ryan turned and looked at Sandy, a small smile on his face.

Ryan: Probably not.

Sandy: Someday, you have to tell me.

Ryan: Okay, someday.


	60. two things actually

Ryan entered the living room and walked past Seth, who was still sitting on the floor.

Ryan: Hey man, what's up?

Seth gave no response as Ryan continued to make his way towards the chair. Ryan sat down and looked at Seth and then over at Summer and Marissa.

Summer: Don't take it personally, he's like totally wrapped up in that game.

Ryan looked over at Seth again, and then started watching the TV screen trying to figure out what was so intriguing about the game.

Summer: Okay, now that we're all here…

Summer turns her head and looks over at Seth.

Summer: …kinda…we need to figure out where we're going for our trip!

Marissa: Oh, Sum…that's the last thing I want to think about right now.

Summer: Come on Coop, it'll be good for all of us to get out of here for a while.

Ryan: I know I don't say this a lot, but she's right.

Summer: See look, Chino wants to go.

Ryan: I didn't say –

Summer: Shut up Chino…so come on Coop.

Marissa: Okay, okay…where do you want to go Summer?

Summer: We could go to Cabo…oh, or how about Hawaii?

Ryan: How about somewhere we can drive to.

Summer: Do you have any ideas Chino?

Ryan was about to open his mouth to reply, but Marissa spoke up.

Marissa: What about Catalina?

Ryan and Summer both looked at Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan, didn't you say that you and Seth talked about taking us to Catalina?

Ryan: Yeah…we did.

Ryan looked over at Seth who was still wrapped up in his video game. Ryan got up and quickly snatched the controller out of Seth's hands. Seth let out a yelp and grabbed for the controller. Ryan quickly paused the game and held the controller behind his back.

Summer: Thank God.

Seth: What the hell man?

Ryan: You still want to go to Catalina?

Seth: You're doing that answer a question with another question thing again.

Ryan: Seth! Last weekend before school…trip to Catalina, what do you say?

Seth: We need a boat…hey, maybe I can convince the parents to buy me a new one.

Summer: Yeah, good luck with that. Look what you did with the last one.

Seth: Very funny.

Just then Kirsten arrived home from work, and walked into the house and through the living room.

Kirsten: Hey everybody.

Seth immediately walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Seth: Good evening mother, have I mentioned you look wonderful today.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and looked at her son.

Kirsten: What do you want Seth?

Seth: I need a new boat.

Kirsten: You need one?

Seth: We're planning our end of summer trip…

Kirsten: (Interrupting) You're not going to Mexico.

Ryan: No, we want to go to Catalina.

Kirsten: Oh, well I'll talk to your father about it, Seth.

Kirsten exited the room heading towards her bedroom. The teens remained in the living room.

Summer: Okay, so everybody's cool with going to Catalina, but what if we can't get a boat. We need a back up plan.

Marissa sighed and stood up heading up for the kitchen.

Summer: Coop?

Marissa: Sum, I have a headache, it's been a long day, I'm going to go lay down. Don't worry about the trip; it'll be fine, I promise.

Marissa turned and walked towards the kitchen with a final destination of the pool house. Ryan watched her go for a second before standing up, shooting glances towards both Seth and Summer and following Marissa out the door. When Ryan entered the pool house, Marissa was laying on the bed. Ryan walked up to the bathroom, retrieving a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet before pouring a glass of water and making his way towards Marissa. Ryan set the bottle and the glass down on the nightstand and lightly touched Marissa's arm.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa moved slightly and looked up at Ryan.

Ryan: How's your head?

Marissa: It aches.

Ryan leaned down towards Marissa.

Ryan: Very funny.

A smile formed on Marissa's lips. Ryan leaned up and placed a kiss on Marissa's forehead.

Ryan: Maybe you should get some rest.

Marissa nodded her head and closed her eyes. Ryan slowly stood up from the bed and turned but Marissa grabbed his hand. Ryan looked down at Marissa.

Marissa: I thought of something you can do for me…well, two things actually.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa: The first being, you have to stay with me…

Marissa slid over in bed as she pulled Ryan down. Ryan lay down on his back and turned his head towards Marissa.

Ryan: And the second is?

Marissa: Will you help me move all my stuff out of my mom's tomorrow?

Ryan smiled and nodded his head. Marissa shifted herself on top of Ryan, letting her head lay on his chest.

Marissa: Thanks.

Ryan wrapped an arm around her and let his other hand run through her hair. A smile crept onto Marissa's face as she pulled the covers over her and Ryan, snuggled in and eventually fell asleep.


	61. don't come back

About an hour later, the doorbell to the Cohen house rang and Kirsten rushed to the front door. Kirsten handed a wad of cash to the delivery boy before thanking him and closing the door, making her way back into the house. Kirsten walked past the living room, where Summer had convinced Seth to watch The Valley instead of playing video games.

Kirsten: Food's on.

Summer and Seth got up and followed Kirsten into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sandy's nose led him into the kitchen as well.

Sandy: Smell's good.

Kirsten began handing our plates and silverware to everybody.

Kirsten: Where's Ryan and Marissa?

Summer: They're in the pool house.

Kirsten: I'll go get them.

Sandy, Seth and Summer all started spooning heaps of food onto their plates as Kirsten turned and started walking towards the pool house. Kirsten opened the door to the pool house and stepped inside only to find Marissa asleep on top of Ryan. Kirsten walked towards the pair, but the floor squeaked under her feet as she approached. Ryan turned his head and looked towards Kirsten.

Kirsten: (Quietly) Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Ryan: That's okay, I wasn't really asleep anyway.

Kirsten: Oh, well, food's here…if you're hungry.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan looked down at Marissa who was still contently sleeping on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Ryan brushed his hand over Marissa's arm trying to wake her. Marissa groaned slightly and slid her body up Ryan's nestling her head in Ryan's neck. Ryan let out a slight smile and laugh, he wrapped his arms around Marissa and slowly rolled onto his side, rolling Marissa off of him, and laying her on the bed. Ryan pulled the covers back over Marissa and carefully slipped out of the bed. Kirsten stood back watching the two, smiling to herself realizing, for possibly the first time, just how in love the two were. Ryan looked over at Kirsten, and smiled.

Ryan: Sorry about that.

Kirsten: It's okay, I know she's had a rough day.

Ryan smiled and the two started walking towards the door.

Ryan: (Quietly) And you only know the half of it…

Kirsten barely heard Ryan's comment but decided to leave it alone. The two entered the kitchen and began fixing themselves plates of food.

Summer: Where's Coop.

Ryan: She's asleep.

Summer: Still not feeling good?

Ryan: She'll be okay.

Ryan grabbed his plate and made his way towards the table, sitting down across from Seth. A few minutes later, Kirsten joined them and they all settled in to eat. After everybody ate, Kirsten and Sandy retreated to their bedroom. Ryan washed up the dishes and then made his way back out to the pool house. Marissa was still asleep when Ryan walked in; he slowly made his way to the bed and carefully slipped in not waking Marissa. Ryan moved next to her, wrapped his arms around her and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Marissa opened her eyes and saw the all too familiar sight of the pool house around her. Marissa lay there for a second, feeling Ryan's breath on her neck and his arms wrapped securely around her. She turned in Ryan's arms so she was facing him and softly placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, she felt Ryan begin to kiss her back, eventually the two stopped.

Marissa: Good morning.

Ryan: Morning.

The two lay in bed starting at each other for a few minutes before Ryan broke the silence.

Ryan: So…it's moving day, huh?

Marissa smiled.

Marissa: I bet now you're happy that I never unpacked all those boxes.

Ryan laughed and so did Marissa. The two lay in bed for as long as they could before getting up and getting ready to face the day.

About half an hour later, the happy couple pulled up outside Julie's mansion in Marissa's Jeep. The two sat in the car for a little while, neither one moving.

Ryan: You know, we could come back later…

Marissa: No, let's just get this over with.

Marissa opened the drivers side door and stepped out, with Ryan soon to follow. Marissa walked towards the front door and slowly opened it, stepping into the house. Julie was nowhere in sight, but you could be in that house for days without seeing another person. Marissa turned to Ryan who was standing in the doorway.

Marissa: Come on.

Marissa started making her way up the stairs and Ryan followed, the two entered Marissa's bedroom and looked around.

Ryan: We have to move all of this?

Marissa: Everything but the furniture.

Ryan sighed and picked up a few boxes setting them on the bed. Ryan then proceeded to fill the unfilled boxes with the things that Marissa had actually unpacked. Marissa on the other hand, went straight to her closet pulling out two large suitcases and packing up all her clothes. About fifteen minutes later, Ryan popped his head in the closet to see what Marissa was doing.

Ryan: Oh, I get it, you get the clothes, I get the heavy lifting.

Marissa: Trust me, these are going to be heavy when I'm done with them.

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

Ryan; Well, I've got three boxes all packed, I'm going to take them down to the car.

Marissa: Okay.

Ryan picked up two of the boxes and walked out of the room heading down the stairs towards the car. A little while later, Ryan was bringing the last of the boxes down and Marissa was pulling one of her large suitcase down the stairs. Ryan returned from loading the boxes and took the suitcase from Marissa, picking it up and heading back to the car as Marissa went back upstairs to retrieve her other suitcase and check her room, to make sure she hadn't left anything important. Marissa was making her way down the stairs once again when the inevitable happened. Julie emerged from the living room, a glass of wine seemingly cemented into her hand. Julie looked up at her daughter, and Marissa in turn stared coldly back at her mother. Ryan entered the house once again, just in time to see this exchange. He stood back, waiting for the fight to erupt, but it never came. Marissa turned towards Ryan and started making her way down the stairs once again. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Ryan took the suitcase from her, but remained standing by her side. Marissa took one last look at her mother and then turned towards the door.

Julie: I hope you don't think you have an open invitation in this house anymore.

Marissa turned back towards her mother, knowing far too well, that she always has to have the last word. Ryan turned around as well, knowing that the silence was too good to be true.

Julie: You leave now; don't come back.

Marissa: I don't plan on it.

Marissa quickly turned and exited the house. Ryan stood still for a second and then walked out the door, pulling Marissa's suitcase behind him. Ryan loaded the suitcase into the car and the two quickly drove out of there, neither looking back.


	62. moving day

Ryan and Marissa had just pulled up the long driveway which lead to Jimmy's beach house. Ryan got out of the car first and stared at the house for a few minutes. Marissa walked around the car and stood next to Ryan.

Ryan: Wow.

Marissa: Pretty cool, huh?

Ryan nodded his head in agreement as he continued to look the house, or at least what he could see of the house, over. Eventually Ryan turned, walking to the back of the Jeep and opening the rear door. Ryan was about to pick up one of the boxes when Marissa walked up next to him and stopped him.

Marissa: Leave those there for now.

Ryan gave Marissa a confused look.

Marissa: I haven't exactly asked my dad yet, everything happened so fast.

Ryan: Marissa, you're dad's going let you stay here. He'd never tell you that you couldn't.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan looked at Marissa and the two seemed to have a brief conversation without words before Ryan lifted his arm up and pushed the door closed. Ryan stepped towards Marissa, and she took his hand, leading him up the path towards the front door. Marissa cracked the front door open and stuck her head inside.

Marissa: Hello?!

Hailey was in standing in the kitchen, she heard Marissa's voice and started walking towards the front of the house.

Hailey: (Shouting, so Marissa could here) Come on in!.

Marissa and Ryan stepped into the house and shut the door behind them, just as Hailey emerged into view.

Hailey: Hey Marissa, hey Ryan, what's up?

Marissa: Hey Hailey, actually I need to talk to my dad.

Hailey: Is everything okay?

The three of them began walking through the house, back towards the kitchen.

Marissa: Yeah, well, no…some stuff happened with my mom.

Hailey grimaced knowing all too well that nothing good ever comes from her newly appointed quasi-step-mother. The three stepped into the kitchen; it was huge with floor to ceiling windows with a beautiful view of the beach. To the left was a small eating area, where Hailey sat down picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Hailey: What did she do now?

Marissa began a short story of what had gone on over the past day and half. Marissa figured Hailey was going hear about it sooner or later. As Marissa and Hailey were talking, Ryan started to wander away from them, not interested in listening to a story that he had just lived through 24 hours earlier. Ryan walked to the opposite side of the kitchen where off to right resided Jimmy's game room. The room was large and rectangle shaped, with couches lining an area of the wall, a large screen TV, and pool table with bright blue felt sitting in the middle of the room. Ryan walked around the room, taking notice of the array of pictures that were hung up. There were a lot of Marissa and Caitlyn, even a few family pictures of the Cooper's, pre-Jimmy's dabble in the criminal side of things. Ryan continued walking around the room, seeing newer pictures of Jimmy and Hailey together, he even found one of Jimmy and Kirsten back when they were teenagers. Ryan laughed to himself as he looked at the teenage, 80's version of who was then known as Kirsten Nichol. Ryan's laughter subsided as his eyes shifted to the left and he saw a picture of him and Marissa; that he had never seen before. Ryan moved towards it, standing right in front of the photo, it was of the two of them dancing at Cotillion, they were both staring into each others eyes, with small smiles on their faces. Both of them obviously completely caught up in the other one, and not caring where they were, or who would see them. Ryan stared seamlessly at the picture taking in every aspect of the photo, and getting lost in the memories of that night, which occurred just a year ago.

Jimmy was walking up the beach headed towards the small wooden staircase, which lead from the sand up to his patio deck on the back of his house. Jimmy walked across the patio and opened the sliding glass door, which lead into his game room. When Jimmy stepped into the house he saw Ryan standing next to the wall to the left of him. Jimmy took a few steps towards him, eyeing the photo he was looking at.

Jimmy: I really like that picture.

Ryan turned suddenly, startled by Jimmy.

Ryan: Oh, hey Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled at him and walked towards Ryan looking at the picture. Ryan noticed this and looked at the picture once again.

Ryan: I haven't seen this one before.

Jimmy: Yeah, I just found it not too long ago. I found the roll of film when I moved in here, I got it developed and it was a bunch of shots I took at Cotillion. The roll was in an old box that I guess I never unpacked after I moved out of Julie's.

Ryan: Like father like daughter.

Jimmy: Huh?

Ryan: Oh, nothing.

Jimmy: Anyway, I saw that picture and had to hang it up, I thought it was pretty telling.

Ryan looked back at the picture again and nodded his head.

Ryan: I guess you're right.

Jimmy looked over at Ryan and smiled, the two stood there for a second in silence before the girls came into the room.

Marissa: Hey dad, how are you?

Marissa walked up to Jimmy and gave him a hug.

Jimmy: I'm fantastic kiddo, how are you?

Marissa: Well, that's kind of what I came here to talk to you about.

Jimmy: What's wrong, are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm okay, but I was just hoping that it would be okay with you if I moved back in.

Jimmy: Honey, you don't even have to ask. Of course you can.

Marissa: Thanks dad.

Ryan and Hailey both smiled as they watched Jimmy and Marissa hug again. Ryan knew Marissa would be happier now that she was back with her dad, and at the same time Hailey knew that part of Jimmy had been missing ever since Marissa had moved out. They each knew that both of their significant others would be much happier with these living arrangements.

Ryan walked towards Marissa who was standing next to Jimmy. Ryan came up behind Marissa and hovered over her shoulder.

Ryan: See, I told you…I could have had all your stuff moved in here by now.

Marissa turned towards Ryan.

Marissa: (Teasingly) All of it?

Ryan smiled and looked at Marissa.

Ryan: Well, maybe not all of it.

Marissa: Well, then I guess you should probably get to work.

Ryan gave her a mock look of insult and then cracked a smile as he turned and started walking out of the kitchen. Ryan made his way towards Marissa's Jeep to start unloading her things while Jimmy, Hailey and Marissa remained in the kitchen.

Jimmy: Why don't you and Ryan stay for dinner? We'll get you settled in, order in some food, what do you say?

Marissa: Sure dad, sounds good…I'm going to go help Ryan unload my stuff.

Jimmy: Okay, I'll come too, he could probably use a hand.

Jimmy and Marissa made their way through the house and towards the front door. As they approached, they found both of Marissa's suitcases standing up next to the door along with a few of Marissa boxes. Ryan came walking up the path with a box in his arms; he stepped into the house and saw Marissa and Jimmy.

Ryan: I don't know which room is yours.

Marissa laughed and took a step towards Ryan.

Marissa: I keep forgetting that you haven't been before.

Ryan smiled, as Marissa extended her hand up pointing to a long hallway, which was to the right of the front door.

Marissa: Last door on the left.

Ryan nodded and made his way down the hall, setting the box in Marissa's room and turning around to go back for another. About an hour and a half later, Ryan had finished unloading all of Marissa's boxes and had brought them to her room. Marissa was pulling her suitcase behind her, walking down the hallway towards her bedroom, while Ryan had gone on break for a little while so Jimmy could give him a tour of the house. Marissa pulled her suitcase into her walk in closet and pushed it down on the floor. She let out a tired sigh as the suitcase made a loud thump as it hit the floor, and turned and walked back into her room, only to find Ryan standing in the doorway.

Ryan: Hey, can I come in?

Marissa made her way towards Ryan and pulled him into the room closing the door behind him.

Ryan: This house is really amazing…

Marissa nodded her head and placed her hand at Ryan's hips making him start to walk backwards towards the bed.

Ryan: …why didn't you take one of the rooms upstairs, they're much big--…

Ryan wasn't able to finish his sentence because he had backed into the bed, and subsequently fallen back onto it. Marissa smiled and moved onto the bed sitting up on Ryan.

Marissa: Because it's a lot easier to sneak out in the middle of the night to go see you.

Ryan started pulling Marissa down towards him.

Ryan: Hmm…I like the way you think.

Marissa smiled and Ryan pulled her into a kiss. The happy couple had a long make out session, before deciding that it was probably best to make themselves presentable and make an appearance with Jimmy and Hailey.


	63. interruptions

It was past noon, and a barely awake Ryan was slowly making his way into the house from the pool house. Ryan entered the kitchen and found Seth sitting at the table, reading a comic. Ryan nodded to Seth as he made his way towards the coffee pot. Ryan poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter.

Seth: What's up man?

Ryan shrugged, implying that he had nothing new to report.

Seth: What time did you get home last night?

Ryan: Late.

Seth: At Marissa's?

Ryan nodded his head in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. Seth went back to reading his comic as Sandy entered the kitchen.

Sandy: Hey guys.

Seth: Hey dad.

Ryan looked over at Sandy, and the two exchanged a glance before Sandy made his way to the fridge.

Sandy: So, Marissa all moved into her dad's?

Ryan: Yeah.

Sandy: Good, it's better this way.

Ryan nodded once again, as Sandy diverted his attention towards Seth, and sat down across from him at the table. Seth who remained reading his comic soon realized that his father was sitting across from him, watching him.

Seth: (Still looking at comic) Yes dad?

Sandy reached across the table and flipped Seth's comic closed.

Sandy: So…son, you're mother told me about your trip to Catalina.

Seth looked at Sandy, then glanced over at Ryan, who was obviously listening to their conversation, then returned to his father.

Sandy: Let me start by saying, we're not buying you a new boat.

Seth: Dad, come on…

Sandy put his hand up in the air.

Sandy: Hold on, your mother and I are willing to let you go, but, we are booking you guys tickets on a ship which will take you there and back. We don't want the four of you alone out on the ocean.

Seth: Dad, I could do it, it would be fine.

Sandy: Seth, this is not up for discussion. Take it or leave it.

Seth scowled for a second as Ryan rolled his eyes and started walked towards the kitchen door.

Seth: Wait, Ryan, what do you think?

Ryan: I think that would be great.

Seth stood up from the table, looking at Ryan.

Seth: Come on man, what happened to fishing right off the side of the boat? You can't fish off the side of some stupid cruise ship.

Sandy: It's not a cruise ship.

Ryan: Seth, do you even actually know how to fish?

Seth: That's besides the point.

Ryan gave Seth a death stare and finally Seth caved.

Seth: Okay, fine…cruise ship it is.

Sandy: It's not a…never mind.

Sandy stood up and walked through the kitchen into the living room, the same time Ryan turned and started walking towards the pool house. Seth looked around and found himself alone in the kitchen once again, he sat back down, opened his comic, and once again, began to read.

The day had been slowly progressing and Ryan found himself sitting in the pool house reading one of Seth's old comics. Ryan finished reading and flipped the comic closed, taking a second to look the cover over before sighing and tossing it aside. Ryan looked over at the clock on his nightstand, then stood up and walked over to the phone. Ryan quickly dialed a number and placed the phone against his ear. The phone rang for what seemed like forever before Ryan heard the voice mail come on and left a message.

Ryan: (On phone) Hey, it's me…it's almost five, just wondering if you wanted to do something, so call me back at home. Love you, bye.

Ryan hung up the phone and let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed. Ryan reached back and pulled another comic from the pile he had sitting on the foot of his bed, and once again, went back to reading.

About an hour and half and three comics later, Ryan found himself getting up and quickly making his way to his dresser to pull out a change of clothes. Ryan quickly changed and slipped his socks and shoes on his feet. He grabbed his watch and keys off the nightstand and turned heading straight for the door. Ryan was walking towards the door, looking down at his watch, which he was placing around his wrist. Ryan closed the clasp and brought his head up, only to be stopped dead his tracks. Ryan looked startled for a second, and then relaxed.

Ryan: Hey…I was just going to see you.

Marissa smiled and raised her eyebrows as she took a step towards Ryan. Ryan in turn took a step towards her as well.

Marissa: I got your message, so I just decided to come over.

Ryan: Good idea.

Before Marissa had a chance to say anything, Ryan had her in a lip lock. Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck as Ryan slowly pushed her back, leaning her into the door. Things were heating up in pool house pretty quickly as Marissa went for Ryan's pants, unbuttoning them, and letting them sit loosely on Ryan's hips. Ryan raised Marissa's arms over her head and slowly started sliding her shirt up. Ryan had Marissa's shirt slightly above her belly button when, naturally, they were interrupted.

Seth: Hey guy- …whoa, sorry.

Ryan and Marissa immediately pulled away from each other, both of them tending to their clothes, or slight lack of. Seth on the other had stood in the doorway, amused by the whole situation.

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Hey man, do you think I enjoy walking in on the two of you

Marissa: I don't know; you seem to do it enough…I'm beginning to wonder.

Marissa crossed the pool house and sat down on the bed, while Ryan and Seth remained standing.

Seth: Hey, I just came back here to see if the two of you wanted to come to the I-Max with Summer and I. I didn't know you two would be doing…whatever it is you two do in here.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks, and Seth watched this.

Seth: Come on guys, at least it's not about sharks.

Marissa rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to Ryan and taking his hand.

Marissa: Okay…let's go.

Seth: Nice, just let me go call Summer.

Seth immediately left, while Ryan who had been staring at Marissa since she agreed to this little I-Max adventure, continued to stare at her. Marissa noticed this, and smiled at him before tugging at his arm and pulling him towards the door.

Marissa: Come on.

Ryan: But –

Marissa turned towards Ryan and took his other hand in hers, and pulled Ryan through the threshold out into the backyard.

Marissa: Later.

Ryan's eyebrows perked up and Marissa smiled at him as the two walked into the house to find Seth and head out to the movie.


	64. will it ever stop?

A few hours later, the Cohen's Range Rover pulled up the Cohen driveway and stopped outside the front door. Seth opened the drivers side door and stepped out of the car while Summer did the same on the passenger side. A couple seconds later the back door opened, and Marissa and Ryan stepped out, following Seth and Summer into the house. The teens walked into the house and headed towards the living room where Summer immediately plopped down on the couch. Seth stood in the middle of the room, while Ryan and Marissa were lingering on the outskirts.

Summer: (In a sarcastic tone) Well, that was fun.

Seth: No kidding.

Ryan: You guys didn't like it?

Seth: I-Max just isn't as entertaining as it used to be.

Marissa: Well I thought it was good.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

Seth: Marissa, just out of curiosity, what was the movie about?

Marissa opened her mouth to speak immediately, and then her brain drew a blank, and she got a confused look on her face.

Seth: I rest my case.

Summer: Of course you two had a good time; you were making out the whole time.

Seth: Yeah, I think you two might have seriously scarred those two eight year olds sitting in front of us.

Marissa: Come on, we couldn't have been that bad…

Both Seth and Summer looked over at their friends, and Ryan and Marissa blushed slightly. They both looked at each other trying to contain a smile, but eventually couldn't help themselves. Seth and Summer began discussing what to do between themselves while Ryan and Marissa quietly slipped out of the room. They walked the long way around to the kitchen and entered by the table, quickly heading out the French doors to the pool house. As soon as they stepped inside, they both jumped on each other, quickly making their way towards the bed. Marissa stripped Ryan of his shirt, leaving in him in his wife beater before Ryan pushed her back on to the bed. The happy couple seemed to be wasting no time, and things in the pool house were heating up quickly.

Meanwhile, in the house, Summer and Seth had decided on a movie they both wanted to watch, and were happily able to watch it without constant lip smacking being heard next to them. Kirsten entered the house after a long day at work and walked through the living room, stopping to greet Seth and Summer before heading towards her and Sandy's bedroom, to change her clothes. Kirsten emerged from her room and walked into the kitchen picking out a menu and ordering some dinner. When she finished, she made her way back into the living room, eyeing the TV for a second, watching the movie.

Kirsten: Seth, is Ryan home?

Seth: Yeah, him and Marissa are in the pool house.

Kirsten: Okay, thanks.

Kirsten turned walking back into the kitchen and heading outside towards the pool house. Back in the pool house, Ryan and Marissa were still heavy into their make out session. Ryan's hands slipped up Marissa's shirt, as Marissa's hands made their way down to Ryan's belt buckle. Marissa was undoing Ryan's belt when one of the many doors to the pool house and Kirsten stepped in the room.

Kirsten: Oh…my God…

Ryan and Marissa both immediately jumped up, pulling away from each other and quickly attending to their clothes. Kirsten, on the other hand, stood stunned in the doorway, watching the two teenagers awkwardly shift glances her way.

Kirsten: I…um…needed to ask you a question Ryan.

Ryan: Uh…okay.

Ryan quickly slid off the bed, standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Kirsten to speak.

Kirsten: Actually, I needed to know if you could help me out tomorrow, I have a bunch of stuff that needs to be moved out of one of my model homes. I was hoping you might be able to come and help.

Ryan: Oh, yeah sure…what time do you need me?

Kirsten: Around 10am, would be fine.

Ryan: Okay.

Kirsten: Thanks.

Ryan tried to smile, the tension was thick in the room, even though everybody was trying their hardest to ignore it.

Kirsten: Okay…well…

Kirsten looked down at the floor and turned slightly heading out the door.

Kirsten: Oh…

Kirsten turned quickly, looking back into the pool house.

Kirsten: …I ordered dinner; it should be here soon.

Ryan: Okay, great.

Kirsten smiled and then turned, making her way back into the house. When she left, Ryan and Marissa turned to each other, both with slightly stunned looks on their faces.

Marissa: That was interesting.

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: So…

Ryan smiled and made his way back to the bed.

Ryan: So…where were we?

Ryan placed his hand at Marissa's waist and leaned in close to her.

Marissa: Right about here.

Marissa smiled and Ryan returned the smile before leaning in and kissing her. The two had just got back to business when Marissa's cell phone went off. Marissa let out a slight groan the ringing continued.

Ryan: (Between kisses) Just ignore it.

Ryan continued kissing Marissa and the phone continued ringing. Finally Marissa pushed Ryan up and reached over for her purse, pulling her cell phone out. Marissa looked down and read the caller ID, it was her dad.

Marissa: (On phone) Hey dad.

Jimmy: (On phone) Hey kiddo…you still at Ryan's?

Marissa: Yeah, what's up?

Jimmy: We were going to have dinner, Hailey cooked…

Marissa: Oh right, I'm sorry…I forgot all about it…

Marissa glanced over at Ryan who was listening to her side of the conversation.

Marissa: …I'll be there soon.

Jimmy: Okay kiddo.

Marissa hung up the phone, setting it on the nightstand. She looked back over at Ryan, and then pushed him over in the bed getting on top of him.

Marissa: I have to go…I forgot about this dinner my dad planned.

Ryan groaned and sat up, wrapping his arms around Marissa who was still seated in his lap.

Marissa: Sorry…

Ryan: It's okay.

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Eventually Marissa pulled apart, getting off Ryan and out of the bed. Ryan followed her, and watched as she gathered her things, before he walked her to the door. They both leaned in for one last kiss at the door before unwillingly parting their ways.


	65. shopping and manual labor

The next morning Ryan awoke early, well, early for summer vacation, and showered and got dressed before making his way into the house. Ryan walked into the kitchen and went for the coffee pot, pulling down a mug and beginning to pour a cup. Kirsten entered the kitchen with the paper in her hand, setting it down on the counter.

Kirsten: Morning Ryan.

Kirsten walked over to the sink and stood next to it.

Ryan: Morning.

Ryan finished pouring the cup of coffee and turned towards Kirsten holding the mug of coffee out to her.

Kirsten: Thank you Ryan.

Kirsten smiled and Ryan returned it before reaching into the cabinet for another mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Ryan: I'm…sorry…about last night.

Ryan glanced up at Kirsten quickly and then brought his eyes back to his mug of coffee.

Kirsten: Ryan, I know you and Marissa are in love, and you're at that age…it's going to happen; and the fact that you're so much in love makes it more likely to happen. Ryan, just…just be careful.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

Ryan: I will.

Kirsten smiled and looked at Ryan.

Kirsten: I know you will.

Seth: You know he will what?

Kirsten and Ryan both jumped at the sudden entrance of Seth coming into the kitchen.

Kirsten: Oh, Seth…you're up early.

Ryan looked over at Kirsten thankful of the quick change of subject.

Seth: Oh, yeah…Summer's dragging me out to South Coast Plaza.

Kirsten: Shopping are you?

Seth: Apparently we have many things to do before we leave for Catalina.

Kirsten: Well, have fun…you ready Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, let's go.

Kirsten and Ryan exited the house headed towards Kirsten's model home. About five minutes later, Seth finished his cup of coffee and headed out the door to pick up Summer and head to South Coast Plaza.


	66. all alone

About four hours later, Ryan stumbled through the front doors of the Cohen household. Kirsten had dropped him off at home after finishing up at the Model House, and returning to the office. Ryan immediately walked through the empty house heading towards the pool house. Ryan was exhausted, he was glad he was no longer working construction, because he always hated manual labor. Ryan walked into the pool house, shutting the door behind him. Ryan immediately stripped down to his wife beater and changed into a pair of sweats before crashing down on the bed. A few minutes later, Ryan was out cold.

About half an hour later, Marissa arrived at the Cohen's making her way around the back and heading towards the pool house. Marissa immediately noticed that nobody was home, and quickened her pace towards the pool house. Marissa opened the door, stepping inside, and immediately saw Ryan sleeping peacefully in bed. Marissa moved towards him, getting on the bed, and moving herself on top of Ryan. Marissa leaned down and kissed Ryan, after a few seconds she felt him start to kiss her back. When the two parted Ryan's eyes fluttered open looking up at Marissa.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey.

Marissa made a move for Ryan's tank top, sliding it up his body.

Marissa: Do you know we have this house all to ourselves?

Ryan: Marissa…

Ryan reached down stopping Marissa's hand.

Marissa: You don't…

Ryan swiftly rolled Marissa over and lay on top of her.

Ryan: It's not that…I'm just exhausted, I've been moving furniture all morning.

Marissa looked slightly disappointed and Ryan leaned in and kissed her.

Ryan: Later?

Ryan looked at Marissa with hopeful eyes. Eventually a smile crept on Marissa face as she looked up at Ryan nodding to him.

Ryan: Good…now I can sleep.

Ryan moved off of Marissa, laying right next to her and pulling her close to him.

Marissa: Does this mean I'm sleeping too.

Ryan nuzzled her head into Marissa's neck.

Ryan: Yes.

A few hours later, the two were sleeping soundly in the pool house. Ryan woke first, opening his eyes and laying them upon Marissa who was peacefully laying next to him.

Ryan: Marissa…

Ryan got no response from her, so he decided to go with the classic wake up call. Ryan moved himself on top of Marissa, and softly leaned down and kissed her. Marissa woke and opened her eyes as Ryan was pulling out of the kiss.

Marissa: Hmm…somebody's rested.

Ryan: You could say that.

Ryan smiled down at Marissa and she of course returned the smile. Ryan leaned down and began kissing Marissa again. The two didn't waste any time, and after a few seconds Marissa was throwing Ryan's tank top across the room. Things were heating up quickly as Ryan unbuttoned Marissa pants, and she kicked them to the foot of the bed. Their bodies were completely tangled up, and the two were oblivious to the world when they were with each other. So oblivious perhaps that they didn't see, hear or even remotely notice Seth and Summer who had returned from shopping, and were making their way towards the pool house. Ryan was about to pull Marissa shirt over her head when they were, naturally, interrupted.

Summer: Ahh…oh, eww….uh, sorry…

Seth: I've really got to stop doing this.

Ryan and Marissa immediately dove under the covers trying to cover themselves up. Ryan buried his head in the pillow letting out a groan. He looked up at Marissa and they both shared similar glances before looking over at their friends standing in the doorway.

Summer: So…are you guys done, cause oh my God, Coop, I have to show you this stuff I bought today.

Seth: And um…dinner's ready, if the two of you are hungry for something…other than each other.

Ryan shot Seth and look and he immediately turned leaving the pool house.

Marissa: We'll be inside in a second Sum.

Summer: Okay.

Summer nodded her head and turned to leave. Once she did, Ryan immediately moved back towards Marissa.

Ryan: This is never going to stop is it?

Marissa: The interruptions?

Ryan nodded his head.

Marissa: I doubt it…come on; we should get up.

Ryan grabbed Marissa by the waist pulling her back into bed. Marissa let out a laugh as she crashed back onto the bed.

Ryan: They can wait a few more minutes.

Marissa: If we stay back here a few more minutes, we won't leave.

Ryan: Is that such a bad thing?

Marissa: No…but…

Ryan: But we should get up.

Marissa nodded and Ryan eventually removed his arms from around her, finding his wife beater and putting it back on, while Marissa relocated her pants and slid them on as well. Ryan and Marissa entered the kitchen, and joined everybody at the table for dinner. After dinner the teens hung out in the living room, Ryan and Seth played play station, while Summer and Marissa went over everything Summer had bought that day.


	67. the getaway

The next day, Ryan awoke in the morning making his way into the house. Ryan entered the kitchen and found Sandy sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper.

Ryan: Morning.

Sandy: Hey kid.

Ryan went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee before turning towards Sandy.

Sandy: So you guys all ready for Catalina?

Ryan: Yeah, I think so.

Sandy: I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow; this summer went by so fast.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement and walked over to the table taking a seat next to Sandy. Sandy went back to reading the paper, and there was a comfortable silence in the room, before Seth barged into the kitchen.

Seth: Ryan, you're up…good. I've got out itinerary, and our travel books.

Ryan looked down at the table shaking his head.

Sandy: Like mother like son…

Ryan: Kirsten is like this too?

Sandy: Well he certainly doesn't get it from me.

Seth made his way towards the table trying to show the itinerary to Ryan, but Ryan quickly got from the table making his way out the door and towards the pool house.

The next day, Seth and Ryan awoke early, making sure they had everything for their trip. Sandy and Kirsten followed them around the house the whole morning making sure that they had everything, and double-checking everything with the two of them.

Sandy: You have your phones?

Seth: Yes.

Sandy: And all the emergency numbers?

Ryan: Yes.

Sandy: And what about…

Seth: (Interrupting) Dad, we have everything…but we have to go pick up the girls, or we're going to miss our boat.

Sandy: Okay…

Sandy pulled his son into a hug, and then turned to Ryan giving him one as well.

Sandy: Have fun you guys…

Kirsten: And stay out of trouble.

Ryan: We will…

Kirsten gave each of her son's a hug before they hurriedly made their way out the door to go pick Summer and Marissa up and head towards Catalina.


	68. no interruptions

Seth pulled the Range Rover into a parking lot as the four teens pilled out of the car. Ryan immediately went over to the back of the car, unloading everybody's bags. After he finished, Seth locked up the car, and the four teens headed towards the boat, which would take them to Catalina for the weekend. The four quickly made it onto the boat, despite Seth's constant complaining about how them sailing would have been so much better. They dropped their luggage off at one of the storage facilities and Seth and Summer made their way to the small café on the boat, while Ryan and Marissa made their way to the back of the boat leaning against the rail.

Marissa: We're gonna have fun.

Ryan: I plan to…

Marissa smiled at Ryan and he leaned in and kissed her.

Ryan: …and I'm finally going to have you all to myself.

Marissa: Mmm…no interruptions.

Ryan: That's my plan.

Not incredibly long later, their boat arrived at the harbor in Catalina. They picked up their luggage and quickly made their way off the boat, hailing a cab and riding to their hotel. After about ten minutes of driving, the cab pulled up in front of a luxurious beach side hotel. The four stepped out of the car and looked up at the huge hotel with their mouths hung open.

Summer: This is going to be awesome…let's go!

The four shuffled into the hotel, making their way to the front desk. Seth approached the counter first.

Seth: Hi, reservation for Cohen.

The woman at the desk nodded and brought the name up on her computer.

Woman: Yes, I have you booked in two rooms, for four days and three nights.

Seth: That's it.

Woman: Great, well here are your keys, and my name is Lisa…don't hesitate to ask if you need anything.

Seth: Thank you Lisa.

Seth turned and walked back to the group, handing Ryan one of the keys.

Seth: You guys are in room 524, and we're in 526.

Ryan: Great.

Summer: Oh my God Coop, they have a spa here…I'm going to make us appointments for a massage.

Marissa: Sounds great.

Seth: Why don't we all get settled in?

Ryan: Yeah, let's go.

They walked to the elevator and pilled in, riding up to the fifth floor. Eventually, the elevator doors opened and they all stepped out, making their way towards their rooms. Ryan and Marissa arrived at their room first, giving a wave to Seth and Summer and entering their room. Ryan opened the door and the two stepped in, to find a beautiful suite just for them.

Marissa: Oh my God, this is amazing.

Ryan: It is.

Ryan threw his bag to the side immediately walking towards Marissa and wrapping his arms around her.

Marissa: You don't waste any time do you?

Ryan: I'm trying not to.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa walking her over to the bed and laying her down. In a matter of seconds, clothes were being flown around the room, landing everywhere. Ryan had stripped Marissa down to her bra and panties, while Marissa had managed to get Ryan down to just his boxers. The two were obviously caught up with each other when a knock came on their door.

Ryan: (Between kisses) Just ignore it.

Marissa: (Between kisses) Really not a problem.

The two continued kissing, and after a few seconds a knock came on the door again. Ryan groaned and pulled away from Marissa slightly turning his head towards the door.

Ryan: (Yelling) Please go away!

Marissa laughed and hit his stomach.

Marissa: Ryan!

Summer was standing outside Ryan and Marissa's room trying to get them to open the door. When she heard Ryan shout she was pretty sure of what they were doing in there, but was relentless nonetheless.

Summer: (Yelling through the door) Coop! Come on, I made us reservations for massages…we're going to be late.

Marissa looked up at Ryan and sighed.

Marissa: I didn't know she was going to do this immediately.

Ryan groaned and flopped down onto the bed. Marissa moved on top of him, straddling him, and leaning down towards him.

Marissa: I'll make it up to you.

Ryan: You better…

Marissa smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

Marissa: I promise…

Marissa quickly got out of the bed, finding her clothes that lay around the room, and quickly getting dressed. Marissa moved over to the door and opened it, to find Summer still standing there.

Summer: Coop! Finally, let's go.

Summer ushered Marissa out of the room and the two made their way downstairs heading towards the spa. Ryan sat up in bed as the door closed behind Summer and Marissa and he let out a sigh staring back at the door for a few seconds before getting up and putting his clothes back on.


	69. taking advantage

A little while later, Marissa was ushered into a small room for her massage. The woman giving Marissa her massage turned towards her and motioned to a small changing area in the corner.

Woman: You can go back there and undress. There are towels back there you can use to cover up, and then come out and lay down on the table…I'll be right back.

Marissa: Okay, thanks.

The woman smiled and made her way across the room to a second door that led out of the room. A few minutes later, Marissa settled herself on her stomach on the table, draping the towel over her. Marissa lay her head down on the table closing her eyes and waiting for the woman to return for her massage. Marissa heard the door to her right open slightly as a set of footsteps came into the room.

Marissa: (With her head still down) Do know how long the massage will last?

Marissa heard no response, just footsteps crossing the room. Marissa was a bit confused but let it go, thinking that maybe she hadn't heard her. A few seconds later, Marissa felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she immediately recognized them, but knew that it couldn't be. A few seconds later, she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck, and immediately knew her suspicions were correct.

Marissa: Ryan?

Marissa raised and turned her head looking back over her shoulder. She saw Ryan standing above her, with a smile plastered on his face.

Marissa: What are you doing?

Ryan: Taking advantage…

Marissa moved on the table so she was lying on her back, the towel still draped across her body.

Marissa: What?

Ryan moved onto the table getting on top of Marissa.

Ryan: Well, let's see here…I've been wanting to get you alone for weeks, and now here we are…completely alone, doors are locked and you're wearing nothing but a towel. I couldn't ask for anything else.

Marissa: Ryan, we can't…

Ryan: Why not?

Ryan leaned in kissed Marissa passionately, and all the hesitancy drained from Marissa's body as she quickly stripped Ryan of his shirt and went for his pants.

Marissa: (Between kisses) They'll be back soon.

Ryan: (Between kisses) Well, we'll just have to be quick won't we.

About fifteen minutes later Ryan and Marissa were out of breath, lying on the massage table in each other's arms. Ryan leaned in and kissed her once again.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

They both smiled and got lost in each other's eyes when they heard a knocking on the door.

Marissa: Oh God, you have to get out of here.

Ryan: Right…

Ryan and Marissa immediately moved from the table grabbing their clothes and quickly pulling them on. The knocks were becoming more persistent at the door, as shouting was becoming audible as well. They both finished dressing, and Ryan gave Marissa a quick kiss before slipping out the unoccupied door. Marissa quickly tended to her clothes and made her way towards the other door, pulling it open to find the lady who was supposed to give her a massage, and an older looking woman who looked to be her boss. The two women looked at Marissa with confused looks on their faces. Marissa smiled at the two of them.

Marissa: Oh my God, I just have to say…the best massage ever…the massage of a lifetime even!

Marissa quickly pulled a ten-dollar bill out of her purse and handed it to the woman who was supposed to give her a massage and walked past the two of them, a smile never moving from her face. The two women looked at each other and looked into the massage room, utterly confused. Marissa rounded a corner and saw Ryan walking down the hall a few feet in front of her. Marissa ran to catch up with him, and jumped onto his back.

Marissa: I love you…you know that.

Ryan caught Marissa and turned his head to look at her.

Ryan: Yeah…I know.

Marissa: Could I entice you to go for round two?

Ryan: Hmm…I always wanted a massage.

Marissa: Well, I'll give you one.

Ryan: I was hoping you'd say that.

Marissa giggled in Ryan's ear.

Marissa: Let's go.

Ryan carried Marissa all the way to the elevator, and then to the door of their hotel room, before she hopped off his back. The two moved into the room, and Ryan immediately placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on their door before closing it and locking it securely. The two immediately made their way to the bed and were finally able to have each other to themselves. No interruptions and no rushing…just the two of them.


	70. sex talk

The next day Summer and Marissa were enjoying a late breakfast…or early lunch, which ever you want to call it, at a small outdoor café up the boardwalk from the hotel.

Summer: Oh my God Coop! In the massage room!

Marissa: Sum…keep your voice down.

Summer leaned across the table, and started speaking in a loud whisper.

Summer: Right, sorry…but oh my God…that is so hot!

Marissa: Sum!

Summer: Okay, okay…so did you get the massage?

Marissa: No…I kinda skipped that.

Summer: You missed out…mine was great.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

Marissa: I'll take Ryan over the massage any day.

Summer: Don't you mean…

Summer couldn't finish her sentence because Marissa shot her a look as she saw their waitress approaching with their food. Their waitress placed their food in front of them.

Waitress: Do you need anything else?

Marissa: We're fine, thanks.

The waitress gave a nod of her head and smile before turning and getting back to work. Both girls picked up their silverware and started munching away on their lunch. Summer was staring at the ocean, quietly nibbling on her salad.

Summer: (Quietly) The massage room.

Marissa looked up hearing her friend.

Marissa: I knew I shouldn't have told you.

Summer: I'm sorry Coop, but I can't seem to get over it…wait, you weren't going to tell me!

Marissa: Well…maybe I should have left a few parts out.

Summer: Oh please, don't spare the horny details on my account.

The two shared a laugh and continued eating. A little while later, they had finished eating and were sitting around talking and finishing up their drinks.

Marissa: So why are you living vicariously through my sex life anyway Sum…isn't that what you have Seth for?

Summer: Eh…

Marissa: What's going on?

Summer: You remember my little sex strike I put in place at the beginning of the summer…you know after we found about Ther—

Marissa rolled her eyes.

Marissa: Theresa…you can say her name Sum.

Summer: Right.

Marissa: But wait, I thought you guys had sex in Tahiti.

Summer: We did…but that was like, make up sex. When we got home, I enforced the rule again…I don't know, the whole thing just kind of freaked me out.

Marissa: Wow. Why didn't you tell me?

Summer: I don't know…but lately, I've been going a little stir crazy.

Marissa: Sum…we're in Catalina, we're on vacation, and it's the last weekend of summer break…I don't know…maybe you should give Seth a massage.

Both Summer and Marissa started laughing, and both stood up leaving a wad of cash on the table for the bill, and started walking out of the café.

Summer: You know…I think I might just have to do that.

Marissa: I'm sure he wouldn't be apposed.

Marissa and Summer stepped out of the gated café area, and started walking back up the boardwalk towards their hotel.

Summer: You know, I think we found a code word for sex.

Marissa: I think we did.


	71. exploring

That afternoon, Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were all hanging out in Seth and Summer's room.

Summer: So we should all go out tonight.

Ryan: Where?

Summer: I don't know…we'll figure something out. There's got to be something to do around here.

Marissa: Why don't we just go out and walk around. Sum and I saw a bunch of shops and stuff up the boardwalk. We could go check it out.

Summer: Sounds good to me.

Seth: Sure, let's go.

They all stood up exiting the room and heading for the elevators which took them to the bottom floor. They exited their hotel stepping onto the boardwalk and starting to walk up it aimlessly. There were people all over the place, wandering around the boardwalk and the beach. After about an hour of Marissa and Summer dragging Ryan and Seth into various shops, they found themselves at the at the end of the boardwalk standing in front of a small beachfront club.

Ryan: What is this place?

Seth: Who knows…let's check it out.

Seth and Summer started walking towards the front door, and after a few seconds, Ryan and Marissa followed. They entered the club, immediately being overwhelmed by the loud music and the mass of people. They stood in the doorway, looking around the small club. Ryan was the first to realize that they were blocking traffic and tried to usher everybody to the side.

Seth: Why don't we get something to drink?

Ryan and Seth made their way towards the bar, while Summer and Marissa found an empty table and sat down. Seth approached the bar and tried to get the bartenders attention but he walked right past him. Ryan noticed this and approached the bar, waving the guy down.

Seth: How did you do that?

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and the bartender approached them.

Bartender: What can I get for you?

Seth: Let's see…what do you have on tap?

The bartender eyed Seth, and looked him up and down.

Seth: Four mountain dew's please.

Ryan: Three…and one coke.

The bartender nodded and moved away from them getting their drinks. Ryan just looked over at Seth and laughed, Seth looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders. A few seconds later the bartender came back with the mountain dews, and placed them on the bar in front of Seth.

Bartender: I'll be right back with your coke.

Ryan nodded and the bartender turned again, returning a few seconds later and handing the drink to Ryan.

Ryan: Thanks…is it always like this in here?

Bartender: No…not usually, but it's the last weekend of summer.

Seth who was listening to their conversation piped in.

Seth: Well, what's going on?

Bartender: Huge end of the summer beach party. The locals throw one every year. It's really tomorrow night, but as you can see…they like to start the party early around here.

Ryan: Sounds like where we're from.

Seth: Is the party here at the club?

Bartender: Yeah, in here and out on the beach…people will be all over the place.

Seth turned to Ryan.

Seth: Looks like we found plans for tomorrow night.

Seth turned towards the bartender again handing him a bill for the drinks.

Seth: Let's go tell the girls, see what they think.

Ryan nodded and the two walked through the club and joined Summer and Marissa at the table.

Seth: Hey we just heard about this huge party tomorrow night.

Summer: Really?

Marissa: That could be cool.

Summer: Where is it?

Seth: Here…and out on the beach.

Summer: Cool…it should be fun.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and they sat around talking for a little while. Eventually, Summer stood up, pulling Seth up with her.

Summer: Let's dance Cohen.

Seth: Okay.

Summer and Seth walked out to the dance floor, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone at the table. Marissa immediately scooted her chair close to Ryan leaning close to him so he could hear her over the music.

Marissa: So…you looking forward to the party?

A sly smile crept onto Marissa's face.

Ryan: You know me…I love a party.

Marissa's smile grew a bit bigger and she leaned in giving Ryan a short kiss.

Marissa: Don't worry…it'll be fun.

Ryan: The after party will be more fun.

Marissa: I'm sure it will be.

Ryan and Marissa sat at the table a little while longer, until finally Marissa stood up.

Marissa: I'm going to go dance with Summer and Seth…unless you…

Ryan looked up at Marissa, praying she wouldn't make him go dance with her. Marissa smiled and leaned down giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

Marissa: I'm going to make you dance with me at least once before the weekend is over.

Ryan: I can live with that.

Marissa: Good.

Marissa turned and made her way onto the dance floor. She squirmed past some people and met up with Seth and Summer, who were just dancing in a mass of people anyway. Ryan sat back at the table watching them all jump around, he thought they all looked a bit crazy, but found it amusing nonetheless.


	72. my second wind

A little while later, Ryan looked down at his empty glass and stood up making his way to the bar to order another. Ryan sat down on a bar stool at the end of the bar, looking back at Marissa, Summer and Seth who were still on the dance floor, waiting for the bartender to make his way over to him. Eventually, he did and Ryan ordered another coke. When the bartender came back with his coke, the two struck up a conversation, and started talking. A little while later, Ryan felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he turned to find Marissa standing behind him.

Marissa: Here you are.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: I'm exhausted…can we go back to the hotel?

Ryan: Yeah, sure.

Ryan turned back towards to the bartender reaching into his pocket and pulling out some cash to pay for his drink. The bartender put his hand up and shook his head.

Bartender: Don't worry about it man.

Ryan: Thanks…take it easy.

Bartender: Yeah, you two.

Ryan turned back to Marissa and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ryan: Ready?

Marissa nodded her head and started leading Ryan back to the table where Summer and Seth were seated.

Marissa: Hey guys, we're going to go back to the hotel.

Summer: Okay, we'll come with you guys.

Seth: Yeah.

They gathered their things heading out of the club and walking back onto the boardwalk headed towards the hotel. About ten minutes later, they pilled into the elevator, riding up to the fifth floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, Summer went straight to her and Seth's room, while Seth, Ryan and Marissa lingered outside of Ryan and Marissa's room talking. Suddenly Summer appeared in the doorway of her room.

Summer: Seth…

Seth was mid-sentence, speaking to Ryan, but he immediately stopped talking when he heard Summer's voice. It was a rarity when Summer referred to him by his actual name.

Summer: …you remember my strike…it's over.

Seth turned his head and titled it to the side a little bit as he looked over at Summer. In an instant he turned his head back to Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: (Quickly) Uh…gotta go.

Seth quickly moved towards Summer, who pulled him into the room shutting the door behind him. Ryan and Marissa stood in the hall laughing at the two of them, before Ryan turned, placing the key in the door and opening it for Marissa. They both stepped inside the room shutting the door behind them. Marissa made a beeline for the bathroom, a few minutes later; she stepped out moving straight to the bed. Ryan moved straight for her crawling into bed next to her.

Ryan: So exactly how exhausted are you?

Marissa: You know, I think I'm getting my second wind.

Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed Marissa. Marissa pulled Ryan down on top of her, and they continued to kiss. Ryan reached over with his free hand, turning the lamp off, but never straying from Marissa. That night, both couples were happy…pretty damn happy.


	73. grouchy in the morning

The next morning Ryan awoke but didn't open his eyes. He could feel Marissa's body wrapped around his, and her soft breathing on his skin. His thoughts drifted to the previous night, and Ryan smiled to himself thinking about Marissa. Ryan slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Ryan jumped in bed slightly when he saw what was in front of him.

Ryan: Oh God…I've died and gone to hell.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Seth, with Summer standing right behind him. Ryan's movement in the bed woke Marissa slightly and she opened one of her eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

Seth: Well good morning to you too.

Ryan: Seth! What the hell are you doing in here?

Summer: See…I told you he was grouchy in the morning.

At this point Ryan was fully awake and sat up slightly to check the blankets to make sure him and Marissa were securely covered up, which they were.

Marissa: (Sleepily) Okay, so what's going on?

Seth: We've been standing outside your door trying to get you two up for the past half n hour.

Ryan: How did you even get in here?

Seth: Oh, well…I went downstairs and got a key to your room.

Ryan: Why did they give you a key to our room?

Seth: Ryan, they're both in my name…I can do whatever I want.

Ryan: Oh, that's reassuring.

Ryan plopped back on the bed looking over at Marissa, and then looking past her to the nightstand where the clock was, suddenly realizing what time it was.

Ryan: Seth it's 7:30 in morning…

Seth: (Interrupting) That's the whole point, I'm going to rent a sailboat and take us all out.

Seth looked excited, but Ryan and Marissa just stared up at Seth obviously not amused.

Marissa: Come back in about three hours.

With that Marissa pulled the comforter up over her and Ryan's heads and cuddled back into Ryan.

Marissa: (Quietly) It's too early to deal with Seth.

Ryan let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Marissa.

Ryan: This seems oddly familiar.

They tried to stay perfectly still in the hope that maybe if they didn't move Seth and Summer would give up and retreat back to their room. It didn't work. Summer took a step toward the bed and hit the comforter with her hand.

Ryan: Ow!

Ryan's head immediately popped out from under the covers.

Ryan: Hey…

Seth: Careful man…rage blackouts.

Ryan: …that was my foot.

Summer: Well good, get out of bed.

Marissa: Okay, okay…how about this…

Marissa's head emerged from under the covers as well.

Marissa: ...you guys go back to your room and order us some breakfast. Ryan and I will get up and get out of bed and meet you there.

Summer and Seth eyed the two, but then agreed.

Seth: Okay, but if the food gets there before you do, I'm coming back in here.

Seth and Summer turned heading for the door.

Ryan: Hey, Seth…I want pancakes, with sausage…and get some coffee.

Marissa: Oh yeah, French Toast for me…thanks guys.

Seth and Summer exchanged glances and shook their heads before exiting the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, and Ryan and Marissa were left alone, Marissa shifted herself on top of Ryan.

Marissa: Finally…

Marissa leaned in and kissed Ryan pinning him to the bed. When they broke the kiss Marissa lay her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Marissa: So we have to go out on a boat with Seth?

Ryan brought his hand up to his face rubbing his eyes.

Ryan: Apparently.

Marissa: At least we get breakfast out of it.

Ryan: Yeah, that was a good idea…

Marissa: Well, it got them out of here.

Ryan: That's what I was talking about.

Marissa smiled and looked up at Ryan.

Marissa: I guess it doesn't matter anyway…we probably wouldn't have fallen back asleep.

Ryan: I don't know…you wore me out last night…

Marissa: Who, me?

Ryan smiled and leaned up and kissed Marissa again.

Ryan: We should probably get up.

Marissa: Probably.

Ryan moved to get up from the bed, but Marissa pushed him back down, engulfing in him in kisses.

A little while later, Ryan and Marissa were quickly walking down the hall heading for Seth and Summer's room. When they approached the door, Ryan was about to knock, but the door swung open and Seth stood in front of them.

Seth: Oh, I was just about to come get you guys.

Ryan: Well, we're here.

Marissa: Food here?

Seth: Yeah, it just got here.

They moved into the room and all sat around eating breakfast before they headed out to the dock to get a boat and go out on the water.


	74. normal as possible

A few hours later, the four of them were sprawled out on the sailboat Seth had rented sitting out on the Pacific Ocean. Ryan and Marissa were sitting back leaning against one of the rails, while Summer and Seth were both sitting on the opposite side of the boat.

Summer: So what do we do now…sit here?

Ryan: Pretty much.

Summer: How entertaining.

Seth: Well Summer, if you'd like to swim back to the shore, be my guest.

Summer: Cohen, I can't even see the shore anymore…you've got us so far out here.

Seth: Don't worry; I'll get us back safe a sound.

Summer: You don't have the best track record.

Seth shot a glance at Summer, and Ryan and Marissa who were sitting back listening to them bicker, were laughing at them.

Ryan: You know man; she's got a point there.

Seth: Oh, great, so my girlfriend and my brother are teaming up on me. How about you Marissa, anything to add?

Marissa: No, I think Sum pretty much hit the nail on the head.

Seth: Okay, so if we're all done making fun of…well, me, can I get a change of topic?

The three others in the boat stared at Seth.

Seth: So…party tonight, should be great.

Summer: Oh my God, I can't believe we leave tomorrow.

Marissa: I know…I don't want to go home.

Seth glanced over at Summer, and then towards Marissa, just thankful they weren't talking about him. Meanwhile, Marissa looked up at Ryan, who moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Summer: Me either, back to reality…and school, and homework…and oh my God, college applications…

Seth, Ryan and Marissa all sat back listening to Summer speak.

Summer: …and then the next thing we know, it'll be prom, and then graduation, and then we'll all leave and go to college. And before we know it we'll have jobs and responsibilities and possibly children!

Marissa: Okay Sum…calm down, why don't we try to get through our senior year first.

Summer suddenly snapped out of it.

Summer: Right, sorry…I guess I was rambling.

Seth: That's my girl.

Summer: Damn you Cohen, your incessant rambling has worn off on me.

Seth: Summer, you love my rambling.

Summer opened her mouth to retort but Seth cut her off.

Seth: Don't try to deny it.

Seth moved towards Summer, trying to tickle her but he ended up just rocking the boat, and making a fool out of himself. As this was going on, Marissa turned to Ryan and lay her head on his shoulder.

Marissa: I don't want the summer to end.

Ryan: Me either…

Ryan looked down at Marissa.

Ryan: …it's been one interesting summer.

Marissa: Yeah, safe to say our plan to try and be as normal as possible didn't work.

Ryan: I don't know…it wasn't so much us as it was everything going on around us.

Marissa: It was us too…

Ryan: Yeah, but it doesn't matter now.

Summer: Hey, what are you guys talking about?

Marissa: Just reminiscing on the summer.

Summer: Who would have ever thought this summer would turn out like this?

Marissa, Ryan and Seth: (In unison) Yeah.

Marissa: I thought I was going to spend the summer miserable and alone…actually at the beginning of the summer I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life miserable and alone.

Summer: Hey, I was right there with ya.

Ryan: I thought I was on my way back to Chino, ready for grueling over worked, and underpaid construction jobs, and preparing myself for the possibility of fatherhood.

Seth: I didn't know what I was going to do…I just decided to sail to Tahiti because I had always planned on it. I mean, where else was I going to go?

Summer: Yeah, we were all miserable, and you were splashing around in the Pacific Ocean.

Ryan: But hey, we're all together now right?

Marissa: Yeah.

Seth: It all managed to work itself out, it's surprising…I'm suddenly getting the feeling that I should have seen more of Marissa crying and more of Ryan brooding.

Marissa: I think I'll take it just the way it was. It wasn't perfect…but it was close.


	75. where's the party?

Ryan's eyes fluttered open from a peaceful dream state to soft kisses running down his neck and across his chest.

Ryan: Hello.

Marissa raised her head and beamed a smile towards Ryan.

Marissa: Hey.

Marissa slid her body up Ryan's, meeting Ryan's lips with her own in the process. Ryan flipped her over in the bed so he was on top, and their make out session continued.

Marissa: (Between kisses) You have to get up.

Ryan: (Between kisses) I'm awake.

Marissa smiled, placing her hands on Ryan's chest and pushing him up slightly.

Marissa: I meant out of bed.

Ryan: Now why would we want to do that?

Ryan leaned in again, kissing Marissa again.

Marissa: (Between kisses) Beach party…

Ryan let out a groan and collapsed on top of Marissa letting out a sigh.

Marissa: Come on sleepyhead…

Marissa tried to maneuver herself out from under Ryan, but he wasn't letting her go, and she found herself pinned to the bed.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: When did I fall asleep?

Marissa: You passed out as soon as we got back from sailing.

Ryan brought his head up, and propped himself up a little bit looking at Marissa.

Marissa: You were pretty tired.

Ryan: I still think you're the one to blame for that.

Marissa: I can deal with that.

Marissa quickly pushed Ryan back, and hoped off the bed before Ryan could stop her. Marissa made her way towards the bathroom, but stopped in the threshold and turned back to look at Ryan.

Marissa: Seth and Summer will be here in about ten minutes.

Ryan nodded his head slowly moving out of the bed and Marissa turned into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A couple minutes later, Marissa stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the evening. She found Ryan standing over the bed, with his bag laid out in front of him. Ryan was rubbing his eyes and a large yawn appeared on his face as he looked down into his suitcase. Marissa approached him and ran a hand around his waist before settling behind him and looking over his shoulder into his bag.

Marissa: That one.

Marissa pointed, and Ryan shrugged grabbing the shirt and slipping it onto his body.

Marissa: Let's go.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer were all walking up the boardwalk from their hotel, headed towards the club that supposedly was party central. Although, it was pretty apparent to the four teens that the party had started hours ago; people were everywhere, on the beach, the boardwalk, neighboring streets, there were even people who were out on the water having their own respective parties on their boats. The boardwalk was lined with white lights, which illuminated the night sky. Speakers were set up sporadically along the boardwalk, pumping the music that was playing in the club for all to hear.

Eventually, they pushed their way through the crowd and made their way into the club, which to no surprise was packed with people. The music was loud and lights were going off every which way in the club. The foursome made their way to the end of the bar, which didn't seem to be as crowded. When they got there, Ryan leaned against the bar, and held his hand up for the bartender. After a few minutes the bartender made his way towards Ryan.

Bartender: Hey man…Ryan, right?

Ryan: Yeah, how's it going?

Bartender: Pretty busy…what can I get for you?

Ryan turned and looked back at his friends.

Bartender: A real drink perhaps?

Summer: Oh, I'll have a screwdriver.

Marissa looked at Ryan cautiously, and they both exchanged a glance before Ryan broke it with a smile.

Ryan: I reserve the right to cut you off at any time I see fit.

Marissa smiled and nodded her head.

Marissa: Agreed…make that two screwdrivers.

The bartender nodded his head and looked in Seth's direction.

Seth: Beer will be fine.

Ryan: I'll have a 7&7.

A few minutes later, the bartender returned with their drinks, handing them out to each person.

Ryan: Thanks.

The bartender nodded his head and was then distracted by another group of people approaching the bar. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer made their way into the back of the club, and surprisingly found an empty table which they quickly snagged and sat down.

Summer: Well this is…

Seth: Pretty crazy.

Summer: Are we going to start finishing each other sentences now?


	76. songbird

The four of them laughed, and spent the next couple hours sitting at the table talking, listening to the music and enjoying each other's company.

Seth: Hey, Summer, do you want to step outside? I'm getting claustrophobic in here.

Summer: Yeah, sure.

Seth: Awesome…we'll be out on the beach guys.

Ryan and Marissa nodded as Seth and Summer stood up from the table, and immediately made their way towards the door, and out of the haze that was the club. Ryan looked over at Marissa, and reached out, taking her hand in his. Marissa gladly accepted and then felt Ryan pull her up out of her seat.

Marissa: Where are we going?

Ryan shrugged his shoulders as a smile crept upon his lips. Marissa couldn't help but smile back at him and let him lead her through the club. They made their way towards the bar and then to a small black door adjacent to it. Ryan turned his head, making eye contact with the bartender for a second. The bartender nodded his head, and Ryan swiftly opened the door pulling Marissa behind him.

Marissa: Okay, so where are we going?

Ryan: You'll see.

Marissa and Ryan climbed a few flights of stairs before reaching another door, and stepping through it. Ryan led Marissa onto the roof of the club, and Marissa let out a gasp as she took in the beautiful view of the island from atop the club. Marissa walked towards the edge of the roof, Ryan followed behind, but was obviously careful to not get too close. They looked down at the beach below them; people were still everywhere to be seen, walking up and down the beach and boardwalk. A few people had started a bonfire on the beach, the flames were souring high in the night sky, and there was a group of people all sitting around the fire laughing, drinking and dancing to the music coming from the various speakers set up along the boardwalk. Ryan and Marissa remained on the roof, looking down at the craziness going on, on the beach below. The two were soon ripped out of their thought process as the house DJ for the club's voice filled the air and wafted through the speakers.

Club DJ: All right everyone, this is it…so, find that summer love of yours and hold them tight, because this is…the last dance.

Ryan took a step closer towards Marissa, placing his hand on her hip and letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

Ryan: I saved you that dance.

Marissa turned towards Ryan and smiled.

Club DJ: Here comes a classic, a personal favorite of mine from the 1970's. This is "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac.

Ryan led Marissa away from the edge of the roof and wrapped his arms around her as the song began wafting through the air. Marissa leaned her body into Ryan's, both letting their foreheads rest on the others, and they slowly started swaying to the music.

For you…

There will be no more crying.

For you…

The sun will be shining.

And I feel that when I'm with you,

It's all right…

I know it's right.

To you…

I'll give the world.

To you…

I'll never be cold.

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,

It's all right…

I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score.

And I love you, I love you, I love you…

Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world.

But most of all…

I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score.

And I love you, I love you, I love you…

Like never before…

Like never before.

The music slowly faded out to nothing, but Ryan and Marissa remained wrapped in each other's arms, slowly continuing to sway to the now non-existent music. Ryan moved his head towards Marissa's ear and whispered to her.

Ryan: (Whispering) I'll always love you.

Marissa smiled as a tear came to her eye.

Marissa: You said that to me in a dream once.

Ryan brought his head back up to Marissa's with a grin on his face, and he looked her in the eyes.

Ryan: Well, I'm sure I meant it then too.

Marissa laughed slightly as a bright smile appeared on her face, and in turn appeared on Ryan's as well.

Marissa: I love you too…

Marissa leaned in towards Ryan but stopped when their lips were just centimeters apart.

Marissa: (Whispering) …like never before.

Their lips met, softly at first, but grew more passionate by the second. Fireworks started going off in the air behind Ryan and Marissa, and for a split second they both thought it was all in their heads. But the fireworks didn't cease, in fact more and more of them started to appear in the night sky, and shouts of joy could be heard coming from the beach below them. The two finally parted, looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before turning their attention towards the sky. Fireworks were going off from neighboring rooftops as well as from a few large boats placed sparingly throughout the ocean. Ryan and Marissa walked towards the edge of the roof hand in hand, watching the fireworks show lighting up the night sky. Ryan looked down at the boardwalk below and spotted Seth and Summer.

Ryan: Look.

Ryan pointed down at Seth and Summer and Marissa followed his gaze and spotted them as well.

Marissa: (Yelling) Summer!!!

There was too much going on, and Marissa couldn't be heard over the chaos. Both Ryan and Marissa started yelling from the rooftop and eventually they got Seth and Summer's attention and waved their arms for them to join them on the roof. They smiled and nodded their heads, walking back towards the entrance of the club. A few minutes later, Seth and Summer made their way up the flight of stairs to the roof carrying two glasses of champagne each.

Seth: Hey guys.

Summer: Wow, this is an amazing view…

Summer handed her spare glass of champagne to Marissa, while Seth handed his to Ryan.

Summer: …to the best summer…ever!

Everybody smiled, and Ryan raised his glass.

Ryan: To friends…

Seth: To family…

Marissa: To love…

Summer: To us!

They all smiled and laughed before taking sips of their champagne. Ryan turned to Marissa, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and there the four remained, watching the fireworks glow in the sky, until the last one finally faded out.

The End.


	77. disclaimer

Disclaimer: By the way…I don't own anything, that has anything to do with OC…that said…hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
